There Also Hate And Love
by viiaRyeosom
Summary: Aku hanya bisa menangis meratapi takdir ini. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan Keberanian yang kupertaruhkan, penantianku, sekarang semua sia-sia. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Pangeran yang ku dambakan ternyata mencintai gadis lain. Lalu bagaimana denganku ? / HAEHYUK fic / Genderswitch / Chapter 13 UPDATE / Chapter Pamungkas, review please
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMent, HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, OC, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Hyukjae... Sampai kapan mau tidur terus hah? Ini sudah pagi, cepat sana mandi!"

Uuuhhhh...

Andai satu hari saja aku tidak mendengar suara yang membuat 'gempa' tempat tidurku. Hari-hariku pasti akan tenang.

"Eonni! Bisa tidak sih kau tak berteriak pagi-pagi?" jawabku ketus.

Kenapa juga di setiap pagi aku mesti marah-marah?

Selalu saja begini

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin marah, tapi kakakku ini memang menyebalkan.

Perlahan-lahan aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, tapi aku tidak langsung ke kamar mandi.

Aku duduk dulu di meja rias, memandang cermin sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya memastikan apakah hari ini aku baik-baik saja?

Apakah aku masih bisa tersenyum?

"Tentu saja aku bisa, .ha." aku tertawa dengan apa yang kufikirkan.

"Kau gila ya? bicara sendiri!"

Ada suara menimpali dari belakang, aku kaget dan menoleh kesumber suara. Kulihat kakakku mengintip dibalik pintu.

"Cepat sana mandi atau kau ingin lari maraton ke sekolah hari ini?l

Aku manyun sambil menenteng handuk ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Dengan perlahan aku mematut diriku didepan cermin, merapikan rambutku yang kusut. Mengoleskan sedikit bedak pada pipi putihku.

Rambut yang baru kupotong sebahu ini mungkin terlihat aneh, butuh bermenit-menit untuk merapikannya.

Saat merasa sudah cukup puas, aku melihat jam ditanganku. 'Setengah jam aku sudah harus sampai di sekolah,' batinku.

Aku segera memakan sarapan yang ada dimeja. Aku bisa menghabiskan makanan dalam waktu lima menit, tapi aku butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit di depan cermin. Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin untuk 8 jam disekolah. Aku terkadang tidak percaya diri pada penampilanku

Setelah pamit pada kakakku aku mengambil tas dan mantel lalu segera mengambil langkah panjang ke sekolah.

Aku..

Lee Hyukjae

Sudah satu bulan aku menjadi murid kelas 2 di SMU Murya. SMU yang cukup jadi favorit di kota besar ini.

Jarak rumahku dengan sekolah terpaut 45 menit untuk jalan kaki

Aku tinggal dikota Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Yang membangunkanku tadi pagi adalah eonniku 'Leeteuk'

Aku tinggal bersama umma dan eonniku, sedangkan appa bekerja diluar kota pulang hanya 2 minggu sekali.

Dan..

Seminggu ini umma ada urusan membantu pindahan saudaraku yang ada di Chunan. Jadi setiap pagi Leeteuk eonni yang memasak sarapan untukku, meski masakannya sedikit hambar. Salahkan ia yang terlalu pelit untuk pergi kewarung.

Setiap hari Leeteuk eonni juga bertugas membangunkanku. Menyebalkan memang. Tapi dia sosok kakak yang dewasa.

'Lima menit lagi' akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berlari. Pantas setiap masuk kelas aku selalu kepanasan.

Saat sampai digerbang aku melihat seorang anak berbicara pada satpam sekolah. Sepertinya itu tugas giliran penjaga gerbang. Sekedar cara untuk menahan murid sekolah yang tak memakai atribut lengkap.

Hmm..

Sepertinya aku mengenal anak itu

"Hei, Unyuk. Kenapa kau itu, selalu saja berangkat siang?"

"Apa gunanya jam ditanganmu itu?" hardiknya.

Hhhh.. Mimpi apa aku semalam pagi-pagi sudah bertemu dia.

Lee Donghae.

Dia tidak pernah absen untuk bertengkar denganku. Ia seangkatan denganku dan juga teman SMPku dulu. Entah takdir apa yang membuatku satu sekolah lagi dengannya meski beda kelas karena aku mengambil jurusan sejarah.

Huh. Apa salahnya dia memanggilku dengan nama saja. Julukan 'Unyuk' itu tak begitu kusenangi. Panggilan aneh itu kudapatkan saat SMP dia pernah memergokiku membeli 5 tundun buah pisang di jalan. Dan aku terus menyandang sebutan itu sampai sekarang, cuma namja aneh itu yang memanggilku begitu.

"Memang kenapa? Bukan kau juga yang rugi," hardikku balik.

"Dasar Unyuk,"

Anak ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Heh.. bisa tidak sih kau cukup memanggilku Hyukjae,"

"Unyuk, si nenek sihir" Dia mengatakan itu sambil cengengesan dan memeletkan lidahnya. Kubalas dengan lirikan sengit "Huh,"

Tidak ada gunanya aku meladeni anak itu. Aku berbalik dan menuju ke kelas.

.

"Pagi Wookie." sapaku pada teman sebangkuku Kim Ryeowook, dari aku masuk kekelas ia terus melamun.

"Eh.. Pagi Hyukkie," jawab Wookie.

"Kau kenapa? Belum makan?" tanyaku.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu memandangku sayu. "Kau tahu. Hari ini aku sudah putus dengan Minho,"

Mendengar nada ucapannya yang sedih aku turut kasihan padanya. Tapi sahabatku yang satu ini memang kuat dan tabah. Tapi sekuat apapun itu aku yakin ia masih bisa merasakan apa yang namanya sakit dan terluka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Wookie?" tanyaku sambil mengusap pundak kecilnya.

Mendengar pertanyaanku Wookie menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bicara pelan. Sangat pelan, sampai aku harus mendekatkan telingaku untuk mendengarnya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Pelajaran bahasa hari ini kosong, gurunya hanya meninggalkan beberapa tugas yang sedari tadi telah selesai kukerjakan. 'Malas sekali hari ini'

Kurapikan buku-bukuku. Karena tak ada kerjaan aku melakukan satu hobiku 'Melamun'

Kutopangkan dagu pada tangan kananku. Kulirik teman sebangkuku. Kelas menjadi sangat ramai karena tidak ada guru. Kebanyakan para yeoja bergerombol dan menggosip, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan.

Tapi, Wookie yang biasanya bersemangat. Aku tidak menemukannya hari ini. Sedari tadi dia masih menunduk, tapi dia tidak menangis. Aku juga tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh dimatanya.

Wookie itu sahabatku dari SMP. Hampir semua hal aku menceritakannya pada Wookie. Dan semua hal tentangnya aku juga tahu, termasuk perasaannya pada Minho.

tapi mereka baru jadian waktu kelas 1 SMU dulu.

Ryeowook senang, aku juga senang. Tapi Minho tidak sungguh-sungguh. Dan aku juga tahu akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini, menyedihkan.

Wokkie..

Kenapa kau tak menangis?

Bukankah jika kau seperti itu rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan?

Kualihkan pandangan ke jam ditangan kiriku. Mataku menerawang memandang jam silver itu.

**Flashback on**

"Wah..wah.. Donghae apa hadiah yang kau dapat?"

Didepan papan tulis murid-murid namja ramai berteriak, saling sahut menyahut. ini adalah hari ulang tahun SMP kita. Setiap murid diberi satu undian yang diacak. Hadiahnya pun sedikit, dan aku juga tak mendapatkannya. Hanya deretan tulisan "'MAAF ANDA KURANG BERUNTUNG'" digulungan kertas yang kudapat.

Hari ini kelas ribut sekali. Pantas saja ada 2 anak yang mendapat hadiah undian itu.

"Yahh... Apaan ini? Masak aku dapat hadiah jam tangan bentuk kupu-kupu. Mana pantas untuk aku yang tampan ini." Donghae berkoar-koar dengan hadiah yang diperolehnya. Pedenya yang sudah melewati batas itu kumat lagi.

Anak-anak kelas tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha.. Pakai saja. Miss Donghae akan cocok jadi panggilanmu nanti" seru salah seorang anak.

Aku juga tidak ketinggalan untuk tertawa. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah Donghae yang pura-pura memelas itu, tapi kalau diamati imut juga memang.

"Benar kok. Apapun yang kau pakai akan terlihat bagus!" celetuk salah satu yeoja yang duduk di barisan belakang.

'Jessica'

Aku tahu gadis itu menyukai Donghae. Setelah kata-kata Sica tadi kelas jadi semakin riuh

"Suitt..suittt" sorakan demi sorakan teman-teman bersahutan.

Kulihat wajah Donghae memerah dan sepertinya dia salah tingkah. Melihat ekspresinya aku tak bisa menahan tawa. Terus kutekan perutku dengan tangan kiri, entah kenapa aku sangat geli melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. Konyol. Kutunjuk-tunjuk wajah Donghae dengan tangan kananku.

"Ikan..lihat mukamu merah. Benar-benar seperti cat pagar sekolah kita. Hahahaha."

Seisi kelas hening, tapi gelakan yang keluar dari mulutku tak bisa berhenti. Semua pandangan mengarah padaku.

"Kau orang yang tertawa paling akhir Hyukkie," Ryeowook berbisik disampingku. "Oh ya?" jawabku gelagapan dan salah tingkah, aku jadi tak enak diri.

Didepan sana Donghae menatapku dengan wajah cemberut. Lalu perlahan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

'Aneh! Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?'

Donghae berjalan menghampiri mejaku, pandanggannya terus tertuju padaku. Ada apa ini? Apa dia akan marah? Kenapa debaran dijantungku ini semakin kencang? Bibirku terkatup rapat tak bisa digerakkan.

Sekarang dia sudah 2 langkah dihadapanku.

"Ini untukmu saja!" katanya sambil menyodorkan jam tangan warna silver dengan bentuk kupu-kupu.

"Eh, un..tukku?" aku tergagap menjawabnya. Kenapa ia memberikan jam ini padaku?

"Jangan ge er ya. Kau kan selalu datang terlambat ke sekolah. Lebih baik memakai jam agar tepat waktu" terangnya.

"Apa?" aku menjawab seolah terlalu kaget dengan penjelasannya tadi.

"Pokoknya begitu, daripada kubuang jam ini lebih baik untukmu saja. Pasti lebih berguna" katanya.

Aku mengambil jam itu, kuamati sejenak

"Apa tak ada sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan? Kau bukan anak kecil yang perlu diajari bukan?" dia mengatakan hal itu dengan keras, aku tahu itu salah satu triknya. Teman-teman sekelas yang dari tadi melihat jadi semakin fokus.

Aku menelan ludah dan mengambil nafas panjang. Donghae menatapku tajam.

"Emm.. Terimakasih!" jawabku dengan nada sinis dan sedikit memaksakan senyum.

"Tahu diri juga. Bagus," sindirnya dan mengacak rambutku.

Kelas yang tadi hening jadi ramai lagi. Aku tidak berkedip menatap punggung Donghae. Tempat dudukku memang dibelakang, jadi selama ini aku hanya bisa memandangi punggung namja itu.

'Kenapa kau memberiku jam ini?'

'Kenapa bukan Sica?'

Huh, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya. Mungkin alasan agar aku tak terlambat datang ke sekolah itu benar, terlebih Jessica juga sudah memakai jam. Aku tak perlu berharap lebih begini.

**Flashback off **

.

KRRIIIIINGG...

Lamunanku menjadi buyar mendengar suara bel pulang.

Hmm, rasanya geli mengingat cerita itu. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah melepaskan jam ini, meskipun sampai sekarang aku masih sering terlambat ke sekolah.

Kalau diingat-ingat kejadian itu, sudah 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Wookie bagaimana kalau sebelum pulang kita jalan-jalan dulu? Keliahatannya cuaca hari ini mendukung. Otte?"

Meski aku tahu Wookie masih sedih, tapi aku ingin membuatnya senang. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Aku masih berkutat dikamar menyelesaikan tugas essay tentang kehidupan manusia 10 tahun kemudian. Terus-menerus mencari inspirasi.

Tapi, bukan ide yang kudapatkan melainkan muncul sekelebat bayangan namja yang tak asing lagi dikepalaku.

Haduh. Rasanya depresi.

Bosan tidak bosan tugas ini besok harus dikumpulkan. Pantatku seperti terbakar, sudah 3 jam aku duduk disini.

Tapi kenapa? Pada akhirnya fikiranku selalu ada dia.

Dia, dia dan dia.

Oh..

Apa aku sudah benar-benar tersihir olehnya? Atau terpesona dengan wajahnya yang tampan? Atau mungkin aku sudah tergila-gila padanya?

Dari awal aku fikir ini perasaan sesat, hanya sesaat. Sampai 4 tahun berlalu perasaan ini tetap tidak pernah berubah.

'Cinta Pertamaku'

Donghae..

Meskipun dia tak tahu perasaanku, tapi cukup dengan melihatnya setiap hari. Mendengar tawanya aku sudah sangat senang. Itu namanya semangat cinta.

Tapi aku tak tahu akhirnya akan sesedih ini, perasaanku belum pernah tersampaikan.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hai Hyukkie,"

Kudongakkan kepala saat ada seseorang menyapaku. Benar saja, Luna dan Amber sudah berdiri didepan mejaku

"Emm, ada apa?" aku sedikit kaget melihat mereka sepertinya mencariku. Biasanya mereka memanggilku saat ada perlu saja.

"Kau tahu kenapa Wookie tak berangkat hari ini?" tanya Luna.

Luna dan Amber itu pengurus kelas. Mungkin Wookie tidak mengirim surat makanya mereka bertanya padaku.

"Molla, mungkin ia sakit. Soalnya ia tak menitip pesan apa-apa padaku," jawabku sekenanya.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah." timpal Amber.

Mereka lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi, sesaat kemudian Luna menoleh "Istirahat pertama nanti ada yang ingin kubicarakan" kutanggapi dengan anggukan singkat.

Tumben sekali, ada apa ya?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Suasana kantin hari ini ramai sekali. Sebenarnya aku jarang pergi ke kantin karena biasanya aku membawa bekal dari rumah. Tapi, karena ada yang mau dibicarakan Luna aku pasrah saja saat dibawa kekantin. lagipula hari ini aku tak bawa bekal dan Wookie yang biasanya selalu berbagi bekal denganku juga tak berangkat.

Luna kan ketua kelas. Dia cantik dan berambut panjang. Dia juga termasuk kategori yeoja yang fashionable, meski menurutku apa saja yang dipakainya juga cocok. Gadis itu pun masuk daftar incaran para yeoja yang direbutkan banyak namja. Meski aku jarang mengobrol dengannya, aku tahu dia itu baik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disana saja!" Luna menunjuk meja yang terlihat kosong di pojok ruangan kantin. kami segera menuju meja tersebut setelah memesan beberapa makanan.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanyaku membuka percakapan setelah menghabiskan makanan kami. Aku merasa penasaran. Entah salah lihat atauu apa, tapi mendadak wajah Luna dipenuhi semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Bukankah kau mengenal Lee Donghae, anak kelas 2B Tata Seni itu?"

Degg.

Kenapa ya setiap aku mendengar nama Donghae jantungku berdegup kencang? Padahal hanya namanya?

"Iy..iya.. Dia temanku waktu SMP juga,"

"Jadi benar! Berarti kau sangat mengenalnya. Menurutmu bagaimana dia?" tanya luna, matanya terlihat berbinar.

Aku mencoba tenang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yeoja didepanku ini. Dia bertanya tentang semua hal mengenai Donghae, aku menjawab setahuku saja.

Yang benar saja? Luna suka pada Donghae? dan aku memberi informasi pada sainganku sendiri.

"Terimakasih untuk informasinya hari ini," itu kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar dari Luna sebelum ia meninggalkanku.

.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai disepanjang koridor.

Kalau sainganku itu Luna jelas aku akan kalah

Siapa sih yang tidak tertarik pada gadis cantik seperti Luna, jadi incaran banyak namj pula. Donghae pasti juga berfikir begitu.

padahal mungkin ini kesempatanku mendekati Donghae yang kabarnya sudah putus dengan Jessica 2 minggu yang lalu.

Yah, tapi aku jauh lebih mementingkan rasa gengsiku.

"Luna-ya! Kau serius, Donghae itu kan playboy. Dia mengencani banyak wanita dalam beberapa bulan setelah itu meninggalkan dan mencampakannya. Sayang sekali jika kau harus menjadi korban namja itu!"

Bukankah itu suara Amber?

"Bagaimana ya? menurutku dia namja yang baik, dan aku suka padanya," kini suara Luna yang terdengar.

Aku bukan mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Tapi karena kamar mandi ini tidak kedap suara dari luar pasti juga terdengar, apalagi suara si tomboy Amber yang super keras itu.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Sepi sekali!

Dijalan pulang ini aku hanya sendirian. Biasanya sih bersama Wookie, tahu sendiri hari ini dia absen. terpaksa aku pulang sendiri

'Wookie sebenarnya sakit apa ya?'

Sakit hati? Rasanya terlalu bodoh, hanya gara-gara namja hidup kita jadi tertunda.

Namja itu memang tak pernah mengerti perasaan yeoja, perasaan tulus seorang yeoja. Lebih bodohnya lagi, yeoja itu terlalu lemah. Sedikit-sedikit menangis, sedikit-sedikit curhat. Tapi itu memang karena sifat yeoja yang pada umumnya lembut.

Sepanjang jalan aku terus melamun memikirkan perbedaan namja dan yeoja. Sampai sampai aku menabrak sesuatu di depanku.

Sesuatu yang sangat besar.

"Huahahaha.. Bodoh sekali.. Haha" ada seseorang menertawakanku dari belakang.

Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga ingin tertawa, bodoh sekali. Mobil truk dengan warna kuning mencolok dan ukurannya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil kenapa aku bisa menabraknya? Benar-benar bodoh, aku malu sekali! Apalagi namja dibelakangku ini sedari tadi tak berhenti tertawa.

Ya. Daritadi ia terus tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya hal tadi sangat lucu untuknya.

Kupandang Donghae dengan tatapan sinis "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, terus saja tertawa sepuasmu," aku pergi meninggalkannya sambil terus mengumpat.

"Hahaha, tapi tadi kau memang bodoh. kenapa bisa menabrak mobil sebesar itu. Unyuk pabbo," kupercepat langkahku dan tak mengacuhkannya yang masih saja mengoceh dibelakang sana. sebenarnya aku malu sekali, aku tak tahu meski bersikap bagaimana?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Bukankah Donghae itu playboy!" kata-kata Amber masih terus terngiang.

'Apa itu benar?' batinku terus bertanya-tanya.

Bagiku Donghae itu namja yang paling baik yang pernah aku kenal, dia bisa menghargai orang lain teruutama yeoja. aku terkesan oleh sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Dia selalu bersikap lembut pada seorang yeoja bukan berarti dia itu playboy bukan?

Saat dia jadian dengan Jessica dulu, sejak lulus dari SMP sampai sekarangpun. Meskipun dulu aku merasa cemburu, tapi aku tahu itu sudah hal paling benar yang dilakukanny. Jessica sudah terlalu banya berkorban untuknya, gadis itu dengan semua pengorbanannya. Tidak pantas jika dibandingkan denganku yang terlalu pengecut, bahkan untuk mengekui perasaan ini.

Tapi berita tentang putusnya mereka berdua, kudengar Sica sengaja melepaskan Donghae, sebab selama ini Donghae tak pernah bisa membalas cintanya.

Meskipun aku merasa kasihan dan iba, dibalik itu semua aku senang. bukankah aku sekarang juga punya kesempatan?

Mengalahkan rasa gengsiku yang besar?

Yah.. Mungkin aku bisa melakukan sedikit hal, meskipun sedikit. Setidaknya perasaanku secara perlahan-lahan bisa tersampaikan. Tak mungkin aku mengatakannya secara langsung. Saat kami bertemu hanya akan ada pertikaian yang tidak penting lagi. Kemungkinan buruk juga akan menimpaku, misal dia menolakku mentah-mentah atau dia akan menertawakanku.

Tidak

Hal itu sangat memalukan. Mungkin aku tak bisa berkorban, tapi paling tidak sedikit tersampaikan pun tidak masalah.

Sret..

Kuambil selembar kertas bersih dari meja belajar, kutarik nafas panjang sebelum menggoreskan penaku diatas kertas ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeonghaseyo.

Aku datang bawa FF HaeHyuk berchapter, dan mungkin ini enggak bakalan banyak sampai berpuluh-puluh chapter mengingat cerita ini aku ambil dari novel buatanku pas SMP dulu. Pas lagi hoby-hobinya buat novel. Waktu aku belum mengenal Super Junior apalagi yang namanya FF. Dulu aku kira FF adalah sejenis nama BoyBand.

Mianhe ne kalau mungkin ceritanya tidak menarik, ini murni pemikiran aku pas SMP dengan cast yang aku ganti jadi HaeHyuk. Dengan bahasa yang tidak aku ganti pula..hehe

Aku berharap bangeett riview chingudeul untuk FF ini, dan demi kelanjutannya juga..

.

**Riview Please **


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMent, HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, OC, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

_Saat kau melihat ke kanan, aku ikut menengok ke kanan._

_Saat kau berpaling ke kiri, kuikuti ke kiri pula._

_Aku yang selalu berjalan di belakangmu ini._

_Berharap suatu saat kau berbalik dan melihatku, gadis yang selalu kesepian._

_Tahukah kau perasaan bergejolak ini?_

_Bahkan tanpa kau menyapaku, hanya sekedar melihat lengkungan bibirmu pipiku terasa memanas._

_Bisakah aku menyebut ini perasaan suka? Karena perasaan ini muncul semenjak aku mengenalmu._

_Berharap sedikit saja ada aku yang menyelinap di otakmu._

_Sedikit berharap._

.

.

Kulipat surat ini setelah menempel dan menjahitkan 1 kancing warna-warni di ujung kanan atas kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam amplop merah dengan corak teddy bear. Kenapa aku memilih warna merah? Aku hanya ingin suratku ini mencolok dimatanya dan secepat mungkin dibaca.

Sengaja tak kuberi nama pengirim. Tidak mungkin. Suatu ketakutan melingkupiku saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar tawanya, tawa yang ditujukan padaku. Stalker. Katakan saja aku seperti itu.

Apakah hal yang sedikit ini berarti untuknya. Setidaknya aku ingin ia membacanya, menyimpan atau kalau aku beruntung ia akan mengingatnya.

Tapi... Bagaimana jika dia hanya akan menganggap bodoh orang yang menulis puisi ini. Haruskah kuberi inisial? Hmm mungkin

Sret..sret

Kumasukkan surat ini ke tas

Dadaku berdesir lagi, aku bangkit dan berjalan kearah jendela. Langit sudah begitu gelap, aku tak akan bisa tidur dengan jendela kaca yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Aku ini penakut. Hehe. Kututup gorden dan kembali merebahkan diri pada ranjang besar singgahsanaku.

Besok aku harus berangkat lebih awal untuk menjalankan misi. Kunaikkan selimut sampai dagu dan mulai berdoa sebelum membentangkan layar di alam mimpi.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap

Tap

Lorong-lorong kelas meskipun masih terlalu pagi tapi banyak murid yang baru berdatangan. Segera kuambil langkah cepat menuju ke koridor tengah, di tempat penyimpanan loker. Mataku gencar mengawasi kanan kiri depan belakang atas bawah. Siapa tahu ada siluman cicak yang mengintipku lalu mengadukannya, atau ada ninja bersarung sedang bergelantungan pada dinding dan secara tiba-tiba muncul didepan hidungku. Ishh Otakku terlalu banyak teracuni drama kolosal. "Aman!" harus kupastikan tak ada yang melihatku mengendap endap seperti habis maling ayam. Lagipula aku tak doyan ayam, tapi kalau sudah dimasak nasi sebaskom pasti habis.

Loker nomer 169, aku hafal nomor loker Donghae diluar kepala. Kuselipkan suratku di celah atas loker.

Puk.

Beres suratku sudah ada didalam, kutepuk pelan pintu loker dan bergumam 'Terimakasih!' Aku kadang memang setengah sinting. Benda yang sering kuajak bicara itu kaca dan apa saja yang bisa memantulkan tubuh bahenolku yang 11:12 sama JuPe, atau mungkin menurut kalian tubuhku ini kerempeng. Benda kedua yang sering kuajak bicara adalah kalkulator. Kenapa kalkulator? Karena aku tak pandai matematika dan selalu mengomel pada kalkulatorku -yang selama ini tabah- saat aku salah memencet angka dan akhirnya berteriak frustasi seperti orang sarap karena waktu ulangan tinggal 5 menit. Saat itu juga Sonsaengnim akan menjitak kepalaku dan menyita kalkulator yang kugenggam dibawah meja. Aku tersenyum mengingat kalkulator itu sudah pernah disita 20 kali dan tetap kembali mengabdi ketiga yang sering kuajak bicara adalah kulit pisang, kenapa? Karena itu adalah bufa-buah favorit- ku

Berhenti bicara tentang keanehanku.

.

WAA..WAA..

Nyaris aku terlonjak karena kaget, kulihat 2 siswi berjalan kemari. Segera aku berpindah kedepan lokerku yang berjarak 5 langkah dari loker Donghae. Kubuka pintu loker yang memang tak dikunci dan pura-pura menata isi di dalamnya. Sebenarnya isi lokerku hanya kumpulan kaos kaki yang belom kecuci, nah daripada kaos kaki itu kubawa pulang dan menyebarkan bau aneh dirumahku dengan ujung-ujungnya amukan eonnikun jadilah kaos kaki berhargaku kusumpel disini. Kaos kaki kan murah, jadi aku bisa membeli seminggu sekali. Kalau tak ada uang aku tinggal meminjam dari dompet eonniku yang dibawah bantal itu. Emm bukan meminjam juga sih, tapi kupastikan pahala eonniku akan bertambah hehe

Ini juga bisa menjadi kejutan bagi orang iseng yang suka menggeledah loker orang, bisa dipastikan kejang 2 hari. Oke itu berlebihan, menurutku ini wangi kok. Dan suatu saat mereka pasti akan kubawa ke tukang loundry jika appa sudah pulang.

Apa tadi 2 orang itu melihatku? Sepertinya tidak, daritadi mereka terus asyik mengobrol. Mereka juga tak menyadari aku ada disini berdiri mengekor mata memperhatikan dengan wajah tegang sampai punggung keduanya menghilang.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

"Wah, sudah bel istirahat. Hoaahmm. Pelajaran ini sangat membosankan." disampingku Ryeowook menguap lebar, menepuk mulutnya yang terbuka seperti gerakan tarzan memanggil pasukannya. "Kita pergi!" tiba-tiba gadis mungil ini menarik tanganku dan menyeretku keluar kelas

Aku meringis saat ia memaksaku mengikuti langkah kecilnya. Aku merasa seperti tahanan orang gila yang lepas dan diseret untuk kembali ke sell. "Ehm Wookie ada apa sih? Kita mau kemana?"

Ryeowook mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Tentu saja ke gedung olahraga."

Hah?

Untuk apa kegedung olahraga? Ohh aku baru ingat hari ini kelas Donghae ada olahraga, dan kenapa Ryeowook juga hapal jadwal kelas Donghae. Bukan karena ia menyukai namja itu, melainkan teman sekelas Donghae yang bernama Minho. Dia memang keras kepala, padahal aku menyuruhnya melupakan Minho. Jadwal kita setiap hari Jumat bel istirahat pertama memang 'mengintip gedung olahraga'. Memalukan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau ceritakan itu benar, tentang surat cinta untuk Donghae." Ryeowook memicingkan mata ke arahku tanpa mengurangi kecepatan seretannya.

"Aku yakin kau bohong!" tambahnya. Hal bodoh karena aku selalu menceritakan semua hal pada sahabatku ini. Jika aku adalah gadis ceroboh yang sering bertingkah heboh maka dia adalah gadis periang yang mendukung tingkah hebohku. Intinya ia lebih over dariku. Bukankah kami cocok sebagai pasangan stalker? Lagi-lagi aku mengakuinya.

"Berhenti!" kutarik tanganku kuat dari genggaman Ryeowook, apa ia gila nyaris saja kita melangkah masuk gedung ini. Atau dia terlalu menggebu-gebu ingin melihat sang mantan. Alhasil kami menepi dan hanya mengintip dari sebuah jendela besar menghadap taman sekolah.

Di tengah lapangan itu para namja bergerombol. "Wah...wah...wah. Apa ini? Coba liat!" seorang namja ceking berteriak sedetik kemudian namja itu yang dikroyok, mereka lari-larian seperti memperebutkan sesuatu. Kupicingkan mata supaya melihat lebih jelas. Benda itu direbut oleh namja tinggi yang baru datang, kulirik Ryeowook yang tersenyum sendiri melihat Minho yang sekarang mengibas-kibaskan benda yang kuyakini adalah lembaran kertas. "Wahh.. surat cinta! Surat cinta!" teriak Minho.

Kertas warna merah muda.

Kancing di ujung surat

Lho! Itukan suratku. Aishh.

Harusnya aku memikirkan kemungkinan yang seperti ini. Tak mungkin juga kan aku masuk kedalam dan merebut surat itu, aku masih waras.

Mataku membulat saat Minho dengan lantang membaca tulisan tanganku dengan gaya gesture yang ia buat berlebihan. Semua anak dilapangan melempar pandangan pada Donghae yang terduduk dilantai sedetik kemudian tertawa saat isi suratku tuntas dibacakan.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg. Kenapa jadi begini sih?

"Jadi itu suratmu? Lucu juga." dengan nada menggoda Ryeowook mencolek daguku.

Perhatianku kembali pada area lapangan, pada Minho yang ingin kulempar granat sekarang jika tidak mengingat ia adalah pria yang dicintai sahabatku.

Minho masih mengamati suratku dengan telunjuk mengetuk-ngetuk dagu "Tunggu..tunggu! Disini tak ada nama pengirim! Tapi ada inisial "'L'". Siapa yaa?"menyebalkan, bolehkan aku melemparnya ke ragunan terdekat Wookie? Jangan sampai ketahuan bahwa itu surat dariku.

"Aku tahuuu. Itu pasti Luna! yak "'L'" Luna?"

"Wah benar pasti Luna-ya!" anak-anak bergantian menyorakkan nama Luna

"Iya, Luna kan suka padamu. Kemarin saja kau diberi syal rajutan. Iya kan?" seorang namja tambun menepuk pundak Donghae.

Aku tertohok mendengar semuanya. Luna? dia sudah melakukan sejauh itu, memberi syal pada Donghae? Bahkan teman-teman Donghae sudah tahu.

Tapi surat itu bukan. Itu bukan dari Luna. kenapa aku menggunakan nama marga sebagai inisial. Yang bodoh itu aku.

Dadaku rasanya sakit saat memperhatikan Donghae yang tersenyum malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah. Wajah itu pernah kulihat, wajah yang sangat lucu menurutku. Tapi entah aku tak bisa tertawa, hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

Donghae

Mungkin dia punya perasaan yang sama dengan Luna.

"Nggak! Ini nggak bisa dibiarkan, yang menulis surat itu kan Hyukkie bukan Luna. Surat itu dari Hyukkie, aku harus beritahu Donghae!" Ryeowook menggeram marah. segera kutahan langkahnya. Aku lebih memilih merasa sakit daripada malu.

"Jangan Wookie, andwae! Aku justru tak ingin dia tahu surat itu sebenarnya dariku." terus kugelengkan kepala didepan Ryeowook. Ahh, rasanya mataku memanas.

Ryeowook melepas tanganku dan menggenggamnya, "Tapi jika seperti ini sia-sia saja kan Hyukkie." beruntung aku mempunyai sahabat sebaik dia. Aku memandang Ryeowook dengan mimik memelas, sedikit anggukan untuk meyakinkannya. "Gwaenchana, aku baik-baik saja. Kita kembali ke kelas ne?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian surat itu, dan Donghae tetap saja tak tahu surat itu dariku.

Dan aku tetap saja diam.

Mungkin hubungan Luna dan Donghae sudah semakin dekat. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering menjumpai mereka berdua, di koridor, di perpustakaan, terakhir kali sat istirahat di kantin pernah suatu kali aku berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Hay unyuk, nenek sihir. Nasi di mangkukmu banyak sekali, tapi kau tak bisa gemuk" Donghae melirik nampan yang kubawa kemudian mengusap surai sebahuku pelan.

Ahh.. Anak ini! Padahal disampingnya ada Luna, masih sempatnya mengejekku. Aku pura-pura saja cemberut, "Ha? Terserah aku. Kau sendiri tak bisa tumbuh tinggi dengan baik." kusejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuh Donghae, dan memang tinggi kita sejajar.

Donghae melotot, dia selalu sensitif jika membahas tinggi badan. Huh, siapa dulu yang memulai ia yang menuai.

"Kau ini..." Luna yang diabaikan menarik tangan Donghae, membuat ucapan namja itu terhenti. "Kita duduk disana saja!"

Luna. Entah kenapa aku melihat pancaran tidak suka saat mataku bersitatap dengannya, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja. Tanpa menunggu Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya, aku beranjak berjalan menuju meja dimana Wookie menungguku, meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sudah berjalan menjauh pula.

Dadaku sakit lagi.

Makanan ini juga aku tak nafsu makan melihatnya, yahh tapi karena ini terlanjur dibeli apalagi ini gratis traktiran dari Wookie. Daripada mubazir aku akan menghabiskannya..hehe

Tapi tetap saja yang namanya namja itu menyebalkan, apalagi yang namanya Donghae itu.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Angin di bulan Februari ini benar-benar sejuk. Menenangkan. Kupejamkan mata menikmati angin yang menerbangkan rambut pendekku. Seandainya rambutku masih panjang aku akan berphoto ria dengan gaya iklan shampo sekarang.

Entah apa yang membuatku betah berdiam disini, padahal hari ini adalah hari dimana umma pulang dari Chunan dan penderitaanku karena menelan sup tanpa rasa Teukki eonni berakhir, eonniku memang hanya bisa memasak sup. Jujur, aku tak bisa makan sebaskom jika seperti itu.

Duduk-duduk ditaman sekolah juga enak, apalagi warna langit yang sedikit kelabu dengan angin sepoi-sepoi pula. Dibawah pohon ichiyo yang besar dan teduh aku mulai menyandarkan punggung. Kuaduk-aduk isi tas mencari novel yang telah aku pinjam di perpustakaan dan mulai mengeluarkan snack persediaan makanan plus minuman.

"Rasanya seperti piknik saja. Hahaha..." kebiasaanku bicara sendiri kambuh lagi. Mulai kubuka novel tebal dipangkuanku. Hobiku adalah membaca -coret- kecuali membaca buku pelajaran, kamus, logaritma apalagi dan sebagainya yang membosankan. Dan aku lebih suka cerita yang menyedihkan, dimana aku akan membayangkan aku yang menjadi pemeran utama disana. Konyol mungkin tapi aku bisa menangis tersedu hanya karena membaca cerita yang sad-ending.

Tapi kesunyian itu kadang memang diperlukan. Dimana suatu waktu kita ingin merilekskan otak dari masalah hingga kembali bisa berfikir jernih, tidak grasah-grusuh dan lebih penting menggunakan logika dan perasaan secara seimbang.

Kenapa aku jadi berkata-kata begini. Kadang aku punya sisi dewasa dibalik sifat ceroboh nan sangar yang kumiliki.

Alisku bertaut saat tiba-tiba ada yang menarik lengan seragamku dari belakang.

BRUUKKK..

Tubuhku menegang. Dalam sekejap punggungku rasanya seperti tertimpa beras satu karung "Kyaaaaa..."

Setelah memikirkan benda apa yang tengah menimpaku, rejeki atau musibahkah. Aku memutuskan untuk berteriak saja dan beranjak berdiri. Sukses. Makanan dan minumanku tumpah dan terkapar diatas rumput. Nanar kupandangi makanan piknikku, mana bisa dimakan lagi? Kan kotor.

Sejenak aku masih terfokus pada makanan yang tak mungkin bisa kumakan lagi, aku berbalik melihat orang itu telah menghancurkan piknik Februariku. Aku tahu itu orang karena aku bisa mendengar desahan maksudku erangannya yang sedikit mirip desahan.

Mulutku tercekat, mataku lekat tertuju pada tubuh yang tergeletak pingsan, tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa tubuhku mendadak kaku seperti ini sih. Perasaan takut dan khawatir menjalariku.

Lee Donghae.

Dia tak bergerak meski aku panggil beberapa kali dia masih tetap dalam posisinya. Tubuhnya babak belur, muka dan lengannya berwarna jingga seperti langit sore ini, ada juga darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Kudekati tubuh yang tengkurap di atas rumput itu "Donghae?"

Kugoncang bahunya, "Donghae kau kenapa? Donghae bangun! Ayo bangun jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu!" terdengar sedikit erangan namja ini, mungkin karena aku menggoncang tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Erangan kesakitannya membuatku miris.

"Donghae! Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan cari bantuan, jangan kemana-mana!" apa yang kuucapkan, babbo mana mungkin dia bisa kemana-mana dengan tubuh babak belur begitu.

Tap

Tap

Sepi!

Sedah tak ada siapa-siapa di sekolah, tak ada orang. Mana satpamnya tak ada lagi, pasti ngopi diwarung. Oke! Aku tak mungkin menyusul satpam yang sedang menikmati kopinya. Ini darurat!

Ruang UKS adalah satu-satunya tempat yang melintas di otakku.

Brak. Kriett.. Kriett

Tidak, aku tak sempat mengurusi pintu yang sudah aus itu. Tenagaku besar juga jika sedang kalut. Kubuka kotak P3K di atas meja. Dengan tangan serampanganku obat-obat terlempar dilantai. "Aku tak sempat membereskan semua ini."

Dengan tergesa kutinggalkan ruangan UKS yang tak sengaja kubuat berantakan dan pintu aus yang akan lepas dari engselnya. Ayolah sekolah ini bisa memanggil tukang bangunan, beruntung tak ada saksi yang melihatku. alhasil sekotak P3K yang kubawa ketaman belakang sekolah tempat aku meninggalkan Donghae.

"Hhhh." aku bernafas lega saat melihat Donghae sudah duduk dan bersandar dibatang pohon yang tadi kutempati, wajahnya meringis kesakitan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Kukeluarkan kapas dan alkohol dari kotak P3K, berbekal pengetahuanku yang secuil dalam mengobati luka.

"Pelan-pelan. Kasar sekali! Sakit tahu!" bentak Donghae. Anak ini tak tahu diri, sudah ditolong malah marah-marah. Dasar.

Aku mendelik kearahnya, meskipun aku tahu dia hanya memejamkan mata sambil meringis "Ini juga sudah pelan-pelan. Kau itu yang jangan banyak bicara," lebih kutekan kapas pada wajahnya sedikit jengkel dan raungannya makin keras.

Huh

"Nah selesai." kupasang ikatan terakhir diperban tangan kirinya. Lilitan yang tak beraturan tapi menurutku cukup OK.

Ah, aku baru sadar Donghae sedari tadi menatapku dengan mata sayunya. "Ehmm.. Gomawoyo!" aku tersentak mendengar nada lembut yang meluncur dari bibirnya, seulas senyuman ia paksakan alhasil ringisannya yang mendominasi. Kami saling bertatapan, aku membalasnya dengan senyum simpul. Donghae, meski wajahnya babak belur begitu dia tetap terlihat tampan.

"Kenapa? Emm Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kau seperti..." sengaja tak kulanjutkan ucapanku hanya bisa menatap tubuhnya yang lemah, pasti dia tahu maksudku kan. Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya menyamai kerutan yang kubuat "Aku juga bingung. Gerombolan anak kelas 3 tiba-tiba memukulku, salah satu dari mereka membawa tongkat bisbol." Aku bergidik mendengarnya, bisa kubayangkan betapa sakitnya itu. Apa mereka tak punya otak, "Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" Donghae menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanku, "Molla."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Perlahan lahan aku dan Donghae menyusuri jalan beraspal, hanya suara gesekan sepatu yang terdengar jelas. Ya. Karena kaki Donghae yang tak bisa menapak tanah dengan baik ditambah jiwa kemanusiaanku yang besar. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan namja ini sendiri disekolah dan membiarkannya ngesot untuk pulang. Aku masih punya hati nurani, apalagi dia orang yang kusukai meski seringkali membuatku sebal. Tapi sikapnya kali ini manis, dengan cara bicaranya yang lembut atau bisa dibilang lebih ke memelas.

Dan inilah jadinya karena aku sok kepahlawanan. Aku bantu memapahnya sampai rumah dan satu kata yang ingin kuucapkan tapi kutahan 'Berat'

Namja ini makannya apa sih?

Setelah memikirkan yang namanya berat, kurasa sekarang pipiku memanas menyadari posisi kami. Donghae mengalungkan tangannya dipundakku, aku yang benar-benar jadi tumpuannya berdiri. Bukankah ini terkesan seperti pelukan sambil berjalan? Hihi

Tapi. Jujur aku tak pernah dalam kondisi menguntungkan seperti ini, maksudnya aku tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Donghae. Pipiku memanas setiap hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Kudengar sura tawa pelan dari mulutnya. Apa sehabis mendapat bogem mentah otaknya sedikit melenceng, hobi ketawa sendiri?

"Waeyo? Ada yang lucu?" tanyaku ketus.

"Gwaenchanayo." bisa kudengar kikikkannya berlanjut. Dasar gila.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Jangan-jangan debaran jantungku ini terdengar olehnya? Jangan sampai

Klek.

Akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumah Donghae, perjalanan yang melelahkan sekaligus mendebarkan padahal rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah tapi waktu terasa berjalan lebih lambat. Kalau lebih jauh lagi wajahku dipastikan semerah lipstik Teukki eonni.

"Gomawo Unyuk!" ucapan terimakasih kedua yang kudengar darinya hari ini, meski tetap dengan panggilan menyebalkan itu. Donghae tersenyum lagi. Senyuman yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Tampan.

Hmm..

Bolehkah aku menyimpan senyuman itu?

Bolehkah aku menyimpannya untuk harapanku sendiri?

Bukankah saat ini senyuman itu ditujukan untukku? Hanya untukku?

Aku terlonjak saat Donghae mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahku. Memalukan Lee Hyukjae. Aku harap tak ada air liur yang menghiasi mulutku saat melamunkannya. Pasti aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Aku tercekat saat Donghae menarik tanganku, membawa tubuhku mendekat padanya.

"Cium aku dong?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**

Sori telat, masih inget dengan fic ini?

Karena penghapusan FFn sedikit malas melanjutkan. Tapi sekarang aku .

Aku tahu fic ini membosankan, tapi tolong beri tanggapan, aku terima flame dengan terbuka karena disini aku juga masih belajar.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meriview chapter sebelumnya. Riview lagi ne?


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMent, HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, OC, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Cium aku dong!"

"Eh?"

Siapa saja tolong pukul pantatku! Apa sekarang aku berada di lapisan teratas dari lamunanku? Kukedipkan mata berkali-kali, tak ada yang berubah. Donghae masih didepanku mencengkeram tanganku, memeluk leherku dan memperkecil jarak wajahnya dengan wajahku. Oh God! Jika aku bermimpi bangunkanlah sekarang dan jika ini bukan mimpi biarkan aku menerima hadiah kecil buah dari kesabaranku selama ini.

Tapi ini aneh. Sungguh! Aku bisa merasakan setiap tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya walau dengan mata terpejam. Tapi sudah beberapa detik berlalu tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. Tak ada rasa basah, tak ada rasa hangat, tak ada lumatan, tak ada gigitan apalagi desahan seperti yang Ryeowook ceritakan waktu pertama kali ia ciuman. Jantungku sudah mau meledak dan semua itu tak kualami. Benar, ini pasti mimpi!

"Bertahanlah sebentar!" Mataku membulat menyadari jarak bibirku dengan bibir namja ini hanya 5 centi kurang lebih. Pandangan kami bersitatap dengan posisi kepalanya yang miring, nyaris hidung kami bersentuhan.

Dan apa tadi ia bilang? Bertahanlah? Ia fikir aku ibu-ibu yang sedang menjalani masa persalinan? Ekspresinya datar

Lee Donghae, kenapa kau mempermainkanku? Hal seperti ini lucukah? Menyebalkan.

Ia mempertahankan pelukannya pada leherku meski aku ingin mundur. Tak mengertikah sekarang perasaanku campur aduk. Apa maunya?

Brukk

Drap..

Drap.. Drap..

Luna? Rambut panjang sedikit pirang, masih memakai seragam sekolah. Donghae sudah melepaskan pelukannya hingga aku bisa melihat punggung gadis yang sepertinya syok hingga melupakan tas tangan yang dibawanya berisi buku paket. Aku semakin yakin itu Luna. Kenapa?

"Baiklah kau sudah boleh pulang, terima kasih sudah membantu." Kuputar kepalaku, Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "Aku hanya tak mau ambil repot dengan dia!" Kupicingkan mataku. Apa maksudnya?

"Bukan mauku, maaf untuk yang tadi!" Apa namja ini begitu merasa bersalah? Dia bahkan tak pernah minta maaf sebelumnya, dan kini masih dengan sikap kikuk pupil matanya bergerak tak teratur seperti orang bingung.

Mungkin memang tak ada ciuman, mungkin memang aku dibohongi. Tapi satu kesimpulan yang kudapat, Donghae ingin membuat Luna marah berarti ia tak menyukai Luna. Kesempatanku makin lebar.

"Gwaenchana, aku pulang!" Kenapa aku ikut kikuk setelah hal tadi? Ish bodoh! Kuputar balikkan badanku berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Bukankah harusnya aku marah? Tapi sekarang aku malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

Saat sampai di belokan pertigaan aku menoleh ke belakang, hanya sekedar hasrat untuk melihat rumahnya. Donghae masih disitu, berdiri didepan pagar, masih memandangiku meski aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya karena jarak yang terlalu jauh juga. Tapi kenapa aku merasa untuk kali ini dia yang melihatku, dia yang memperhatikanku. Ini kenyataan atau sebatas harapan yang kulebih-lebihkan?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Apa kau tak ingin membuat coklat Hyukkie? Seminggu lagi kan hari valentine!" Ryeowook mulai menanyaiku saat istirahat makan siang. Kucomot beberapa potong daging dari kotak bekalnya, ia hanya mendelik tapi tak menghalangi tindakanku.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela kelas, pandanganku tertuju ke seberang lapangan. Kelas Donghae.

Apa aku harus membuat coklat?

Bagaimana caraku memberikannya?

Apa nanti coklatku akan diterima?

"Hyukkie!" suara cempreng Ryeowook mengusik lamunanku, hampir saja sumpit yang dibawanya itu mencolok mataku. "Bukankah sudah hampir 4 tahun sejak kau menyukai Donghae, sampai kapan kau menyimpan perasaanmu?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai mengunyah makanan lagi.

Sampai kapan aku mau menyimpannya?

Aku sendiri tak tahu.

Kuketuk-ketukkan sumpit pada daguku, "Masalahnya, aku tak bisa memasak apalagi membuat coklat." mataku menerawang mengingat terakhir kali aku mencoba membuat makanan manis itu. Bulan valentine saat aku masih kelas 3 SMP, untuk masalah bentuk tak ada yang dipersoalkan. Aku bisa membentuk love, bear, segitiga yah meski sedikit retak cukup terlihat cantik. Tapi jangan bandingkan dengan rasanya, aku ini buta akan dapur. Tugasku selesai makan ya cuci piring, tak pernah sekalipun memasak. Saat Teukki eonni sukarela jadi pencicip coklat pertamaku dengan pedoman resep yang aku catat di acara TV, eonniku sakit perut sebab yang kumasukkan bukan gula tapi garam. Dan 1 lagi aku tak terbiasa melakukan pencicipan pada makanan yang tengah kumasak, dan inilah hasilnya. Untuk esoknya aku melakukan percobaan kedua kali, dibantu oleh Ryeowook yang mungkin kasihan setelah mendengar ceritaku. Yahh.. Dia jago masak, kufikir semua akan berjalan lancar sampai ditengah jalan ia harus meninggalkanku menemui Minho yang saat itu mereka dalam tahap PDKT. Kubilang aku buta dapur kan, apalagi dapur di rumah orang lain. Dari aku mencari gula dan tak ketemu lalu kupakai sirup yang ada dikulkas, bodohnya lagi ternyata itu sirup diabetes. Yasudah rasanya jadi abcdefg, plus omelan yang kudapat dari Ryeowook karena menggosongkan bokong pancinya. Paling tidak yang terakhir mending, tak akan membuat perutmu melilit. Aku memberikannya pada anjing tetangga sebelah dan dia doyan-doyan saja. Setelah itu aku tak pernah mencoba yang namanya membuat atau lebih tepatnya menghancurkan image coklat.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Wahh besar sekali tokonya! Apa disini tak mahal?" bisikku sambil menyikut Ryeowook yang ada disampingku, ia malah melenggang masuk.

Berbicara tentang harga aku memang tak suka yang mahal, selain pelit ~sifat eonniku menurun padaku~ coklat kalau sudah dimakan ya habis. Beberapa menit kemudian kita akan lupa tentang rasanya, meski masih ingat dengan merk nya. Menurutku tak ada bedanya yang murah dengan yang mahal, mereka sama-sama dimakan, sama-sama masuk perut, sama-sama namanya adalah coklat.

Toko ini besar sekali, kufikir papan nama didepan juga terbuat dari coklat. Dan coba lihat dalamnya! Bervariasi. Oke lee Hyukjae kau tak perlu sampai melongo seperti itu dong. Tidak, aku hanya kaget dengan parsel coklat yang harganya ratusan ribu.

Ryeowook menarik tanganku saat aku tengah asik mengagumi harga-harga coklat "Tenang saja, sebelah sini harganya murah! Dan yang pasti rasanya tak kalah enak!" bisik Ryeowook menunjuk deretan coklat di rak. Dia memang memahamiku, dia tahu pasti aku akan lebih memilih membeli kaos kaki ketimbang coklat sekali makan. Biasanya aku dan Ryeowook memang suka berbelanja, lebih memilih ke pasar daripada mall. Jika dia tahu semua sudut pasar, aku yang paling jago tawar-menawar kkk.

Kira-kira coklat apa yang disukai Donghae? Bagaimana dengan bentuk boneka lucu ini? tapi yang kuberi coklat tak ada lucu-lucunya. Lalu bentuk bunga ini? Tidak! Dia kan namja. Atau bentuk love? Bungkusnya warna apa ya? Enaknya beli yang besar atau yang kecil, yah yang penting tak lebih dari isi di dompetku.

Banyak pertanyaan yang mungkin tak bisa dijawab, tapi daritadi mataku sudah mengekor satu jenis coklat.

"Sudah dapat kan? Kelihatannya itu bagus... " Ryeowook memperhatikan coklat yang baru saja kuambil, "..dan murah."

Yak! Dia tak perlu menekankan bagian itu. Kuamati pula coklat pilihan Ryeowook, punyaku lebih sederhana lebih menggambarkan diriku. Aku memutuskan untuk membeli coklat bentuk kotak memanjang yang dibungkus kertas warna silver dengan hiasan pita putih-biru. Tak perlu kusebutkan merknya kan?

Coklat ini terlihat cantik dan elegan. Kenapa aku jadi tak sabar menunggu hari-H ? Membayangkan kemungkinan yang indah jika coklatku diterima. Tapi aku tak berharap yang muluk-muluk.

Kalau perasaan ini bisa tersampaikan rasanya sudah cukup. Meskipun aku juga sering berkhayal bisa berada disamping Donghae. Kegiatan orang jomblo sepertiku adalah banyak berkhayal. Tapi aku tak ingin terus terbuai dengan keadaan yang jauh dari nyata itu. Bukankah saat kita bermimpi kita juga harus tetap bangun? Melihat sisi nyata kehidupan.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Besok adalah hari valentine. Hari dimana aku akan mengakukan perasaanku.

Coklat yang kubeli kemarin sudah kusimpan baik-baik, jangan sampai Eonniku yang pelit itu menemukan dan memakannya.

"Arggghhh!"

"Hyukkie! Gwaenchana? Kebiasaan deh, kalau jalan jangan sambil melamun!" Ryeowook membantuku berdiri dari posisi terjembab diatas tanah, salahkan batu itu yang seenaknya menghalangi jalan.

"Hahaha, jongmal pabboya unyuk!" Hah suara itu? Kenapa setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu satu jalur dengannya. Apa-apaan aku, aku selalu mempermalukan diri sendiri. Jujur aku malu, aku tak suka ditertawakan seperti itu. Setidaknya dia lebih kasihan padaku, menolongku kek. Lututku sampai berdarah begini dan tawanya makin kencang. Kali ini aku hanya bisa menunduk.

Kurasakan tangan Ryeowook mengelus punggungku. "Donghae! kau ini senang sekali melihat orang menderita." Ryeowook sampai marah demi aku.

"Itu karena kecerobohannya, jangan menyalahkanku. jika aku geli apa aku tak boleh tertawa. Hahaha, sudahlah aku duluan!" Kudongakkan kepalaku dia sudah berbalik setelah melambaikan tangan.

Donghae!

Kalau kau seperti ini

Niatku semakin goyah saja!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hyukkie! Apakah hari ini akan ada badai stunami. Ini kedua kalinya kau berangkat lebih awal setelah kejadian surat itu. Jangan-jangan kau akan menyerahkannya sekarang ya?" Ryeowook berbicara tanpa jeda, matanya jahil memandangku. Hari ini sepertinya aku jadi wanita seutuhnya, emm maksudnya dari pagi tadi, aku benar-benar bangun awal menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk dandan. Sepanjang perjalanan aku juga mengumbar senyum, dan tak sedikit orang yang menatapku aneh.

"Sepertinya akan kuberikan saat istirahat. Tapi aku terlalu gugup!"

"Optimislah.. Donghae pasti menerima coklatmu! Kita sama-sama berjuang! Hwaiting!" Ryeowook mengepalkan tangan didepanku, kufikir dia akan meninjuku. Aku tahu siapa orang yang jadi targetnya. Pasti si Minho, namja sok kegantengan itu. Bersamaan selesainya kegalauanku guru matematika pun masuk kelas.

.

Kriinnggg

.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kubuang perlahan, begitu kulakukan berulang kali sebelum beranjak berdiri mengikuti Ryeowook yang sudah keluar kelas lebih dulu. Rambut masih rapi! Senyuman sudah OK mengingat tadi malam aku terus latihan didepan kaca. Dialog sudah hapal. Pakaian? tentu aku pakai seragam. Coklat sudah sip. Sekarang tinggal mental.

Kuperhatikan sekeliling, koridor yang kulewati ramai. Banyak para yeoja yang menggerombol berkasak-kusuk, 'Bodoh' batinku saat melihat ada yang histeris saat coklatnya diterima. Yang jelas aku takkan meniru tindakan itu. Disudut dekat aula aku juga melihat sepasang anak adam, tapi sang yeoja terlihat menangis. Penolakan.

Yahh.. Beginilah suasana hari valentine.

Kupercepat langkahku menuju taman belakang sekolah, tempat biasa yang sering dihabiskan Donghae saat istirahat, tempat piknik februariku yang hancur waktu itu, tempat dimana aku selalu bisa mengintipnya dari jauh. Rasanya keberanianku mulai muncul. Bolehkan aku berharap namja itu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

Donghae! Kulihat ia duduk dibangku taman tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa namja. Mau tak mau aku hanya biasa mengintip dibalik pohon menunggu temannya pergi dulu. Kini bayangan aku berhadapan dengannya membuatku gugup, tak usah ditanya kecepatan detak jantungku. Kubenahi lagi rambutku "Ayolah, kau bisa gadis cantik!" Kusemangati diriku sendiri. Saat bernarsis ria biasanya kepercayaan diriku kembali.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan saat temannya sudah benar-benar pergi. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, aku harap ia tak terkejut dan mengira aku hantu karena muncul diam-diam dibelakangnya.

"Donghae!" suaraku terdengar kecil, rasa gugup ini berpengaruh besar juga. Sedetik kemudian Donghae menoleh, "Eh unyuk, ada apa? Kau mencariku eum?" Ia berdiri tepat didepanku, persis seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Parah! Kenapa otakku jadi blank begini, apa yang harus aku katakan. Dialog yang kuhapal buyar berantakan.

"Hae...eh..ini...ehmm... " Refresh otakmu Lee Hyukjae, memalukan sekali. "...aku...sebenarnya coklat ini, sudah lama aku menyukaimu!" aku menunduk, coklat yang kubawa sudah kusodorkan.

Lama kemudian tak ada jawaban tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Disaat seperti ini aku malah ingin mendengarnya tertawa daripada diam. Aku mendongak, menatap lekat mata namja didepanku. Kenapa dia memandangku dengan cara seperti itu?

Matanya sayup. Dadaku makin bergejolak saat tangan Donghae terulur, menggenggam tanganku dan menurunkannya "Mian, aku tak bisa menerima coklat ini."

Apa aku salah dengar? Katakan aku salah dengar! Sesuatu didadaku rasanya seperti terkena cubitan-cubitan kecil tapi terus-menerus.

"Wae?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat, tak tahu keberanian darimana aku menanyakannya. Sudah jelas ia menolakku.

"Aku tak menyukaimu, mian aku harus kembali ke kelas!" 2 kali kata maaf itu membuat cubitan yang menghantam dadaku lebih keras. Sakit. Aku tertegun memandang punggungnya yang kokoh, aku memandangnya terus memandangnya sampai mataku terasa nanar. Perlahan sekelilingku terlihat gelap, pudar sampai bulir air asin ini menetes dipipiku.

Ya Tuhan. Aku berharap jika semua ini hanya mimpi.

Tubuhku lemas sekali. Sesak. Aku tak ingin menangis tapi seenak jidat air ini keluar dari mataku meski kupejamkan erat. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Jangan lemah! Jangan menangis!

Jangan lemah! Jangan menangis!

Segera kuhapus lelehan dipipiku dan beranjak kembali ke kelas.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Brak..

Kugeser kursiku dengan kasar dan menghempaskan pantatku untuk duduk. Mataku menerawang kedepan, rasanya masih panas. Sosok Ryeowook kutangkap sekilas sedang tersenyum didepan pintu lalu berjalan kearahku. Ia memelukku dari samping, "Hyukkie, aku senang sekali! Minho menerima coklatku, yah meski dia tak bilang apa-apa aku sudah cukup puas."

Kenapa?

Kenapa aku tak pernah beruntung? Bahkan kekecewaan ini adalah hal terberat yang pernah kualami. Aku juga ingin bahagia, hanya menerima coklatku pun ia tak mau.

"Hyukkie bagaimana? Kenapa?" Ryeowook menggoncang bahuku, tak tahu dari kapan pundakku sudah bergetar. Tangan Ryeowook menunjuk benda yang kubawa dibawah meja. coklat itu jadi penyok karena genggamanku yang kencang.

"Hiks..dia tak punya per..hiks..perasaan yang sama denganku!"

Bodoh! Kubilang jangan menetes lagi. Aku mengingkari hal yang kukatakan, aku sendiri yang bilang tak ada gunanya menghabiskan waktu untuk menangisi namja. Dan kini aku benar-benar menangisinya. Dengan kepala yang menunduk seperti ini air mataku semakin deras. Kurasakan pelukan hangat Ryeowook dan bisikan 'Uljima' berkali-kali kudengar. Biarlah untuk sekali saja aku begini, bahkan aku ingin berteriak, aku sangat kesal!

"Mianhe Hyukkie, mianhe. Kalau saja aku tak memaksamu memberikan coklat itu. Mungkin semua takkan seperti ini, mianhe," lirih Ryeowook

Payah! Kenapa aku membuat orang lain ikut menangis. Kugelengkan kepalaku setelah mengusap kasar pipiku. Aku bersyukur kelas masih sepi.

"Anio. Bukan salahmu! Cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Kurasa memang lebih baik aku tahu kenyataannya." Aku berusaha tersenyum, setidaknya biar aku saja yang merasakan kesedihan ini. Perasaanku berantakan.

Keberanianku...

Keberanian yang sudah kukumpulkan selama 4 tahun pada hari ini sia-sia.

Cintaku tak terbalas, tetap takkan terbalas sejauh apapun aku mengulurkan tangan.

Paadahal selama ini aku hanya melihatnya, tak pernah ada yang lain.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Oke nona Lee, kau sudah bisa pulang!"

Kubungkukkan badan dalam-dalam pada Sonsaengnim. "Baik pak terimakasih. Saya permisi dulu."

Harusnya aku sudah pulang kerumah dari tadi dan menenangkan diri. Tapi ternyata guru matematika itu mempunyai hadiah lebih untukku, membuatku tertahan 2 jam disekolah karena harus remidi ujian bulanan. Parahnya kenapa harus aku sendiri yang mengulang? Padahal hari ini adalah hari berkabungku. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, entah kenapa aku tadi tak bisa konsen, aku tak yakin dimana mestinya dijawab 'b' kutulis 'd'. Masa bodolah, kepalaku pusing mungkin karena aku sendiri tak terbiasa menangis seperti tadi pagi.

Tapi meski sudah menginjak waktu sore sekolah masih ramai, banyak 2 manusia yang berjalan beriringan, berpasang-pasang.

"Eh?"

Baru saja satu langkah aku keluar dari gerbang, mataku menangkap pemandangan yang kini membuatku down. Luna merangkul lengan Donghae! Mereka berjalan sambil tertawa.

Luna tampak bermanja-manja, berulang kali ia menempelkan kepalanya di bahu namja itu. Donghae mengelus rambut pirangnya. Mereka tertawa lagi. Aku bisa melihatnya meski mereka berjalan membelakangiku, tawa mereka sangat jelas. Cubitan-cubitan kecil kembali bergemuruh didadaku.

Hal ini, kenapa aku harus melihatnya? Baru tadi pagi aku patah hati, kini aku harius kecewa 2 kali di hari yang sama. Kau memang menyedihkan Lee Hyukjae!

"Hyukkie." Kuseka air mataku sebelum menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang yeoja teman sekelasku mencincing tas tangan besar berjalan kearahku. Kubalas senyumnya. "Hyukkie, rumah kita searah kan? Pulang sama-sama saja ne!" Amber menjejeri langkahku.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sama-sama saja," ujarku mulai berjalan.

"Eh? Dari awal kan aku sudah bilang begitu. Kau sakit ya?" Aku menggeleng saat Amber menempelkan tangannya pada keningku. Amber menatapku heran, aku benar-benar tak bisa konsentrasi hari ini. "Ah, anio. Kau juga baru pulang?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Amber mengangguk, alisku bertaut saat ia menempelkan jari telunjuk dibibir, ia berjalan makin menempel disampingku "Sshhtt, aku tadi menemani Luna memberi coklat untuk Donghae. Dan ternyata diterima. Makanya sekarang aku ditinggal sendiri." Amber menaikkan dagu seolah menunjuk sepasang manusia yang berjalan didepan kami. Setelah itu ia terkikik sendiri, kutanggapi dengan senyum pahit.

Jadi mereka sudah jadian.

Hatiku serasa lebih perih. Jadi yang waktu itu apa? Kenapa waktu itu Donghae sengaja mengecewakan Luna? Atau itu semua hanya siasatnya untuk mempermainkanku. Aku yang terlalu bodoh, semua ini tak adil buatku.

"Dasar kalian! Jangan terlalu mesra seperti itu, membuat orang iri saja!" Disampingku Amber berteriak, menyentakku dari sekilas lamunan insiden ciuman dua minggu yang lalu.

Donghae dan Luna menoleh serentak, mereka tersenyum pada amber lalu saling berpandangan melempar tatapan malu-malu

Hmm.. Aku bahkan pernah membayangkan ada diposisi Luna. Berjalan beriringan, bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama. Hanya saja disini aku jadi pihak ketiga yang kurang beruntung. Bahkan sedetikpun Donghae tamenatapku, ia tak mau memandangku. Air ini mulai berkumpul dipelupuk mata. Tidak! Setidaknya aku tak boleh menangis disini.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

BLAM!

Setelah menutup pintu kamar aku langsung berhampur ke tempat tidur. Dadaku sesak. Seperti anak kecil, aku menangis sesenggukan. Sudah lama aku tak menangis seperti ini!

Aku tak peduli lagi besok mataku jadi sembab, dengan kantung panda hitam yang melingkar. Aku tak perduli jika penampilanku besok terlihat lusuh. Cukup untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya, menghempaskan beban yang berat ini.

Namja yang kucintai selama 4 tahun. Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Babbo! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali berani berharap lebih. Kenapa dia tak bisa mencintaiku?

Kalaupun ia tak punya perasaan terhadapku, kenapa dia seperti memberi harapan hingga aku terus, terus dan terus berharap.

Pasti sekarang Donghae sedang bersama Luna. Membayangkan mereka kini berduaan, tawa mereka berngiang ditelingaku.

Kenapa kau tega sekali Hae?

Kenapa kau menerima Luna?

Setidaknya apa kau tak bisa menjaga perasaanku?

Bayangan wajah Donghae berkelebat dikepalaku. Setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana aku harus bersikap?

Kenapa? Untuk mencintai satu orang saja terasa begitu sulit.

Jika ditanya apa aku marah, tentu saja aku sangat marah meski aku tahu ini bukan salahnya. Dia punya hak untuk mencintai gadis lain.

Tapi separuh dari logikaku berkata namja itu yang salah! Aku yang selama ini menunggunya dengan sabar dan dia lebih memilih yeoja lain yang barus sebentar ia kenal.

Wajar bukan bila aku begini?

Ini terlalu menyakitkan, terlalu menyedihkan. Kutarik nafas panjang-panjang lewat mulut, kukucek kedua mataku. "Kenapa aku jadi bodoh seperti ini! Menangisi namja sepertinya!"

Lee Donghae! Aku membencimu!

.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Annyeong, sebenernya aku ga pede update chapter ini, semakin membosankan kah?

FOR :

**kyukyu, Anonymouss, Jaylyn Rui, iyyan, Fine7, ****Jong Aeolia****, myfishychovy, ****ressijewelll**** , ****Kim Jung Min****, ****RianaTrieEdge**

**Thank you udah review chapter sebelumnya. Ini sudah dilanjut ^^ Untuk yang Tanya bagaimana perasaan Donghae? Biarlah Eunhyuk yang menjelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Ada yang usul lebih baik kirim ke redaksi majalah? Hehe aku engga pede, makasih sarannya**


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae aka Lee Monkey *dilempar*

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

Suasana musim kemarau ini memang berbeda, rasanya hari ini benar-benar panas.

"Pagi Hyukkie!"

"Pagi!"

Kubalas sapaan setiap orang yang kutemui sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, senyuman kuyakini sudah terpasang cantik dibibirku.

Tersenyum.

Ya. Aku lebih senang tersenyum sekarang. Bohong juga sih, karena saat aku sendiri, saat tak ada orang adalah waktu dimana aku menangis. Meratapi sesuatu yang tak bisa berubah, bukankah aku sudah mengantongi jawaban pastinya?

Tepat hari ini adalah 6 bulan lamanya kejadian itu berlalu. Jika ditanya apa aku baik-baik saja? Apa aku masih bisa makan dengan benar? Ataukah aku tak lupa cara berjalan? Tentu aku masih menjalani hidup normal seperti orang lain. Aku masih bisa tertawa dan menangis sembunyi-sembunyi menjadi salah satu keahlianku. Sedikit banyak hidupku tak berubah, tapi aku merasakan suatu kekosongan dijiwaku, entah apa itu.

"Hyukkie!" Kubalikkan badan saat merasa namaku dipanggil, Ryeowook sedikit berlari kearahku dan mulai menjejeri langkahku. Tak punya namjachingu tak masalah bagiku, aku sudah cukup senang memiliki sahabat.

Kulirik Ryeowook yang masih mengatur nafas disampingku. "Huh.. Kuakui kau sekarang selalu tepat waktu ke sekolah."

"Haha.. Benarkah? Aku bosan kalau harus terlambat terus," kujawab dengan tawa datar.

Aku sedikit terhenyak melihat hal jauh di depan sana. Segerombolan namja tengah berkumpul dan salah satunya, hanya dengan melihat matanya aku sudah tahu dia. Kubuang wajahku ke arah lain, tak sedikitpun aku berniat meliriknya lagi. Dadaku bergemuruh sepanjang lewat didepannya, hanya perasaanku atau harapanku yang jelas aku merasa ia terus memandangku.

Kusimpulkan ini adalah hari buruk. Sudah beberapa bulan aku berhasil tak melihatnya lagi, dan sekarang dipagi buta ini aku harus menjumpainya.

"Tadi Donghae terus melihatmu," bisik Ryeowook pelan ditelingaku.

Benarkah? Tidak! Aku sudah melupakannya.

Tidak! Kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar begini? Kutarik nafas panjang, menyingkirkan hal yang harusnya tak boleh kufikirkan lagi. "Aku tak peduli dengannya, sudah tak peduli lagi!" jawabku, mata ini tiba-tiba jadi nanar, bukan waktu yang tepat. Kenapa setiap habis melihatnya aku jadi seperti ini. Payah.

Kualihkan pandanganku dan kuusap air di pipiku, aku tak ingin Ryeowook melihatku. Harusnya aku jadi orang yang sama tegarnya dengannya. Bahkan saat Ryeowook bercerita tentang Minho yang mengenalkannya pada yeojachingu barunya Ryeowook berkata dengan riang, tak sekalipun ia menangis. Kenapa aku sensitif sekali jika membahas tentang namja itu. "Aku benci padanya Wokie. Setiap melihatnya dadaku terasa sakit. Aku benci padanya!" Kukatakan hal itu dengan tegas lalu berjalan masuk kelas, aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku, tiba-tiba saja bayangan 6 bulan lalu berputar kembali dikepalaku. Untungnya aku berangkat lebih pagi, selain alasan untuk menghindarinya juga aku bisa mengamankan keadaan jika suatu saat dalam posisi seperti ini.

Ryeowook berulang kali bilang maaf, ini bukan salahnya! Aku kenapa jadi egois begini. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menunduk, air mataku semakin deras jika dikasihani. Makannya aku lebih senang mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menangis. Biasanya aku melakukannya dengan menangkupkan kepalaku pada bantal, pura-pura tidur dengan isakan kecil. Setelahnya aku akan tidur tenang karena kelelahan menangis. Kuakui aku memang konyol. Kelas sudah mulai ramai at kudongakkan kepalaku, rasanya pening dan ngantuk.

Perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat Amber sedang mencoba mengeriting rambut Luna dengan melilitkannya pada bulpen bekas, lagi-lagi Luna menjerit dengan hasil yang membuat rambut panjangnya mencuat kemana-mana.

Seperdetik segera kualihan pandangan ke depan arah papan tulis. Masihkah aku menganggap gadis itu sebagai sainganku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin seperti ini, tapi tetap saja suatu kenyataan yang sulit jika aku harus memaksakan diri bersikap ramah pada orang yang sudah melukai perasaanku.

Sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMU, harusnya aku bisa sedikit dewasa, setidaknya aku bisa berpura-pura baik dan menutupi semuanya. Itu tak masalah. Aku sudah biasa untuk menekan perasaanku.

Dipikir lagi aku juga sedikit berubah. Aku bukan lagi gadis yang setiap hari berangkat sekolah dengan waktu mepet dan aku tak butuh lagi jam silver kupu-kupu pemberian namja itu.

Sejak 6 bulan lalu aku tak pernah lagi menggunakan benda itu, aku mengabaikannya seperti aku mengabaikan Lee Donghae. Aku juga tak pernah bicara dengan namja itu lagi.

Tak ada lagi panggilan 'unyuk' atau 'si nenek sihir!'

Tak ada lagi yang menertawakanku jika aku melakukan hal bodoh. Sudah tak ada lagi!

Dan mungkin itu lebih baik!

Dan,, Aku tak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya cinta!

Ketulusan cinta yang dulu aku jaga hanya sia-sia, aku tak bisa percaya lagi semuanya.

Aku membencinya! Sangat-sangat membencinya!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Aku mendengus jengkel saat satu pakaian terlempar diranjang lagi. Salah satu celana jeans favoritku juga ada ditumpukkan pakaian yang tak terpilih "Wookie, siapa yang akan membereskan semua ini?" protesku kala ia melempar sarung, mungkin ia fikir itu gaun bentuk batik.

"Tentu saja kau yang membereskannya, ini kan pakaianmu." Nyaris aku tersedak jus strowberry yang tengah kuminum, seenaknya saja ia bilang seperti itu! Memang yang membuat ini semua berantakan siapa?

Ryeowook masih tak menggubris rentetan protesku, ia masih saja mengacak isi lemariku. Dari lemari gantung sampai yang lipatan. Sekalian saja buang semua bajuku, loakkan kalau perlu. Huh.

Ini semua berawal dari tujuanku ingin belanja ke sepermarket gang sebelah, aku terkejut saat membuka pintu rumah sahabatku ini sudah nampang didepanku. Tanpa aba-aba ia mengomentari penampilanku yang berantakan waktu itu. Ya jelaskah berantakan, aku kan habis bangun tidur, dan kalau bukan suruhan dari umma untuk membeli gula, aku mungkin masih berlayar di alam mimpi saat ini. Setelah cukup mengomentari penampilanku yang menurutnya seperti namja dengan celana jeans bolong-bolong pada lutut, aku kan cuma mengikuti tren tahun lalu.

Dan disinilah aku berada, duduk tenang diatas ranjang, menjadi saksi hidup penghancuran isi lemariku. Aku hanya bisa berdecak sebal saat umma setuju saja kala Ryeowook minta ijin untuk mengobrak-abrik pakaianku. Dia tak waras atau apa sih? Bukannya ijin padaku malah pada ummaku.

Ryeowook menghentikan gerakannya seraya tersenyum lebar, ia mengambil satu pakaian dari gantungan. Gaun warna biru itu sudah lama tak kugunakan. Jujur aku lebih suka memakai kaos oblong daripada memakai gaun yang akan membuatku masuk angin malamnya.

"Cobalah Hyukkie, ini cantik. Pas sekali untukmu!" ingin kuajukan protes lagi tapi Ryeowook sudah mendorong punggungku dan menyerahkan gaun selutut itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih, aku tak harus memakai gaun ini kan?" pertanyaanku membuat Ryeowook mendelik. Saat aku mulai melepas baju ekspresinya berubah senang. "Kita akan kopi darat!"

"MWO?"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Jadi dimana?"

"Molla, dimana ya?" Ryeowook terus celingukan, kita seperti 2 orang anak nyasar disini. Telingaku hampir berasap karena jengkel, sudah 3 kali aku dan Ryeowook berjalan memutar di mall besar ini.

"Kalian janjiannya dimana?" tanyaku jutek, bisa-bisanya temanku itu menjawab dengan nada santai. "Dikafe lantai 2, tapi yang mana aku juga tak tahu."

Rasanya ingin kujambak rambutku sekarang. Tapi tidak! Ini akan merusak tatanan buatan Ryeowook yang memakan waktu satu jam. Aku sekarang mengenakan gaun itu. Iya gaun yang ia pilihkan tadi. Beruntung aku bisa mentah-mentah menolak saat ia menyuruhku pakai high heels. Tidak akan. Apalagi aku berpenampilan se 'wah' ini untung orang yang belum pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Gila!

Kulongokkan kepalaku pada sebuah kafe chocholate cake, banya yeoja seumuranku di dalam sana, kutarik tangan Ryeowook. "Apa itu mereka?" bisikku. Aku ingin pulang sekarang jika ia mengedikkan bahu lagi. Kutunjuk meja yang terdapat 2 orang yeoja berpakaian biru sama dengan pakaian yang aku dan Ryeowook kenakan.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, "Mungkin juga, aku lupa kita janjian di kafe roti coklat." ia menepuk jidat kecilnya lalu nyengir didepanku.

Lagi-lagi karena aku sedang baik hati atau apa aku hanya bisa diam, dan mengikutinya masuk ke kafe. Kita berdua sama-sama punya sifat pikun, tapi kurasa sifat pikunnya lebih parah. 2 yeoja itu menatap kami dengan alis terangkat, saat melihat gaunku dan Ryeowook dengan warna yang sama keduanya mengembangkan senyum. Kedua gadis ini cantik dan manis, ya! Segitu tak lakunya kah mereka sampai ikut acara kopi darat ini? Memalukan jika saja Ryeowook tak memaksaku untuk ikut, aku juga termasuk deretan gadis yang tak laku sekarang.

"Kalian Sungmin dan Kibum?" tanya Ryeowook dibalas anggukan mantab keduanya. Mereka bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Maaf ya sudah menunggu lama, tiba-tiba jalanan macet!" Ryeowook tersenyum basa-basi menjabat tangan Sungmin dan Kibum begitu juga aku mulai memperkenalkan diri.

Macet? Yah setidaknya itu alasan yang lebih keren dibanding bilang 'kita nyasar tadi'.

"Gwaenchana, para namja juga belum datang. Kita duduk saja dulu." Yeoja bergigi kelinci angkat bicara, ia dan Kibum kembali duduk dan memanggil waitrees untuk memesan minuman.

Sofa dengan bentuk memanjang ini mungkin masih bisa untuk menampung 4 orang lagi, jangan sampai kita pangku-pangkuan karena kekurangan tempat duduk.

Aku tahu, dari perjalanan berangkat Ryeowook sudah bercerita panjang lebar tentang teman dunia 'maya'nya. Karena mereka akan ketemuan dan para namja ternyata berjumlah 4 orang jadilah ia ikut mengumpankanku. Terima kasih,kau teman yang baik Wookie ah, sungutku dalam hati.

Setidaknya aku sedikit lega saat Ryeowook bilang aku bisa memilih manapun namja yang membuatku tertarik nanti, karena mereka memang belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain sebelumnya. Seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sungmin dan Kibum saat ini. Sungmin, ia yeoja ramah dan periang. Sedari tadi mengobrol ia terus membuat candaan yang sedikit garing menurutku dan aku ikut tertawa saja. Sedangkan Kibum, ia jauh lebih tenang. Ia baru akan tersenyum, jika Sungmin sudah menyenggol lengannya. Padahal saat tersenyum ia terlihat begitu cantik. Ryeowook tak kalah cerewet dari tadi, ia terus membicarakan bagaimana ia chatingan dengan beberapa namja. Jujur aku tak mengerti. Aku tak pernah berkomunikasi lewat dunia maya seperti internet begitu. Saat aku membuka internet palingan aku hanya akan men search hasil pertandingan kesebelasan Seoul saat malamnya aku menonton tapi ketiduran. Dan aku disini hanya ikut nimbrung dan tertawa sumbang.

"Ah, itu mereka!" Aku mendongak menatap Kibum, kuikuti pandangan matanya mengarah pada pintu kafe. Disana ada pemandangan aneh! Kuulangi lagi, bukan aneh karena ada acara dangdutan dan semacamnya, tapi aneh karena disana berdiri 4 orang namja. Itukah namja-namja yang kita tunggu sejak sejam tadi? Yang aneh adalah penampilan mereka. Kalau kita para yeoja sudah berdandan cantik dan kompak mengenakan gaun biru. Mereka adalah namja yang terlihat sedikit meragukan, kompak memakai jaket kulit hitam dan kaca mata hitam pula. Seperti para mafia di tipi-tipi.

"Aku jadi ingin pulang Hyukkie," bisik Ryeowook disampingku. Tuh kan apa kubilang. Dari awal aku sudah menduga ini tak beres, yang mencari jodoh di dunia maya itu pasti orang yang aneh kecuali aku tentunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi keempat namja itu sudah berjalan kemari, mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Aku menyadari ada yang berbeda, apalagi ada salah seorang namja yang mempunyai 2 dekik dipipinya mengusir kesan aneh dimataku.

Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang yang beruntung, namja berlesung pipit itu lebih memilih menjejeri Kibum padahal aku berharap ia melirikku, satu namja lagi yang juga tinggi dan berambut coklat ikal mendekati Sungmin, gadis itu terlihat malu-malu.

Ryeowook semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku saat satu namja dengan kepala yang besar melepas kacamatanya, ia tersenyum aneh pada Ryeowook. Aku mengerti sahabatku ini takut apalagi rambut hitam namja itu yang gondrong hingga menutupi matanya. Bahkan aku yakin ia lebih baik menggunakan kacamata saja "Kenalkan namaku Yesung!" Ryeowook diam, tak membalas uluran tangan namja itu. Kalau aku jadi Ryeowook aku sudah lari sekarang *bayangin Yesung pra debut XD*

Aku menoleh saat pundakku ditepuk pelan, karena keasyikkan melihat ekspresi melas Yesung yang diacuhkan aku jadi lupa masih ada seorang namja yang tersisa. Argghh, aku mendapat sisa, kuharap namja ini bukan secara terpaksa memilihku. Aku terkagum sejenak saat ia melepas kacamata hitamya. Tampan. Kucabut kata-kata menyesalku tadi. "Namaku Hangeng. Bisakah geser tempat duduk sedikit!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Suasana hari ini penuh sesak. Bazar buku besar-besaran yang digelar 1 tahun sekali di sekolahku ini sepertinya sangat dinanti-nanti. Aku yang sedang melihat bazar novel pun sulit meski hanya untuk mengintip sampul depan nobel-novel itu. Sesak! Hampir saja leherku tercekik saat Shindong tiba-tiba mendesak, menyelempit dengan ukuran badannya yang besar, ingin rasanya kujitak saat ia menghimpit kepalaku di ketiaknya.

Sepertinya banyak murid yang lebih tertarik pada novel ketimbang buku pelajaran, termasuk aku. Tak patut dicontoh. Tapi difikir-fikir lagi jika membaca novel aku bisa tertawa dan menangis sendiri tapi siapa sih yang bisa membaca buku pelajaran sambil tertawa. Kalau ada otak mereka mungkin sudah konslet karena kelelahan. Buku pelajaran itu hanya akan membuat kepalamu pusing, apalagi jika matematika. Itu adalah musuh terbesarku sepanjang sejarah, apalagi guru menyebalkan yang mengulang pelajaran itu.

Perlahan-lahan aku mundur dengan terseok-seok, didorong dari kanan kiri.

Panas sekali rasanya, hal yang paling kuinginkan saat ini adalah keluar dari kerumunan manusia ganas ini dan mencari udara segar.

**BRUK!**

Kurasakan sikutku tadi menyampar sesuatu yang empuk saat aku berhasil menerobos keluar. Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, aku sadar tadi aku menabrak seseorang hingga ia terduduk di tanah.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Jantungku berdegub kencang, setengah tak percaya bahwa orang yang kutabrak adalah Donghae. Apa aku harus membantunya berdiri? Haruskah minta maaf padanya? Tak mungkin aku melakukannya, lebih baik aku ditelan bumi saja saat ini.

Donghae akhirnya berdiri sendiri sambil meringis kesakitan dan mengelus pinggangnya seperti orang kesleo. Aku tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Kami saling berhadapan. Dia diam. Aku juga diam, kepalaku menunduk kearah tanah berpasir tempat aku berdiri. Aku tak berani menatapnya. Aku sadar aku yang salah tadi, aku sudah menabraknya dan aku sama sekali tak menolongnya dan juga tak minta maaf padanya.

Satu fikiran yang sejak tadi melintas diotakku akhirnya kulakukan, aku beranjak pergi meninggalkannya yang sedang berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu terlihat dari mulutnya yang membuka tadi.

Aku tak peduli dan tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh. Dadaku rasanya sesak sekali. Debaran jantung ini, masih saja sama seperti dulu. Aku menyesal kenapa tabrakan tadi harus terjadi. Hmm

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku setelah masuk kelas. Setelah duduk aku mulai mencoba mengatur debaran jantungku yang tadi mau meledak agar normal kembali. Ryeowook yang kulihat sedang mengobrol segera menghampiriku. Tak kusadari dari tadi aku mengomel membuat beberapa temanku melirik dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tertawa, keringatku yang bercucuran ini mungkin memang lucu baginya. Aku menggeleng, "Hmm, gwaenchana!"

Kalau aku menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Ryeowook bisa-bisa ia menyeretku ke kelas Donghae dan memintaku minta maaf pada namja itu.

Ryeowook mengacak buku dimeja kami, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana bazar novelnya tadi? Kau tak membeli satu pun?"

Kuangkat kedua bahuku "Jangankan membeli, memegang 1 novel saja rasanya sulit," ucapku putus asa. "Yah seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya," tambahku.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Aku mendongak menatap langit, kupicingkan mataku dan kutahan terik matahari dengan telapak tangan. Kurasa matahari tepat berada di ubun-ubun sekarang.

Aku merogoh ponsel yang bergetar dalam tas ranselku, getarannya memang keras jadi bisa kurasakan.

Pesan dari namja itu. Iya dia. Yang aku kenal lewat kopi darat itu.

Sudah 2 hari kita saling mengirim pesan berbagi cerita. Kurasa ia orang yang menyenangkan dan baik mengingat setelah acara yang tak jelas itu selesai, ia mau dengan senang hati mengantarku pulang karena sudah terlalu malam.

Yang aku tahu ia lebih tua 3 tahun dariku, seorang mahasiswa yang kini semester 5. Yah mungkin untuk jadi teman tak ada salahnya. Tapi hari ini beda, dia akan menjemputku. Aku bukan memaksanya, aku tak pernah memintanya, bahkan ia yang memohon supaya aku mengijinkannya untuk menjemputku. Jujur baru kali ini aku merasa diberi perhatian lebih oleh seorang namja. Tapi entahlah, belum ada perasaan lebih sejauh ini.

Kulihat mobil hitam metalik berhenti dihadapanku, aku tersenyum saat kaca bagian pengemudi terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang kutunggu dari tadi.

Hangeng oppa turun dari mobilnya, penampilannya kali ini keren dengan kemeja panjang yang ditekuk sampai siku. Banyak orang yang melirik ke arah kami sambil berbisik. Baru kali ini aku merasa jadi pusat perhatian, menyenangkan juga! Hehe.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Hangeng oppa melongok ke dalam sekolahku, aku merasa ia jauh lebih tinggi dari saat kita bertemu pertama kali.

"Baik oppa!" jawabku halus, untuk saat ini aku mungkin akan menjaga image, tak mungkin aku memeperlihatkan sifat anehku.

Aku tersentak saat Hangeng oppa melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku, bukan! Bukan padaku. Tapi pada orang dibelakangku sepertinya.

"Hae, ayo kita pulang sama-sama!"

Mataku sukses membulat. Salah lihatkah aku?

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal? Hyukkie ini adikku Donghae!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

A/N

Annyeong

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Makin aneh pastinya.

For**Widyaflys24****, anchofishy, ****ressijewelll****, Anonymouss, Jaylyn Rui, myfishychovy, ****harumisujatmiko****, ****nyukkunyuk**** and another Guest**

Chingudeul yang ga punya akun pas riview tinggalin nama dulu ya, biar aku bisa ngucapin makasihh ^^

Terimakasih sedah riview chapter sebelumnya.

**At least RIVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae aka Lee Monkey *dilempar*

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Annyeong, chapter 5 datang!

Cuma mau bilang usahakan pas baca part pertama ampe tengah pas bagian Eunhyuk menggalau dengerin lagunya Super Junior-Daydream (6jib) supaya lebih dapet feelnya. Karena pas ngetik aku muter tu lagu. Untuk part selanjutnya puter lagu dangdut aja*disambel*. Karena aku juga lagi dengerin lagu dangdut*17 an dikampung* kkk

Oke! Happy Reading!

.

.

.

**-/-**

Ku tatap jendela kaca disampingku, memandang jalanan yang seolah berlari melawan arah dengan mobil yang kutumpangi, pohon-pohon pinus terlewati begitu saja. Sebenarnya kepalaku pusing jika memandang benda yang seolah-olah hidup, seperti hal yang tak kusuka saat naik kereta.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau aku menatap depan dikaca spion aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Kalau aku memandang ke arah pengemudi mobil itu sangat tidak sopan, bisa dikira aku tergila-gila pada kakaknya.

Mereka kakak beradik. Aku ingin logikaku tak berjalan saat ini. Jika aku membenci adiknya haruskah aku membenci kakaknya juga?

"Apa kalian bukan teman sekelas? Tampaknya kalian tak pernah ngobrol ya?" Hangeng oppa menatapku sekilas dan berganti menatap Donghae dari kaca depan. Setidaknya aku beruntung bukan duduk di jok belakang, aku bisa mati kutu saat itu juga.

"Kita malah satu SMP dulu!" jawab Donghae santai, kulirik pantulan bayangannya dikaca. Ia menatapku!

"Benarkah? Berarti kalian sangat akrab dong. Hyukkie bagaimana Donghae kalau di sekolah?" Tolong ubah topik pembicaraan ini, sudah berbulan-bulan aku berhasil tak bicara dengan Donghae dan mungkin akan menimbulkan keributan jika aku bilang bahwa Donghae adalah namja menyebalkan.

"Hmmm." Mulutku hanya bisa berdengung seperti lebah, aku bertekad tak bicara apapun.

"Donghae sering sombong padaku,dia bilang banyak yeoja yang menyukainya. Apa kau termasuk yeoja-yeoja itu?" tenggorokanku mendadak kering, rasanya seperti tertohok batang tebu. Aku makin tak berani melihat ke arah kaca depan, pasti Donghae sedang menatapku remeh saat ini.

"Tapi kurasa bukan!" tambahan kata dari Hangeng oppa membuatku menghela nafas berat. Aku rasa ini hari sial, harusnya aku mengakui jika aku termasuk dalam kelompok yeoja yang ditolak oleh adiknya. Aku tak punya keberanian untuk bicara begitu.

"Rumahmu yang mana?" Hangeng oppa celingukan setelah mobilnya masuk gang rumahku, ia sudah lupa rumahku? Oke bisa sedikit dimaklumi mungkin saat ia mengantarku beberapa hari yang lalu langit terlalu gelap, jadi rumahku terlihat samar dimatanya.

"Yang pagar coklat itu hyung!"

Bukan aku yang menjawab. Siapa lagi yang akan memanggil Hangeng oppa dengan 'hyung' disini kalau bukan Donghae. Mulut hangeng oppa membulat lalu mengurangi laju mobilnya.

"Gomawo oppa mau mengantarku!" Aku tersenyum pada namja disebelahku, tapi tidak dengan yang dibelakangku.

Klek..

Klek..

Ishh memalukan! Kenapa seat belt ini tak bisa dilepas? Ayolah jangan membuatku malu disini. Atau sebenarnya ini seat belt elektrik yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan remote? Jangan konyol, atau aku yang terlalu norak disini?

Kubalas tatapan heran Hangeng oppa dengan cengiran.

Tubuhku mendadak kaku saat sebuah tangan melingkari perutku. Aku tak bisa menoleh sedikitpun dengan posisi wajah Donghae yang sedekat ini, bahkan aku menahan nafas saking gugupnya. Otakku sekarang malah memutar memori dimana posisi ini pernah terjadi dulu.

Klek

Wajah Donghae menjauh bergantikan wajah Hangeng oppa yang tersenyum padaku. Sekarang harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku berterimakasih pada adiknya?

"Aku masuk dulu oppa!"

Setelah menutup pintu mobil aku berbalik dan setengah berlari menuju pintu.

BLAM!

Kusandarkan punggungku pada pintu dengan mata terpejam, kurasakan debaran jantungku lewat tanganku yang terkepal didepan dada. Aku masih sama seperti dulu. Masih saja pengecut. Jika aku bilang sudah bisa melupakannya seharusnya aku tak boleh lari.

Kenapa aku merasa sedih? Aku sendiri ragu apa benar aku sudah tak mencintai namja itu?

Aku mencoba tersenyum sendiri sekarang. Pedih, beban apa yang melingkupi batinku saat ini? Aku selalu berusaha menjadi pembohong ulung di hidupku sendiri, semua kembali seperti awal. Pada akhirnya aku yang merasa sakit dan tersiksa.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tolong beritahu aku! Aku tak pandai dalam posisi seperti ini, aku hanya lihai menutupi perasaanku di depan orang lain, tapi tidak saat aku sendiri. Saat perasaan dan logikaku sama-sama berperang.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Maaf aku tak mencintaimu, lupakan aku!"

"Tidak! Tak bisa!"

"Lupakan aku, sampai kapanpun jangan pernah mengingatku lagi!"

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu! Hiks tak bisa!"

"Aku mencintai gadis lain, hentikanlah harapanmu itu!"

"Cukup!"

"Lupakan aku!"

"Jangan katakan itu! Cukup"

"Kau pasti bisa melupakanku!"

"ANDWAEEE!"

Huh..huh..huh

Mimpi buruk apa ini? Dadaku terasa sesak, tenggorokanku kering dan kenapa pipiku basah begini?

Donghae!

Aku benar-benar kesulitan saat menelan ludah, tenggorokanku sakit sekali. Benarkah aku memimpikan namja itu? Bahkan gema suaranya masih berdenging jelas ditelingaku, mimpi tadi seperti kenyataan.

"Hiks..huhu..hiks.."

Air mataku turun sendiri, dan isakan ini mengalun bebas dari mulutku. Ini masih jam 12 malam harusnya aku masih tidur, tapi aku malah semakin terisak sekarang. Aku sungguh tak mengerti, perasaanku kacau semenjak tadi siang. Aku merindukannya? Ini salah, aku benar-benar tersiksa

Bagaimana kalau itu kenyataan? Bagaimana jika selamanya aku tak bisa melupakan Donghae?

Selamanya aku masih mengejar dia? Dan namja itu tak pernah bisa membalas perasaanku. Memintaku untuk melupakannya.

Dadaku makin sesak! Sebenarnya aku ingin beranjak kedapur, mengambil segelas air untuk membasahi tenggorokanku ini. Saat mencoba berdiri saja badanku terlalu lemas.

Kuputuskan untuk membaringkan tubuh lagi. Kupejamkan mataku erat, bayangan wajahnya bukan berpendar tapi malah terlihat jelas, air hangat dari mataku keluar lagi.

Kututup kedua telinga dengan telapak tangan, tidak! Suaranya makin jelas sekalipun kugelengkan kepalaku berulang kali.

Aku bangkit duduk.

Kini malah bayangannya bersama Luna yang berkelebat, kutarik nafas dalam-dalam lewat mulutku yang terbuka lebar, hidungku tersumbat hingga sulit bernafas tadi.

"Tidak. Aku harus tidur sekarang!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Puk..puk..

Ahh payah! Lingkaran panda yang besar ini tetap saja terlihat meski sudah kuoleskan bedak. Mataku jadi sipit sekarang, seperti kena bintitan. Haruskah aku memakai kacamata? Akhh. Kujambak rambutku yang tadinya rapi, ini karena aku banyak menangis semalam!

Ting! Tong!

Ting! Tong!

Siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi? Eonni mana lagi, kenapa tak membuka pintu?

"Hyukkie! Buka pintunya! Cepaaatt!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar dari arah dapur, aku mendengus sebal. Seenaknya memerintah orang, kalau tak bisa masak ya tak usah mencoba masak, seperti aku jadi tak perlu repot kan. Kakakku itu jika sedang masak tak bisa diganggu, konsentrasinya tak bisa beralih dari makanan yang tengah dimasaknya. Saat aku mencoba mengganggunya saja kepalaku sudah benjol kena lemparan pengaduk nasi.

Aku berjalan malas-malasan kearah pintu, kututup area mataku dengan satu telapak tangan, kubuat celah agar aku tetap bisa melihat kedepan. Aku tak ingin ditertawakan dengan wajah aneh ini.

Cklek!

"Selamat pagi adik ipar!"

Seekor racoon berambut cepak menyenderkan bahunya dipinggiran pintu rumahku, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuket mawar putih. Ini masih pagi, kuharap namja ini tidak sedang tidur dan ngelindur datang kerumahku sehabis mencuri sebuket bunga dari toko. Mataku menangkap ganjil bunga itu. Ini kali pertama aku melihat namjachingu kakakku sedikit modal, membawakan bunga.

"Kau kenapa, kenapa menutupi wajahmu! Heyo kenapa!"

Yak ini menyebalkan, namja ini tak jauh beda dengan eonni. Seenaknya saja ia menarik tanganku membuatku terpaksa menunjukkan wajahku.

"Eh, kukira kau sudah berubah menjadi monyet sungguhan tadi. Ternyata masih sama saja!"

Kupukul lengannya keras dan mendelik kearahnya.

"Enak saja kalau bicara!" Aku memang dekat dengan Kangin oppa, karena sifatnya yang blak-blakkan kita malah semakin akrab. Oke setidaknya ia tak menyadari perubahan dari besar kecilnya mataku. Semoga teman disekolah juga tak memperhatikannya, batinku

"Hyukkie! Kenapa tak menyuruhnya masuk. Kanginnie duduklah dulu. Ah! Ini bunga untukku ya, cantik sekali!"

Teukki eonni memaksa keluar dari pintu lalu menyenggol bahuku, merampas bunga dari tangan Kangin oppa dan mereka berjalan berangkulan masuk kerumah meninggalkanku.

Aku mendecih dan menutup pintu lagi.

"Kau suka bunganya chagi? Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari bunga ini."

"Jangan menggombal pagi-pagi Kanginnie."

Kutatap malas kedua orang yang kini duduk disofa, mereka menjadi batu ganjalan dimataku saja. Atau aku hanya iri pada kemesraan mereka? Jadi itu toh alasan kakakku masak pagi-pagi padahal umma juga ada dirumah. Specialkah? Menyenangkan sepertinya saling ,enciantai, saling memberi perhatian.

Ahh, apa-apaan aku ini? Lebih baik aku cepat berangkat sekolah saja. Segera kuambil tas dikamar, sekali lagi aku melihat sekilas dikaca, berharap benjolan dimataku sedikit kempes. Tapi tetap saja sama dengan yang tadi.

"Eonni sampaikan pada umma aku sudah berangkat, oppa aku berangkat dulu," pamitku.

Setiap pagi aku memang begini. Semenjak aku memutuskan untuk berangkat pagi ke sekolah aku hanya memakan setangkap roti beroleskan selai pisang. Sementara ummaku masih tidur dan aku selalu berangkat tanpa bertemu dengannya di pagi hari. Aku tak tega membangunkan ummaku. Tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tak berangkat sepagi biasanya karena banyak menghabiskan waktu didepan kaca.

Baru setengah perjalanan, langkahku terhenti. Sebentar! Aku merasa ada yang kurang, tapi apa ya?"

Aku mulai berjalan pelan sambil berfikir, aku merasa ganjil saja, tapi aku tak mengerti apa itu.

Mataku membulat, kutepuk keras dahiku. Penyakit pikun ini parah sekali. Kubalikkan badan lalu melangkah cepat menyusuri jalanan yang sudah kulewati tadi. Kembali kerumah lagi. Aku belum mengganti jadwal pelajaran hari ini! Jadi buku-buku yang ada didalam tas ku adalah pelajaran hari kemarin.

Pabbo! Aku memang pabbo, aku benar-benar lupa sejak kemarin aku sibuk dengan masalah yang menguras air mataku, jangankan menyentuh buku membuka tas saja tidak!

BRAKK!

Kuabaikan tatapan heran kedua orang yang duduk berdempetan disofa, waktuku semakin menipis jika menanggapi tatapan heran mereka.

BLAM!

Kututup pintu rumahku dengan keras. Maaf, aku tak bisa berhenti saat Teukki eonni berteriak dari dalam. Aku telat! Sangat telat malah.

Harapanku yang tersisa saat ini hanya pada satpam yang berbaik hati mau membukakan pintu gerbang.

Drap Drap

Drap Drap

5 menit dari bel masuk sudah lewat. Nasibku kenapa sesial ini. Jika mungkin aku bisa melewati pintu gerbang aku tak yakin akan utuh dan selamat saat masuk kelas nanti. Jam pertama hari ini adalah matematika. Terimalah kesialanmu selanjutnya Lee Hyukjae!

Drap Drap

Drap Drap

Mataku menangkap sepasang kaki yang berlari menyebelahiku. Seorang namja yang sama-sama mengejar waktu dan keberuntungan jika bisa beruntung.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg

Lee Donghae, ia menyusul langkahku bahkan kini lebih jauh mendahului. Aku semakin yakin itu Donghae, hanya melihat punggungnya.

Ehh? Kok dia belok ke kanan, arah sekolah kan belok kiri?

Sejenak aku terdiam ditempat seperti orang kebingungan.

"Bodoh! Ini jalan pintas!"

Debaran dadaku makin keras saat Donghae menoleh dan memberi gesture agar aku menyusulnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, aku kembali berlari. Apa aku tak waras hari ini, kenapa aku malah mengikutinya?

Hidungku menabrak punggungnya gara-gara ia yang berhenti mendadak. Donghae memandangku aneh lalu beralih pada tembok tinggi didepan kami. Jangan bilang aku harus memanjat tembok ini? Aku memang kerap dijuluki monkey tapi aku tak pandai masalah panjat-memanjat. Mataku membulat saat Donghae mulai memanjat tembok dengan gerakan gesit, ia menatapku sekilas "Ayo ikuti aku."

Sukses ia meninggalkanku disini sendiri, kudengar suara hentakan keras dari balik tembok, apa ia masih dalam keadaan utuh sekarang?

Tak ada pilihan, aku akhirnya memanjat tembok yang catnya sudah mulai gogrok ini.

"Ayo turun!" Kutelan ludah kala melihat Donghae dengan kedua tangan terbuka dibawah sana, bersiap menangkapku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan gambaran selanjutnya jika aku terjun dari sini.

"Ayo turun!" Aku hanya meringis, dari tadi aku tak bicara.

Apa ia gila? Sekarang Donghae malah memanjat tembok lagi. Seenak jidat ia memeluk pinggangku erat, satu kata ia bisikkan ditelingaku "Pegangan!"

"Kyaaa!"

Brukk...

Aku memeluknya erat, entah sejak kapan kepalaku menelusup didadanya. Tubuhku terasa sakit setelah berguling beberapa kali di tanah berumput yang tak bisa dibilang rata ini. Mungkin kejadian tadi lebih terkesan dramatis jika diiringi lagu india.

"Sampai kapan kau betah dengan posisi ini? Meski kecil tetap saja kau berat!"

Aku tersentak dan mendongakkan kepala. Aku baru sadar sedari tadi aku memeluk lehernya, posisinya tertindih dibawahku. Refleks aku mundur dan menjauh dari tubuhnya. Pipiku benar-benar memanas, bahkan aku bingung apa yang harus kukatakan. Kuperhatikan seragam Donghae lebih kotor dari seragamku akibat kegiatan gelundungan tadi.

"Mian," lirihku, tak tahu terdengat olehnya atau tidak yang jelas itu kata-kata pertama yang ku ucap setelah lama tak bisa bicara dengannya.

Donghae menghampiriku lalu ikut duduk disampingku, aku tak mengerti kenapa ia tersenyum "Sudahlah, kita bolos pelajaran pertama saja!"

Kuanggukkan kepala kecil, kutekuk kakiku dan menopangkan dagu pada lutut. Aku hanya berusaha menyembunyikan debaran ini agar tak terdengar olehnya.

Jongmal pabboya. Kulirik Donghae, ia memandang lurus kedepan. Aku baru tahu dibalik tembok tadi adalah taman belakang sekolahku. Sampai kapan suasana hening ini bertahan?

"Kau ingat tempat ini, aku sudah jarang datang kesini."

Aku menoleh, apa maksud pertanyaannya. Sengajakah ia? Tentu saja aku saat ingat di tempat ini, dulu aku menemukannya dalam keadaan babak belur lalu kuobati dia dengan keahlianku yang terbatas.

Tempat ini juga jadi tempat intaian ku dulu saat istirahat, memperhatikan Donghae dari kejauhan.

Tempat ini adalah saksi bisu dimana aku menangis pertama kali untuk seorang namja, karena penolakan itu.

Bibirku terkatup rapat, rasa sakit ini kembali muncul.

"Kau ingat dulu..." Donghae menggantung ucapannya, aku hanya menunduk memandang tanah berumput didepanku. "...saat penerimaan murid baru disini. Yang mereka ucapkan saat itu. Kau ingat?"

Bisa kurasakan tatapan menusuk Donghae, aku tak berani menoleh. Kepalaku mendadak pusing.

Penerimaan murid baru?

Mereka?

Kepalaku menggeleng, tak ada sedikitpun gambaran yang berhasil kudapat meski kuputar bola mataku berulang kali.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku menunggu dikantin saja." Donghae berdiri, tanpa melihatku lagi dia mulai berjalan menjauh. Dadaku masih berdebar.

Aku benar-benar bingung! Kenapa memori otakku sesempit ini, aku tak ingat apapun. Yang kuingat saat penerimaan siswa baru hanya para sunbae yang menyebalkan saat mengerjaiku.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

.

"Benarkah lalu?"

"Aku menghindar dari tubuhnya, semoga saja ia tak melihat pipiku yang memerah saat itu."

"Wahh! Kalian romantis sekali." Dahiku mengerut melihat respon senang Ryeowook saat kuceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada punggung tanganku. "Donghae pasti menyukaimu!" Mata Ryeowook berbinar.

Mataku mengekor kearah belakang kelas "Shhtt, jangan keras-keras Wookie."

Bisa terjadi salah paham nanti jika Luna mendengarnya. Kebiasaan lamaku muncul lagi, inilah efek jika aku menceritakan tentang Donghae pada Ryeowook. Hebohnya tak ketulungan.

Aku sendiri tak yakin dengan pendapat sahabatku, semenjak mimpi buruk semalam harapanku benar-benar pupus.

"Lalu bagaimana kau dengan si kepala besar itu." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaanku "Maksudmu Yesung?"

Aku mengangguk sambil cengengesan "Tentu saja, tak mungkin Minho berkepala besar."

Ups, rasanya aku salah bicara. Mimik wajah sahabatku ini berubah masam. "Mianhe." Kutunjukkan rasa menyesalku, Ryeowook hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng "Gwaenchanayo!"

Sahabatku ini memang tabah, aku juga kerap melihat Minho bergandengan tangan dengan yeojachingu barunya. Sangat terlihat jelas, beda jika Donghae dengan Luna. Setidaknya aku merasa lebih beruntung.

"Si Yesung itu hampir setiap hari dia kerumahku!" Ryeowook terlihat frustasi dan mengacak poninya. Bisa kubayangkan wajah aneh Yesung dan wajah ketakutan sahabatku ini, mirip seperti pertama mereka bertemu.

Ryeowook menghela nafas "Setiap hari aku harus pura-pura sembunyi dirumahku sendiri. Aku merasa tak bebas sekarang. Yang aku takutkan adalah jika ia nekad datang ke sekolah. Jangan tanya berapa kali ia mengirimiku pesan!"

Hah? Separah itukah? Aku ingin tertawa kencang saat ini jika tak mengingat masih dikelas dan banyak orang disini, bisa-bisa aku diarak ke lapangan nanti. Wajah melas Yesung melintas di otakku. "BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hyukkie! Menyebalkan!" Ryeowook melotot, masih bagus aku bukan tertawa dengan volume high.

Bagus sekali, sekarang mulutku disumbat dengan sebuah apel hijau kecil!

"Lalu bagaimana kau dengan pria mirip china itu?"

Kulepas apel dimulutku dengan masih merengut saat Ryeowook yang giliran terkikik.

Hangeng oppa? Bayangan wajah tampannya memenuhi otakku sedetik kemudian kenyataan tentang dia adalah kakak Donghae membuatku semakin terbebani. Semalam Ryeowook sudah kuberitahu tentang hal itu.

"Sabtu ini ia mengajakku kencan, tapi belum kuberi jawabannya."

"Wae? Terima saja!" usul Ryeowook. Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya ia mendukungku dengan Donghae atau Hangeng oppa sih? Jujur selama hidupku aku belum pernah berkencan. Kopi darat waktu itu tentu saja tak masuk hitungan dalam berkencan. Aku hanya belum paham betul yang harus kulakukan nanti.

Lagipula saat aku memikirkan Hangeng oppa, wajah Donghae ikut menyelempit di benakku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita double date! Aku dengan Hangeng oppa dan kau dengan Yesung oppa!" tawaranku hanya mendapat dengusan Ryeowook "Ide yang sangat buruk," ucapnya menekuk wajah lagi.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kulingkari tanggalan mejaku dengan pulpen merah. 5 hari lagi ujian sekolah, beberapa hari ini aku jarang belajar. Bagaimana nasibku nanti? Peringatan sudah kerap kali kudapat dari guru matematika itu, apalagi saat aku tak mengikuti jam pelajarannya 2 hari lalu. Ia menyemprotku habis-habisan saat pulang sekolah. Aku tak heran jika guru itu sangat hapal namaku meski aku tak berusaha mendekatkan diri seperti para murid pemenang olimpiade di sekolahku.

Hanya matematika, kenapa aku sangat lemah pada pelajaran abstrak itu? Saat melihat jejeran angka aku merasa nggantuk saja.

Oke! Lupakan masalah sekolah, saat ini ada yang lebih darurat. Ini hari sabtu, hari kencanku. Ah, bisa saja Hangeng oppa hanya menganggapnya sebagai jalan-jalan biasa, aku jadi ke ge er an begini.

Drrtt..Drrtt

Kuraih ponselku dipojok meja, mataku membulat membaca pesan masuk. "'5 menit lagi aku akan menjemputmu!'"

5 menit?

Aku saja belum mandi!

Drap Drap

Blam

"Eonni! Jika temanku datang, suruh masuk saja dulu!" teriakku sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Mianhe, kau tak marah kan?"

Aku menggeleng! Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Hangeng oppa meminta maaf padaku.

"Harusnya aku memesan tiket dari kemarin, sekarang malah kehabisan."

Aku hanya mengangguk paham. Salahku juga sih, aku memberitahunya dadakan waktu menerima ajakannya nonton yaitu di hari sabtu pagi, padahal malamnya kita pergi, jelas saja kehabisan tiket.

"Gwaenchana oppa!" ucapku meyakinkan. Hangeng oppa tersenyum dengan pandangan yang tetap fokus pada jalanan yang kita lewati.

Aku menoleh saat Hangeng oppa menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, ia mengawasi keadaan belakang yang sepi lalu memutar setir. "Kau tak masalah jika menonton dirumahku?" Tadi kita pergi sebentar untuk membeli kaset bajakan film itu. Rasanya kurang keren saat aku bilang 'bajakan'

Sekarang aku malah semakin gugup, mobil Hangeng oppa sudah memasuki garasi rumahnya. Penampilanku kali ini cukup pantaslah, tentu saja aku tak menggunakan jeans bolong favoritku, seperti saran Ryeowook aku memakai gaun.

Yang membuatku tambah gugup adalah bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, jangan-jangan aku bakal dikenalkan sebagai calon yeojachingu Hangeng oppa. Pemikiran yang terlalu muluk.

Cklek.

Deg.

Ia berdiri tepat didepanku, Lee Donghae. Padahal aku tak berharap bertemu dia saat ini. Ia tersenyum padaku, aku berusaha tak menatap matanya langsung.

"Kau mau kemana Hae?" tanya Hangeng oppa.

Donghae menutup pintu berjalan dengan mengambil celah antara aku dan Hangeng oppa hingga gandengan tangan kami terlepas. Ia berbalik.

"Aku pergi sebentar."

Aku tahu! Tentu saja ia pasti kencan dengan Luna.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya!" Ia menatapku lama lalu berganti menatap Hangeng oppa "Kalian tahu! Kalian tidak cocok!"

Heh? Apa maksudnya?

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N

Moment HaeHyuk kaku nih disini. Haha, bagaimana menurut chingudeul?

For **ChanyeoLiena137, cham", Anonymouss, Amandhharu0522, HJKH, ****Jong Aeolia****, yantiheenim, Anchovy, myfishychovy, ****Haruu 'Ruu' Kim****, anchofishy, Fei, Kang Ji Ae, ****Widyaflys24****, Cho Miku, Dyna, and another Guest**

Terimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya ^^

Kyahh, chapter ini yang mellow hyuk lagi, mianhe. Kapan Donghae menderita? Secepatnya ya kkk!

FF ini ampe brp chapter? Umm aku juga ga tau. Jujur ini melenceng dari novel SMP ku, cuma cerita depannya aja yang sama dan aku perpanjang sendiri. Aku keasyikan bawa tokoh Hyukkie. Hehe

Yang penasaran gimana tu sebenernya perasaan si ikan, chapter ini sedikit terlihat bukan? Haha *apanya?*

Baca ulang dan lebih dihayati lagi kalau masih kurang jelas *dibogem*

Untuk yang terakhir

**Riview Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae aka Lee Monkey *dilempar*

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

Jika memang dia ingin menyindirku apa harus dengan sikap seperti ini? Aku tahu aku bukan gadis cantik yang sesuai dengan kriterianya. Tapi perlukah ia memperjelas hal itu dihadapan Hangeng oppa? Atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang merasa sensitif melihat seringaian diwajah Donghae.

"Ya. Kita memang tidak cocok. Tapi kita sangat-sangat cocok!"

Bukan telingaku yang bermasalah, Hangeng oppa sendiri yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, tanpa kupaksa tentunya.

Kepala Donghae mengangguk "Ya! Ya! Sangat cocok." Sejauh ini aku tak mengharapkan pujian, tapi aku akan menghargai orang yang bisa menghargaiku. Tapi jika namja bernama Lee Donghae itu. Saat aku mencoba membencinya, rasa cintaku makin bertambah, bertumpuk lapis demi lapis. Oh, kenapa aku jadi lapar sekarang.

Donghae tersenyum, senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian tukang palak pasar. Aku tetap diam saat ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju motornya.

Kurasakan sesuatu hangat melingkupi telapak tanganku, Hangeng oppa menggandengku dengan cengkraman kuat. "Kita masuk sekarang ne?"

Kuikuti langkah Hangeng oppa setelah sebelumnya menoleh kebelakang sebentar, yang tertinggal disana hanya suara derum motor Donghae yang kian jauh.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tak banyak yang tahu tentang seperti apa kehidupan kita selanjutnya, tapi rasa takut dalam diriku tumbuh sendiri. Takut akan perubahan, kenapa? Padahal selama ini aku juga banyak berubah. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Jalani dulu saja, siapa tahu dia bisa merubah sikap burukmu?"

Leeteuk eonni menarik bantal yang kutangkupkan diatas kepalaku, terpampanglah wajah keriputnya maksudku kerutan pada masker yang dipakainya. Aku heran untuk apa dia tiap hari menempelkan benda aneh itu setiap sebelum tidur. Padahal tiap pagi kuperhatikan wajahnya tak berubah, bahkan tak ada perbandingan setaraf sebelumnya. Membuang uang, waktu dan tak efektif menurutku.

"Kapan-kapan kan kita bisa double date, asyik loh!"

Teukki eonni menjejeriku, ikut tiduran disampingku.

"Aku ragu!" jawabku jujur.

"Wae?"

Baru kali ini aku bercerita pada eonniku tentang masalah pribadi, lebih tepatnya saat aku harus menerima atau menolak cinta Hangeng oppa, sudah tiga hari aku mengulur waktu.

"Kau belum siap? Atau kau mau menjomblo seumur hidup!"

Cih! Aku salah ya cerita pada kakakku? Secara tak langsung dia menyindirku. aku tahu selama ini aku tak pernah punya pacar, jika Kangin oppa datang kerumah aku hanya sembunyi dikamar, malas sekali melihat mereka berduaan. Aku yang dianggap tak waras karena banyak menghabiskan waktu telpon-telponan dengan Ryeowook, mau bagaimana lagi tak ada orang lain yang bisa kutelpon selain dia. Setidaknya aku bisa ikut andil dalam menambah jumlah tagihan telepon, memang cuma kakakku ini yang boleh.

"Kau fikir aku suka jomblo."

"Yah kufikir..hehe."

Kutarik nafas berat, lalu menggeleng. Di atas atap kamar kakakku entah ada bayangan wajah dua namja. Ingin kutabok pakai raket nyamuk kalau bisa. Wajah-wajah itu tetap saja tersenyum padaku sedetik kemudian menghilang "Aku bingung."

"Bingung karena namja itu terlalu tampan untukmu?"

Ish menyebalkan "Eonni!"

"Ah, ne. Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti lumba-lumba begitu." Dia menutup kedua telinganya. Separah itukah teriakanku.

"Kufikir tak masalah, lumayankan dapat namja yang tampan!"

Kurasa aku benar-benar salah tempat curhat. Kakakku memang sudah mengenal Hangeng oppa yang beberapa kali main kerumah. Tapi kakakku ini belum tahu bagaimana wajah adik Hangeng oppa, orang yang bisa membuatku stress dadakan.

Aku menoleh kesamping. "Menurut eonni?"

Teukkie eonni mengangguk. "Terima saja!"

Haruskah begitu? Aku sudah cukup mengenalnya, seperti dugaan awalku dia namja baik dan dewasa, selama sebulan lebih aku mengenalnya tak ada tanda-tanda negatif kecuali dari perbuatan anehku sendiri. Bahkan aku pernah dipergoki sedang bicara sendiri, tak usah ditanya betapa malunya aku. Setidaknya dia juga sudah mengenalku lebih, tahu sifat burukku dan sifat pelupaku. Meskipun begitu aku tak menyangka ia mengatakan kalau ia menyukai ehmm mencintaiku 3 hari yang lalu. Ia memintaku untuk memikirkan jawaban, ia bilang ia akan menunggu sampai aku merasa siap. Bukankah itu romantis sekali? Anggaplah aku ini norak, tapi baru kali ini aku mendengar prnytn cinta dan kesungguhan dari seorang namja.

Apa aku mencintainya?

Yah mungkin!

Kulirik teukki eonni yang sudah tertidur. Alam mimpi tak jua berkunjung meski kupejamkan mataku erat.

Fikiranku kacau lagi.

Kenapa? Kenapa begini? Jika saja aku tak mengenal namja yang bernama Lee Donghae, aku tak akan seberat ini untuk memberi jawaban 'iya' pada Hangeng oppa.

Atau mungkin tak perlu yang muluk, jika saja aku tak pernah menyukai Donghae aku pasti bukan gadis jomblo lagi sekarang.

Benarkah bisa begitu? Hanya pemikiran untuk lari dari kenyataan. Bagaimanapun ini hidupku. Aku yang menjalani, harus bisa kuputuskan seperti apa yang terbaik. Dan Leeteuk eonni adalah orang kedua setelah Ryeowook yang mendukung aku untuk menerima Hangeng oppa. Tapi semua keputusan ada padaku. Ya, kenapa aku harus menunda waktu lebih lama?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hyukkie, tangkap bolanya!"

"Hyukkie bolanya!"

"Hyukkie!"

"Aku sudah berteriak berkali-kali loh. Aigo Hyukkie! Hidungmu mimisan!"

Ryeowook menarikku keluar lapangan, aku hanya menurut. Masih terdengar suara riuh teman-teman, tak sedikit yang menertawaiku. Kenapa aku mempermalukan diri sendiri? Aku tak tahu, kepalaku sungguh pusing untuk saat ini. Bola yang tadi terbang terlihat seperti nyamuk dan wajahku tiba-tiba perih

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa begini? Kau belum saraapan ya?"

Aku sadar Ryeowook pasti khawatir, aku menggeleng dan ia masih sibuk membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungku.

Telingaku rasanya bumpet, kepalaku seperti diketok palu. Kenapa pandanganku makin buram. Ryeowook! Aku tak melihat bibirnya, lalu hidungnya ikut menghilang, matanya raib. Mengecil, hanya bundaran-bundaran seukuran setin yang tertangkap penglihatanku. Ahh semuanya memudar. Bahuku terus digoncang, hal terakhir yang kuingat.

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie bangunn!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

_Tak tahu yang kurasakan ini benar atau salah aku hanya ingin mencoba._

"Kyaaa Hyukkie ketauan, kau menyukai Donghae kan. Iya kan?"

"Wookie, salah tidak ya aku menyukai dia?"

"Kalian itu serasi, tak ada yang salah. Hyukkie Hwaiting."

_Menyimpan suatu kebohongan dengan rapi juga keahlianku. Aku ingin ia melihatku tapi nyatanya._

"Jadi dia menerima Sicca? Baguslah."

_Aku yang seperti ini sudah biasa, aku tak kaget jika harus kecewa lagi._

"Kyaa kita satu sekolah lagi. Tau tidak Donghae juga sekolah disini."

"Benarkah?"

_Saat aku percaya takdir, perpisahan dan pertemuan tanpa rencana. Aku berharap lebih. Hanya itu keberanianku. Tapi saat aku mencoba lebih._

"Hiks..dia tak punya per..hiks..perasaan yang sama denganku."

_Kenyataan tak akan selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Dalam satu kehidupan ini aku mencintainya sekaligus membencinya._

**Slapp**

Waa waa waa

Kuulangi menghitung bungkus permen dikotak pencil "Mati aku."

Hari MOS adalah hari menyebalkan, beda waktu SMP, yang SMU ini lebih kejam. Tak lihatkah penampilanku cukup berantakan, bukan cukup tapi memang berantakan!

Dari rumah aku sudah memakai ini semua, bukankah aku calon murid teladan? Topi dari panci ini yang paling membuatku merasa bodoh. Gara-gara kemarin aku menyebutkan nama 'panci' saat ditanya 'barang rumah tangga'. Beruntung sekali yang menyebut 'sendok' malang bagi yang menyebut 'kompor'

Rambut panjangku yang dikuncir sepuluh juga aneh. Gelang kawat yang kupakai di kedua tanganku, kaos kaki berumbai rapia 30 cm, cemongan spidol diwajahku, dan papan nama besar didepan dada dan punggungku. Pengejaan 'UNYUK' ini memalukan. Siapa yang mengusulkan kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Kadar menyebalkannya makin bertambah meski kita beda kelas. Satu sekolahan murid baru dikumpulkan jadi satu sih. Dan aku dapat bencana lagi sekarang, permen mint yang harusnya kubawa 50 tapi hanya ada 48. Kemana raibnya dua permen itu? Jangan-jangan semalam diambil Teukki eonni.

"Wookie-ya. Kau punya dua permen lagi tidak?"

Disampingku Ryeowook menggeleng, ahkk hari MOS terakhirku.

Aku kembali pura-pura melihat perlengkapan saat salah seorang namja kakak kelas berjalan mendekat, kalau aku ketahuan gugup pasti nanti malah kepergok.

"U.N.Y.U.K."

Kakak kelas itu berjongkok didepanku. Sungguh aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan tempat pencil.

"Ikut aku sekarang!"

Tidak! Jangan bilang orang ini bisa menghitung jumlah 50 permen hanya dengan tatapan sekilas.

"Ayo cepat berdiri!" Aku mendongak, yah ini bukan mimpi. Sejak kapan tak tahu aku jadi gemetaran, aku takut jika dihukum aneh-aneh. Kemarin saja teman sekelasku harus memakan muntahan gara-gara lupa nama ketua Ospek. Kalau aku mendingan makan pisang deh.

Langkahku terhenti saat sampai disebuah tempat penuh daun hijau dan tanah berumput yang kupijak sekarang. Kakak kelasku itu terus berjalan didepanku. Aku harus waspada. Bisa saja kan ini triknya agar bisa berduaan dengan gadis cantik sepertiku, atau mungkin ia berniat macam-macam padaku dan mencari tempat yang sepi. Aigo! Sebesar itukah pesonaku?

"Kenapa berhenti? Cepat kesini!" Bagaimanapun aku hanya bisa menurut saat tangan si senior melambai layaknya penumpang mau nyegat angkot.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Huaa!" Nyaris aku jantungan saat seorang senior lain melompat didepanku, ia terpingkal melihatku mengelus dada. Ingin kugodok orang ini dan meminta Wookie menjadikannya pecel. Maklum hawa kelaparan, istirahat malah larangan keras untuk makan.

Orang ini benar-benar ingin kumakan ya, seenak udel ia memukul jidatku dengan buku tulis. "Untukmu"

"Disini dia menunggumu."

"Haha.. iya menunggumu. Ish konyol!"

Sarap ya dua orang ini? Mereka terkekeh lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Salah satu dari mereka berbalik "Oh, iya bersihkan tempat ini!"

Kubolak-balikkan buku ditanganku, tak ada yang istimewa dari buku bersampul coklat ini.

Dia itu siapa?

Dan menungguku?

Kuedarkan mataku ke sekitar, tak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan dedaunan kering yang harus kubersihkan ini.

**Slapp**

_Seandainya waktu itu kau juga bilang kau mencintaiku, tentu aku sangat senang._

_Sampai kapan aku membawa perasaan ini?_

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hyukkie sadarlah. Hyukkie."

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pipiku berkali-kali. Aku kan sedang pingsan kenapa malah dianiaya. Ryeowook tersenyum saat mataku membuka lebar. Aigo! Dia menangis.

"Hiks Hyukkie, kukira kau tak akan bangun."

Akhh, itu pemikiran yang jauh. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan di dunia ini sebelum pergi. Lagian aku juga belum menikah, juga belum punya anak. Eh, kok ngelantur.

"Wookie uljima!" Kugenggam tangan sahabatku yang masih terisak. Aku tak tahu kenapa-tiba-tiba aku jadi mimisan seperti tadi. Bahkan ini adalah kali pertama aku pingsan di sekolah. Ish, aku jadi terlihat lemah.

Cklek

"Hei, sudah sadar!"

Seorang namja tampan baru saja membuka pintu ruang UKS, dia masuk dengan segelas minuman yang kuyakini adalah teh.

"Untukmu." Diletakkannya teh tersebut pada meja dan ia menarik kursi di samping Ryeowook. Aku seperti mengenal namja itu tapi dimana? Pandanganku kini tertuju pada Ryeowook yang membuang muka berusaha menghapus air dipipinya. Matanya tetap terlihat merah saat ia mencoba tersenyum padaku lalu tersenyum pada namja disampingnya.

"Dia Yesung oppa, kau ingat kan?" jelas Ryeowook.

Emm..

Yang kopi darat itu ya?

"Annyeong Eunhyukkie."

Namja yang katanya bernama Yesung tersebut membungkukkan kepala dihadapanku. Apa benar ia Yesung yang itu?

Ah mana mungkin, mereka terlihat jauh berbeda. Jika yang dulu itu aneh berambut gondrong dengan senyum khas yang tak jauh aneh pula. Yang ini tampan, rambut cepak yang dicat merah menambah kesan tampan pada namja ini dan cara berpakaiannya juga cool.

Kulirik Ryeowook ia tampak menunduk malu-malu. Ini juga beda dengan ekspresi ketakutannya dulu

"Ehem jangan bilang Yesung oppa guru baru disini," tebakku, kejadian ini seperti cerita di tipi-tipi.

Namja disisi Ryeowook menggeleng "Anio, aku masih terlalu muda untuk jadi guru. Karena pameran lukisan aku berkunjung kesini, sekalian bertemu Wookie."

Kulihat Ryeowook sedikit melirik Yesung oppa kemudian tersipu lagi. Tak ingatkah dia tentang betapa ia berusaha keras untuk menjauh dari namja itu dulu. Kuakui mereka cocok.

Eh? Bicara soal cocok aku jadi ingat Hangeng oppa, kalau ingat Hangeng oppa pasti hal tentang Donghae ikut nyangkut. Seperti rantai makanan saja.

Aku bangkit duduk tanpa bantuan, 2 orang didepanku masih sibuk lirik-lirikkan.

"Jadi oppa ini mahasiswa?" tanyaku, haha aku benar-benar merusak moment mereka. Yah tak apa kan mereka masih punya banyak waktu nanti.

"Ne. Yesung oppa ini sudah semester 3, dia mengambil jurusan IPA, padahal menurutku suaranya bagus harusnya ia memilih jurusan seni."

Yang kutanya siapa, yang menjawab siapa. Seperti biasa Ryeowook memang orang yang heboh.

Suatu pertanyaan tiba-tiba melayang-layang diatas kepalaku "Jadi disini..."

Belum sempat kuteruskan Ryeowook sudah mengangguk "Ne, banyak mahasiswa tampan disekolah kita Hyukkie, hari ini kau beruntung. Aku juga bertemu Hangeng oppa tadi.

"Mwo!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

.

Tap Tap

Set

Tap Tap

Set Set

Kuperhatikan sekeliling. Aman! Sepi, baguslah.

Kenapa aku harus mengendap-endap begini, tingkahku yang seperti ini malah bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan teman-temanku. Semenjak kudengar langsung Hangeng oppa juga berkunjung kesekolahku, aku jadi takut keluar kelas. Kalau bukan permintaan perutku yang lapar, mungkin aku masih duduk anteng di kelasku yang ramainya puol sebab seluruh sekolahan serentak classmeeting. Untung juga saat pingsan tadi tak ada pelajaran, bebas dari semprotan guru itu.

Kenapa pula aku bersikap aneh begini, aku mendadak takut? Apa sih yang kufikirkan. Hangeng oppa sekarang adalah namjachinguku semenjak kemaren sore. Dan semenjak kemaren sore juga kepalaku pusing hingga lupa makan. Dan berujunglah aksi pingsanku tadi pagi pada pelajaran olahraga.

Kenapa aku pergi sendiri? Yah karena Ryeowook lebih memilih menemani Yesung oppa berkeliling. Nah sebagai sahabat yang baik kuberi kesempatan mereka untuk berdua. Biasanya aku dan Ryeowook kan seperti obat nyamuk batangan yang saling merekat itu. Saat aku makan Ryeowook juga makan. Aku sedih Ryeowook ikut menangis. Saat aku ga punya uang Ryeowook yang akan mentraktirku. Saat Ryeowook yang ngga punya uang aku yang membujuk si bibi kantin untuk memberi utangan. Aku ini punya uang atau tidak tetap saja anti untuk memberi traktiran.

Set Set

Kutengok kanan kiri, kantin lebih ramai dibandingkan koridor. Kufikir kebanyakan murid melihat pameran di lapangan. kalau sebungkus permen sih tak masalah. Jangan anggap aku ini orang pelit, tapi selera makan Ryeowook yang bisa membuat kantongku kempes dalam sehari. Pernah suatu kali aku mentraktir anak itu, dimana aku hanya memesan mie rebus lauk bakwan seenak jidat ia memesan sub buntut goreng. Mie rebus versi sup buntut. Uang untuk membeli makanan itu bisa kutukar dengan 5 kaos kaki baru. Sudahlah itukan masa lalu, aku ikhlas kok, yang penting sekarang aku cuma mau jadi pihak yang ditraktir.

"Bibi, mie rebus satu, kuahnya sedikit saja ne."

"Baik nona."

Kenapa aku memesan dengan kuah sedikit? Yah, siapa tahu dapat kortingan.

Kutelan ludahku melihat sosok yang duduk dimeja tak jauh didepan sana. Namja itu tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa orang yang tentu saja tak kukenal.

Set

Omo! Dia melihatku, sia-sia deh aku menghindarinya dari tadi. Kalau aku pergi sekarang, itu tak mungkin. Makanan pesananku kan belum jadi, belum kumakan pula. Jangan sampai hanya menambah daftar saldo utang ku, mengurangi jumlah harta di akun neraca ku.

Ahh jiwa akuntansiku muncul.

"Hyukkie sini."

Aku menoleh, aku belum tuli karena teriakan Hangeng oppa terdengar keras. Hangeng oppa berdiri, gerakan tangannya yang memanggilku seperti memanggil pelayan saja.

Dengan terpaksa kubawa semangkuk makananku ke arah meja Hangeng oppa, aku tersenyum dan mungkin lebih mendominasi ke meringis saat namja-namja teman namjachinguku ini melihatku intens. Rasanya jengah.

Setelah cukup dekat Hangeng oppa menarik satu kursi kosong disampingnya, menuntunku duduk disitu. Hhh pasti sekarang mukaku merah padam, malu juga diberi perhatian terang-terangan di depan orang lain.

"Donghae sini."

"Uhuk..uhukkk..."

Baru satu suapan belum selesai tertelan, teriakan yang lagi-lagi datang dari Hangeng oppa membuatku tersedak. Rasanya sakit sekali saat kuah mie ini keluar lewat hidungku.

Aku mendongak, semakin kaget saja saat aku mendapati Donghae sudah duduk di depanku berhidangkan sebuah piring yang cukup besar. Aku tahu makanannya lebih wah dibanding makananku.

"Nah Hyukkie, kenalkan 2 orang ini teman satu kampusku. Yang gemuk ini namanya Shindong dan yang kerempeng ini Yunho. Dan kalian tahu ini adalah orang yang sering kuceritakan, Lee Hyukjae yeojachinguku!"

Antara aku dan kedua teman Hangeng oppa saling tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku agak risih dengan cara diperkenalkan tadi, apalagi didepanku ada Donghae. Jika saja dari awal aku memilih dikelas saja, mungkin akan lebih aman meski harus kelaparan.

Kulirik Donghae, dia masih sibuk dengan piringnya yang kini tinggal separuh makanan. Kenapa aku sekaku ini, padahal Donghae bersikap biasa.

"Hae, aku salut. Sekolahmu ini besar. Cocok jadi tempat pameran tahun-tahun beikutnya. Banyak gadis cantiknya lagi," ucap Yunho oppa dan Donghae menoleh. Reflek aku pura-pura sibuk pada makananku. Jangan sampai aku kepergok basah sedang memperhatikannya. Mie yang baru kumakan sesuap ini sudah dingin dan mengembang ya tapi tetap saja kumakan. Membuang makanan sama saja membuang uang.

"Ne kalian benar sekali, disini memang banyak gadis cantiknya," timpal Donghae.

Hmm dasar namja. Ternyata benar ya, jika namja sudah mulai berkumpul dan mengobrol topik pembicaraan mereka adalah yeoja cantik.

Kubejek, bejek sisa mie dimangkok. Kenapa aku jadi jengkel.

"Kalau kau bagaimana? Yeojachingumu pasti juga cantik kan Hae?"

Nah pembicaraan seperti ini nih yang tak ingin kudengar. Kali ini Shindong oppa yang bertanya.

Kulirik Donghae yang menangkupkan sendok garpunya, lalu mengambil tissue dan mengusap mulutnya.

"Pengen sih, tapi aku tak punya."

"Uhuk..uhuuuk.."

2 kali aku tersedak, kali ini karena es teh. Sikapku yang seperti ini ketahuan sekali, uhh memalukan.

Aku tersentak saat sebuah tissue diusap pada daguku. Hangeng oppa tersenyum, ahh aku tambah malu. Kuambil alih tissue tersebut dari tangannya.

Saat melihat kedepan pandanganku dan Donghae bertemu, lagi-lagi aku menunduk. Aku menjadi gadis pendiam. Aku tak harus cerewet kan? Hangeng oppa saja dari tadi diam.

"Masak sih kau tak punya kekasih. Kalah dong dengan hyungmu," komentar Yunho oppa.

Donghae mengangguk "Ya! Aku kalah."

Bohong. Kebohongan apa yang dibuat namja itu? Lalu begaimana dengan Luna? Ia tak mau mengakuinya padahal kan Luna cantik, pintar lagi.

"Payah kau Hae, cepat cari pacar. Setelah itu kenalkan kami dengan temen-teman pacarmu yang cantik. Iya kan Yun," ucap si Namja yang paling gemuk dan menyenggol lengan Yunho oppa yang mengangguk semangat.

Donghae tersenyum, bisa kurasakan ia menatapku, meski aku tak melihatnya secara langsung "Tidak! Aku ini sedang menunggu seorang gadis!"

Deg.

Apa maksudnya. Cerita apa yang ia karang sekarang. Jujur aku malah lebih memilih ia menyebut nama Luna sekarang daripada harus mengada-ada begini. Ataukah aku yang takut kecewa saat tahu siapa gadis beruntung yang bisa membuat Donghae menunggu. Aku yang menunggunya selama 5 tahun saja ditolak.

"Waw benarkah. Pasti dia gadis yang hebat?" tanya Shindong oppa lagi

"Ah tidak juga," sangkal Donghae yang mengibaskan tangan didepan wajah, poniku ikut teroyak karena kibasan tangannya, ia hanya tersenyum padaku dan bergumam 'Sorry'

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menunggunya lama. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Karena dia jelek!"

What? Siapa? Siapa gadis jelek yang bisa membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut. Kenapa sih namja ini tak bisa mengarang cerita yang lebih keren.

Shindong dan Yunho oppa tertawa, bahkan kudengar kikikkan kecil dari Hangeng oppa.

"Haha. Wajahnya jelek ya?" pertanyaan dari Yunho oppa.

"Bukan, semua yang ada dalam dirinya jelek. Tapi itu begitu sempurna dimataku."

Sangat mendramatisir! Lee Donghae kau lucu sekali. Mana mungkin yang jelek terlihat sempurna? Nah, kenapa aku yang sebal? Lagipula mana ada orang yang menjelekkan gadis yang ia sukai? Aneh kan?

"Ahaha aku tak mengerti maksudmu Hae, bahasamu terlalu bagus untuk dicerna." Tawa keras Shindong oppa terus menggema.

Donghae menarik nafas, setiap gerakan yang ia buat aku perhatikan. "Yah, dia itu gadis aneh, sembrono, pemarah. Yah yang jelek-jelek deh pokoknya."

Deg.. Kenapa dia melirikku?

"Ehmm oppa sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas. Annyeong!" aku berlalu saja meski belum di beri tanggapan. Aku tak bisa bertahan disana dengan tatapan tajam dari Donghae apalagi dengan cerita konyolnya.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hyukkie, aku pulang dulu ne. Umma langsung menjemputku di gerbang."

Ryeowook menarik tubuhku, memelukku sekilas lalu pergi. Setelah seharian ini aku sendiri, pulang sekolah aku juga harus sendiri? Oke setidaknya tidur 2 jam dikelas membuat staminaku pulih.

Tap.. Tap

Deg!

Lee Donghae! Ia berdiri di depan kelasku. Sedang apa? Menunggu Luna kah? Bahkan aku yakin Luna sudah keluar kelas pertama kali dengan Amber. Seperti biasa aku melewatinya tanpa 1 patah katapun

"Hyukjae!"

Langkahku terhenti. Apa aku salah dengar. Ini kali pertama ia memanggil namaku normal, biasanya kan 'unyuk' atau 'nenek sihir'. Oke ini bukan waktunya untuk girang.

Bisa kudengar langkah Donghae yang mendekat, aku sengaja saja tak menoleh kebelakang. Aku tersentak saat Donghae mengambil tempat di depanku, mengambil jarak yang dekat dengan tubuhku. "Handphone mu ketinggalan di meja kantin tadi, bahkan kau juga belum membayar makananmu."

Kuambil ponsel warna putih yang diulurkan Donghae. Ish bahkan aku tak ingat kalau aku kehilangan ponselku tadi. Dan tentang makanan itu aku benar-benar lupa.

Aku tak mentap langsung wajah Donghae, aku tahu ini memalukan "Aa gomawo! Berapa yang harus kuganti untuk makanan tadi."

Tanganku yang serampangan merogoh kantong rok membuat semua uang seribuanku bertebaran di lantai. Ahh, aku ini kenapa payah sekali. Sekarang salah siapa coba?

Donghae berjongkok ikut membantuku memungut uang kertas yang kuyakini ada 7 lembar itu. Kami sama-sama berdiri, ia mengembalikan uangku dan saat kuhitung jumlahnya pas. Kulipat lalu masuklah uangku ke kantong, lho kok kumasukkan ke kantong? Kukeluarkan uang itu -lagi- tapi kali ini uangku tak berhamburan.

"Tak usah diganti, tak apa kok."

Aku mendongak.

"Jadi perkataanku tadi benar kan? Kau itu aneh dan ceroboh?"

Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**

Annyeong! Bagaimana dengan chapte ini? Mungkin untuk masalah penerimaan siswa baru itu kurang jelas. Chapter depan akan diperjelas lagi.

For **Widyaflys24****, Anonymouss, kyukyu, Anchovy, amandhharu0522, anchofishy, ****cherrizka980826****, Fine7, ****LEETEUKSEMOX****, ****Kim Jung Min****, Cho Miku, lucifer84, Kang Ji Ae, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, ****Jong Aeolia****, ****ressijewelll****, Kim Seorin, myfihsychovy, Jaylyn Rui, K.R.Y, hyukijewel, fei, ****AranciaChru****, ****Kazuma B'tomat**

Makasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya.

Yang minta Donghae menderita, ini sudah dimulai, HanHyuk udah jadian!

Perasaan Donghae sudahkah lebih jelas? Kalau belum baca ulang deh! *dibogem*

.

Akhir kata

**RIVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae aka Lee Monkey *dilempar*

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

Eh?

Tak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, reaksi awal aku kaget. Yang dikatakannya tadi? Yang dikantin dengan teman-teman Hangeng oppa maksudnya? Haruskah aku bahagia, atau mungkin sekarang kepalaku menjadi 3 kali lipat lebih besar saat melihat senyumnya.

Sesuatu didalam dadaku bergemuruh. Seolah tak bisa bergerak aku diam saja saat tangan Donghae terulur membelai pipiku.

Tidak ini tak benar kan?

Aku tak mengerti maksud namja ini?

Posisi kami yang semakin dekat membuatku sulit bernafas atau lebih tepatnya aku yang berusaha menahan nafas. Kugelengkan kepalaku keras.

PLAK !

Aku mundur selangkah setelah menyampar tangan namja ini, ia sepertinya juga kaget.

Berulang kali kutelan ludahku, ingin rasanya kuakhiri perasaan ini, ingin rasanya aku jauh-jauh darinya. Permainan apa yang kini ia perankan aku tak ingin terlibat. Sungguh.

"Hyujae!" Donghae menatapku nanar lalu kembali berjalan mendekat. Kubuang mukaku.

Aku baru sadar koridor ini sedari tadi sepi. Gugup. Jangan ditanya berapa persen kegugupanku kini. Hanya secuil perasaan sedih tumbuh makin membesar dibenakku dalam waktu detik

Drap Drap

Drap Drap

Awalnya aku hanya berjalan cepat. Langkahku ini semakin tak teratur hingga tak kusadari aku berlari kencang. Aku tak ingin melihatnya, aku tak suka melihat wajah yang kuanggap penuh belas kasian itu.

Kenapa begini, aku tak tahu yang mana yang jujur, ucapannya atau kenyataan yang ada sekarang?

Bahkan aku lebih memilih yang menyakitkan asal aku tak dibohongi.

Drap Drap

Hahh..Hahhhh

Tap

"Chagi, kenapa lari-lari begitu. Ada yang mengejarmu?"

Aku terhenyak, kejadian beruntun yang menimpaku hari ini kesialan atau keberuntungan aku tak bisa menyimpulkannya. Namja didepanku ini mengintip sesuatu dibelakangku, memastikan siapa yang membuatku lari ketakutan mungkin. Hangeng oppa mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya, dihadapanku ia mengusap butiran keringat di dahi hingga turun pada pipiku. Mataku memanas.

Apa pendapat Hangeng oppa jika tahu yang terjadi antara aku dan adiknya tadi?

"Apa ponselmu sudah dikembalikan Donghae?" Pertanyaannya tak kujawab, aku masih mencoba bernafas normal saat ini dan gemuruh didadaku tak jua berhenti.

Kurasakan tangan Hangeng oppa mencengkeram bahuku, konsentrasiku masih buyar. Aku menatapnya seperti orang kebingungan.

"Chagi kau tak apa kan? Gwaenchana? Mianhe harusnya tadi aku menunggumu di dalam."

Ini pertama kali. Ya, pertama kali Hangeng oppa memelukku.

"Uljima ne!" Aku tak menolak ataupun membalas pelukan ini, aku masih merasa tak tenang. Kuraba pipiku, masih teringat jelas usapan tangan Donghae tadi. Tidak, aku tak boleh memikirkannya lagi.

"Ehemmm!"

Kulepas pelukan Hangeng oppa cepat. Donghae, ia bersedekap dada menatapku dan Hangeng oppa bergantian.

"Bisakan kita pulang sekarang?" tanyanya dingin. Kuhindari tatapannya lagi, aku tak mau terlihat lemah.

"Kita pulang sekarang ne chagi."

Hangeng oppa merangkul pinggangku, menuntunku masuk kedalam mobilnya yang sudah terparkir manis didepan gerbang. Membukakan pintu samping pengemudi. Perhatiannya ini sungguh membuatku tak enak diri, aku hanya berusaha memberi senyum agar Hangeng oppa tak khawatir lagi.

Brmmmm

Selama perjalanan pulang aku menunduk, berkali kusadari Hangeng oppa menoleh padaku "Hyukkie, apa kita perlu ke dokter. Wajahmu pucat."

Dokter?

Yang benar saja, aku hanya perlu istirahat dan tidur cepat saat ini. Tapi aku malah tak yakin malam ini aku bisa tidur, mungkin harus minum beberapa pil tidur.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum, rasanya sayang sekali diberi perhatian seperti ini "Gwaenchana oppa. Aku cuma ngantuk saja," dalihku.

Kutatap sekilas kaca spion depan, mataku secara tak langsung bersitatap dengan Donghae. Pandangannya tak jauh beda dengan yang tadi.

"Baiklah demi kau oppa akan ngebut biar kau bisa cepat istirahat."

Baik sekali namjachinguku ini

Bisa kudengar dengusan keras dari arah belakang, kuharap Hangeng oppa tak mencurigai apapun. Mana mungkin aku mengecewakannya, setidaknya demi dia aku mau satu mobil dengan orang yang paling ingin kuhindari.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

BRAK

Kudobrak pintu kamarku keras, kalau eonni mendengarnya pasti aku kena omel tentang berapa biaya tukang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk memperbaiki engsel pintu yang roboh.

Tanpa melepas seragam, seperti biasa aku langsung menghambur ke kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Berbagai fikiran mengusik benakku. Kejadian-kejadian hari ini melayang-layang diatas kepalaku. Semakin susah saja saat aku mencoba mengurutkan kronologinya berusaha sedikit mengerti. Ini sama sulitnya saat aku tak bisa memecahlan soal cerita matematika.

Ahhh, pusing. Kupejamkan mataku erat. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang giliran hinggap di otakku

_Slap_

_Cahaya dari 2 lilin cukup menerangi meja bundar bertaplak putih di depanku. Tapi tak bisa kubedakan sekarang yang mana kentang, mana daging di piring ini. Kuakui ini pertama kalinya aku makan malam romantis dibawah sinar rembulan langsung, kalau orang barat sering menyebutnya candylight dinner. Aku tak mengerti apa dinner itu selalu dengan makanan yang seupil ini, dan air sirup sekali tenggak juga. Padahal ini sudah lumayan keren, ditengah-tengah meja sudah ada sepucuk mawar merah dalam vas, cuma makanannya saja yang tak memadai karena terlalu sedikit, tak tahu saja kalau mulai malam nafsu makanku meningkat._

_Tapi tetap dong aku menjaga image. Menyesuaikan dengan penampilanku yang cantik ini. Dress pinjaman dari Ryeowook dengan warna ungu, sepatu pinjaman yang ungu juga. Perasaan kenapa semua yang kupakai saat ini adalah hasil pinjaman? _

_Ya. Aku cuma punya sedikit gaun dirumah. Tidak elit rasanya jika aku mengenakan gaun yang sama dengan sebelumnya, dipikir aku tak pernah mandi lagi. Yah, meskipun itu benar, aku selalu malas mandi jika sudah ketiduran sepulang sekolah. Apalagi jika mulai ada tamu bulanan aku bisa tak mandi selama seminggu. Ahh, berlebihan._

_"Hyukkie, apa kau suka?" tanya namja diseberang meja, senyumnya itu terlihat manis dengan penyinaran amat minim ini. Ia tetap tampan walau penampilannya mirip bapak-bapak, memakai jas dan dasi. Harusnya aku bilang Hangeng oppa sangat keren malam ini, tapi penampilannya yang formal mengingatkanku pada appa._

_"Ne, oppa ini indah."_

_Kubalas senyumnya. Ucapanku tadi terdengar manis bukan? Hihi_

_"Syukurlah kau suka, aku harap kau juga menyukaiku."_

_Eh?_

_Apa telingaku masih normal ya?_

_Yang seperti ini, pernyataan cintakah?_

_Bahkan makanan ini sesuap pun belum masuk dalam perutku. Yah yang biasa kulihat di drama si cowok akan mulai bilang suka setelah mereka selesai makan._

_"Maksud oppa?"_

_Aku pura-pura polos dan tak mengerti, siapa tahu bibir Hangeng oppa tadi kesleo dan salah bicara._

_Ah_

_Tangan Hangeng oppa meraih kedua tanganku yang ada diatas meja, menariknya ketengah. Genggaman erat ini membuatku salah tingkah._

_Ayolah kita bisa makan dulu sekarang._

_Namja didepanku mengulum senyum lagi, sepertinya ia gugup, bisa kutangkap saat ia mencoba membuka mulut namun malah tarikan nafas panjang yang ia lakukan. Berkali-kali seperti itu._

_"Aku.. setiap malam.. aku memimpikanmu."_

_Hah?_

_Biarkan aku melayang saat ini, bolehkan aku merasa senang? Aku tersipu, malu-malu kucing._

_"Hyukkie, dengarkan aku!" Genggaman ini makin erat, Hangeng oppa menatapku dengan tampang serius atau mungkin seperti ekspresi menahan BAB._

_"Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertemuan pertama kita, aku selalu memikirkanmu."_

_Kenapa?_

_Seandainya sekarang yang ada didepanku itu Donghae. Seandainya ucapan seperti ini keluar dari mulut Donghae. Apa yang kuharapkan? Jelas-jelas sekarang ada namja yang menunjukan ketulusannya padaku, bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan orang lain yang belum tentu mau tahu tentangku._

_Hangeng oppa membawa tanganku dan menangkupkannya_

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_Sekali lagi dia meyakinkanku, semakin dalam pula aku hanyut dalam kebingungan. Aku tak bisa menegakkan kepalaku, aku tak bisa memandang Hangeng oppa atau aku akan merasa bersalah._

_Harus kujawab apa aku pun tak tahu. Namja ini terlalu baik. Jika kutolak bukankah terlalu sayang, seumur-umur baru kali ini aku ditembak namja. Kalau kuterima bebanku pasti makin berat saja mengingat dia kakak Donghae. Yah meski aku sudah bilang melupakannya, bahkan aku ragu pada ucapanku sendiri._

_Aku tetap diam, aku tahu Hanggeng oppa menunggu aku bicara sesuatu. "Hyukkie, kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tak masalah untuk menunggu, tak jadi masalah."_

_Kumohon jangan terlalu baik._

_Kalau kau terlalu baik aku bisa lemah, aku ini gadis yang jahat._

_Kenapa aku tak bisa memberi kepastian? Lalu kenapa pula aku selama ini tak menolak jika diajak kencan oleh Hangeng oppa?_

_Bagaimanapun aku sama dengan gadis lain. Jika diperlakukan dengan lembut, aku juga bisa menjadi lembut._

_Aku mendongak saat Hangeng oppa melepas tangaku._

_"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, sekarang kita makan ne."_

_Sudah kubilang jangan bersikap sebaik ini._

_Slapp_

Kubuka mataku, kata-kata Hangeng oppa malam itu terngiang. Mana mungkin aku mengecewakannya.

'Tidak! Aku ini sedang menunggu seorang gadis.'

Kali ini suara Donghae yang menggema.

Benarkah yang dimaksudnya adalah aku?

Tapi...

Banyak pertanyaan saling bertabrakan dibenakku. Tapi jika semua itu benar, artinya perasaanku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Tidak Lee Hyukjae. Berharap apa kau ini?

Kutangkupkan bantal ditatas kepala, mencoba untuk mengusir bayangan aneh Donghae. Siapa yang punya penghapus, tolong hapus capslock nama namja ini dihatiku.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Paket kilat. Tolong nona tanda tangan disini."

"Ah, disini? Berapa kali?"

"Ne, cukup sekali."

"Yap sudah!"

"Pulpen saya jangan dikantongi dong!"

"Aaa, mianhe adjuhssi"

Cklek..

Kubawa bungkusan kardus coklat yang tadi diberi si adjuhssi tukang pos. Tumben sekali ada paket mampir ke rumah, pagi-pagi lagi. Biasanya sih cuma amplop isi tagihan listrik atau sebatas brosur kredit.

Kurobek bungkus coklat yang menyelimuti paket seukuran kotak sepatu ini.

Breett!

"Wae? Apa itu."

"Ada paket datang ya, pasti dari nae yeobo!"

Aish sial, padahal niat awal aku ingin membuka paket ini diam-diam, siapa tahu isinya makanan. Pagi ini aku sangat kelaparan gara-gara semalam aku lupa makan, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu lupa makan. Makan itu sudah seperti sahabatku sendiri, bisa-bisa aku kalah bahenol sama jupe kalau sedikit makan.

Umma dengan semangat ekstra merebut kardus yang setengah terbuka, Teukki eonni ikut mengintip dibelakang punggung umma.

"Nae yeobo mengirimi gaun."

Ha? Gaun? Itukan hanya daster biasa, dasar ibu-ibu heboh. Ummaku terus merentangkan dua daster, mengepaskan kain itu pada tubuhnya.

"Kyaaa.. Akhirnya appa membelikanku kipas lampu, aaa cantiknya. Dari dulu aku ingin ini" kali ini Teukki eonni yang menjerit. Tak salah jika banyak tetangga bilang keluargaku adalah keluarga heboh.

Kakak tunggalku ini terus memamerkan kipas hias tersebut didepanku wajahku, memang sekilas terlihat seperti kipas tangan biasa tapi saat kipas itu dikibaskan maka akan muncul cahaya otomatis seperti lampu. Jika malam hari mungkin lebih terlihat indah, pernik ini biasa dipakai saat pesta tahun baru dengan pakaian hanbok. Memang cuma musiman sih, tapi harga barang itu mahal. Tau sendiri kan eonniku pelitnya 11 12 denganku.

Srett..

Curang. Ini tak adil, umma dapat 2 daster, eonni kipas lampu yang mahal tapi aku hanya 5 pasang kaos kaki. Tahu saja aku tak ganti kaos kaki seminggu.

Aku lebih ingin sushi saat ini, tau tidak sih aku kelaparaaann.

Yah setahun sekali tak masalah, setiap menjelang tahun baru appa pasti dapat bonus gaji lalu membelikan sesuatu untukku, umma dan eonni. Bedanya mungkin appa tak bisa pulang seminggu ini.

Umma dan Teukkie eonni sudah pergi sekarang, meninggalkanku bersama beberapa kaos kaki ini. akhhh. Kalau aku sedang tak waras mungkin sudah kumakan kaos kaki ini, lagi-lagi aku harus masak mie rebus.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Hyukkie, kau dicari Donghae!"

"Mwo?"

"Aku hanya disuruh memanggilkanmu."

"What?" Shindong, namja tambun teman sekelasku hanya menggatakan hal tadi sekilas lalu berjalan ke belakang pada tempat duduknya. Untuk sepersekian detik aku masih terpaku, Ryeowook yang ada disampingku pun tak memberi respon apapun

Mencariku?

Wah.. Payah! Telinga Shindong pasti tak beres, mana mungkin aku yang dicari. Kalau disekolah aku lebih sering dicari oleh Park Sonsae guru matematika.

Lee Hyukjae jangan besar kepala, ayolah lihat realitas yang ada sekarang. Pasti yang dicari itu Luna.

"Eunhyuk, dicari Donghae tuh?" Kini giliran onew yang mampir sebentar kemejaku dengan alasan yang sama.

Yang benar?

Aku tak percaya?

"Ciee, Hyukkie, ehemmm.. Ciee..ciee." Ryeowook menyenggol bahuku lalu mencolek daguku. Aish apaan sih anak ini. Sumpah aku benar-benar malas, tapi dadaku ini malah semakin berdebar.

Kuhentikan gerakan tangan Ryeowook dan menatapnya tajam, memberi tanda warning bahwa aku akan marah. Jika aku sudah marah maka ia harus mentraktirku seminggu penuh.

Tring!

3 lampu neon muncul diatas kepalaku.

"Wookie-ah yang cantik dan baik, kau saja yang temui Donghae ne? Ne? Ne? Ne?"

Ryeowook mendelik meski sudah kutunjukkan jurus rayuan memelas.

"Shirreo, enak saja!" Sahabatku ini menggeleng lalu berbalik menghadap meja, pura-pura membuka buku.

Srett.

Ia menoleh lagi saat kuambil paksa buku atlas miliknya, aku tahu betul Ryeowook tak suka pelajaran geografi. Apa salahnya sih ia membantuku ketimbang melihat gambar tak jelas seperti ini. Kalau aku sih tak perlu membuka peta dan semacamnya, setiap hari aku bisa melihat dibantalku. Setiap malam aku selalu mengukir pulau baru.

"Wookie, kau sahabatku kan. Kumohon bantu aku," rajukku. Bagaimanapun ia harus mau.

"Yang dicari Donghae itu kan kau. Eunhyuk bukan Ryeowook! Ish pokoknya aku tak mau!"

"Wookie, kau keras kepala sekali sih!"

"Yak! Tak salah bicara?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa mewakili aku, temui dia."

Kesepuluh kalinya Ryeowook menggeleng "Sekali shirreo tetap shirreo."

Kupasang tatapan lebih nelangsa "Kau pelit sekali denganku."

"Aku ketularan sifat pelitmu mungkin."

"Eunhyuk, ada Donghae mencarimu didepan."

Mulutku menganga, biarkan saja jika lalat penasaran dan nyangkut masuk.

Aku dan Ryeowook bertatapan.

Luna?

Dia mengatakan hal seperti tadi dengan santai, bahkan aku yakin ia tersenyum. Padahal selama ini jangankan tersenyum, menyapanya saja aku sudah tak pernah lagi. Gara-gara perasaan cemburu dulu.

Ryeowook sendiri kulihat bengong sebentar lalu mengangkat bahu seolah menjawab rasa penasaranku.

"Wookie, kumohon temui Donghae. Aku tahu aku mungkin menyebalkan, tapi kali ini saja bantu aku."

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang, apa ia sudah termakan jurus memelasku ini?

"Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa kau tak mau menemui Donghae?"

Aish, apapula pertanyaannya.

"Ya, ya karena.. kare na aku malas saja."

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipi, matanya yang mendelik membuat wajahnya seperti ikan gembung "Bohong! Lalu kenapa kau ngotot memintaku menemui Donghae? Kalau tak ingin menemuinya ya tak usah ditemui. Gampang kan?"

Eh?

Benar juga, tapi.. Kasihan kan. Kenapa aku ini?

Aku menggeleng ragu. Perasaanku lebih peka daripada logikaku saat ini.

"Yasudah biarkan saja ia menunggu," putusku, sebenarnya aku gelisah, benar-benar gelisah. Meski sudah bilang 'biarkan saja' fikiranku lari kemana-mana. Peperangan logika dan perasaan kembali dimulai.

Aku menoleh pada Ryeowook "Tapi apa kau tega?"

Sahabatku ini menaikkan alis "Jadi kau tak tega?"

"Ya, kau bisa menemuinya sebentar," eyelku lagi.

"Lalu setelah aku menemuinya aku harus bicara apa? Kau memintaku mengajaknya ke kantin eum? Atau aku perlu bilang jika Lee Hyukjae masih sangat mencintai Lee Donghae. Begitu?"

Kutelan ludahku. Ryeowook kenapa sih? Lagi PMS ya? Sensinya melebihi kakakku jika kehabisan uang.

Sekarang dia malah mengancam, susah ya ngadepin orang PMS, jurus pusaka apalagi yang harus kukeluarkan?

Kuputar otakku, "Ya, tak seperti itu juga. Kau bisa bilang padanya kalau aku sedang lelah sampai-sampai tak bisa jalan atau aku sedang sibuk. Ya pokoknya begitulah, bagaimana?"

Ryeowook mendengus

Aku salah bicara lagi ya?

"Jadi kau menyuruhku bohong?"

Aku mengangguk was-was, senyumku mulai melebar saat Ryeowook bengkit berdiri.

"Ya, Wookie, Wookie-ya. Kumohon lepas tanganku. Aku tak mau. Kumohon! Jebal."

Terimakasih Kim Ryeowook, sekarang ia menggeret tanganku, dengan tenaga besar berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh tripleknya Ryeowook menggiringku keluar kelas.

Bruk!

Beribu-ribu sial hari ini, bahkan aku berdoa lebih baik pelajaran saja daripada classmeeting seperti ini.

Arggh. Pantatku sakit. Kim Ryeowook, awas kau ya!

"Kau sengaja membuatku menunggu ya?"

Kepalaku menengadah, rasa sakit pantatku bisa di nomor duakanlah.

Donghae mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, melihat senyumnya membuat debaran ini menggila. Aku diam, bukannya aku betah dengan posisi ngesot ini, tapi...

"Kau mau kugendong agar berdiri?"

Eh?

Aku menunduk saat Donghae mulai berjongkok didepanku. Sepintas kulihat wajahnya, sendu.

Peduli amat dengan orang yang berlalu lalang, aku ingin segera lari dari sini.

"Kenapa kau ini selalu membuatku menunggu, kau senang melakukan ini semua ya?"

Aku terhenyak, maksudnya?

Jangankan untuk bergerak, bicara sepatah kata saja aku kesulitan.

"Mungkin aku mengganggu hidupmu, iya ya, kau kan pacar kakakku."

Kini Donghae berdiri, aku hanya bisa menatap lekat lantai yang kududuki. Menghitung semut.

Donghae menyelipkan satu lengannya pada tengkukku pelan, masih dengan posisi berdiri. Mau tak mau aku menangkap keseluruhan wajahnya

"Kau tak bisa mengerti perasaanku kan Lee Hyukjae!"

Tidak! Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu. Aku salah lihat kan, mata namja ini keruh, berkaca-kaca.

Ughh

Kudorong dada Donghae keras hingga namja itu mundur beberapa langkah. segera aku berdiri dan membenahi bagian belakang rokku yang mungkin saja kotor. Donghae memandangku aneh, tatapannya terlalu aneh untuk kuartikan. Detik berikutnya aku berbalik dan lari setelah mendesiskan kata yang entah terdenggar olehnya atau tidak. 'Aku membencimu'

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kuhela nafas berat, untuk kesekiannya kepalaku pusing. Sepertinya aku harus biasa jika besok-besok sakit kepala ini kambuh lagi, siap-siap obat. Padahal hari ini disekolah pelajaran cuma 2 jam pertama, untuk berikutnya hanya jam bebas.

Kugetok-getok kepalaku dengan kepalan tangan, berharap rasa sakitnya mengurang. Akhh makin berdenyut saja ubun-ubunku.

Srekk.

Apa ini?

Amplop putih bersih yang ada ditumpukkan kaos kaki dalam lokerku ini mirip surat tagihan pelunasan SPP.

Kuamati amplop ini seksama, ada tulisan diujung kanan bawah. Ah bukan tulisan, cuma guratan pena membentuk huruf 'L'

Tadinya niat awalku adalah ingin membawa pulang tumpukan kaos kaki, mumpung uang dapat uang saku tambahan, jadi ingin kubawa barang-barang berhargaku ini ke tukang laundry. Percaya atau tidak umma ku tak pernah mau mencuci kaos kaki sekalipun itu milik appa. Dan aku malah dapat amplop aneh dalam loker yang tak pernah kubuka berminggu-minggu

Srett.. Srettt...

Surat?

Kertas warna pink, kancing warna-warni di bagian pojok. Ini suratku dulu. Tulisanku pun masih ada. Siapa yang mengembalikan surat ini?

Donghae? Tak ada tersangka lain selain dia. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Donghae membuka lokerku dan disambt wewangian kaos kakiku. Oke, itu tak penting, tapi bukannya dia tak tahu surat ini dariku? Tapi kenapa...?

Set

Saat berniat melipat surat ini, aku baru sadar ada yang berbeda. Dibalik tulisanku, halaman yang dulu kosong kini berisi penuh tulisan.

Balasankah?

Kuedarkan pandangan kesekitar. Oke sepi! Tak apalah jika aku membaca disini, aku bisa penasaran sepanjang jalan jika menundanya.

Dadaku bergemuruh, kenapa hanya membaca sebuah surat saja aku segugup ini, norak.

kutangkap sederet tulisan di pojok atas. 15 December? itu berarti seminggu yang lalu.

Sret

.

_PS : Amplopmu hilang jadi aku pakai amplop ini._

_Aku tahu, jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu adalah aku tahu._

_Kufikir perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi ternyata tidak._

_Tapi kenapa kau selalu membuatku menunggu. Setiap istirahat pertama aku selalu menyempatkan datang ke taman belakang, berharap kau datang. Tapi kenapa kau selalu pura-pura bodoh dan tak tahu? Kau tak mungkin lupa bukan ucapan kakak kelas saat penerimaan siswa baru dulu. Janjiku untuk menunggumu di taman ini._

_Saat aku mengingatkanmu pun kau tetap berpura-pura._

_Waktuku SMU ini sama saja dengan SMP dulu, yaitu menunggumu. 6 tahun waktu yang kuhabiskan._

_Dulu aku menerima Jessica, kau tahu karena apa? Karena kau yang memintaku. Sesuai apa yanng kau mau, aku pun membohongi perasaanku dan kaau tetap tak mengerti._

_Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis sepertimu?_

_Aku senang dihari valentine itu kau datang, hal untuk yang pertama kalinya._

_Kau malah mengatakannya lebih dulu. Aku yang selalu menunggumu. Kau malah mendahului hal yang ingin ku ucapkan._

_Aku memang tak menyukaimu, tapi aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku rela melakukan suatu kebohongan._

_Aku sedikit berharap kau cemburu melihatku bersama Luna, tapi nampaknya kau tetap tak acuh, tetap tak peduli._

_Cuma seminggu aku langsung melepas gadis itu, yang membuatku terlihat seperti playboy adalah kau._

_Aku tak mengerti saat kau menghindariku, kau selalu membuang muka saat bertatapan denganku. Apa aku sejelek itu?_

_Aku ragu apa perasaanku benar-benar terbalas._

_Satu yang kuminta darimu sekarang, hentikan ini semua. Aku menderita. _

_Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan, aku benar-benar kacau. Aku tak bisa diam saja saat melihatmu bersama kakakku, kenapa kau bukan tersenyum padaku saja? Aku berusaha tuli saat Hangeng hyung bercerita tentangmu, tidak! dia tak lebih hebat dariku. Dia tak tahu bagaimana kau yang sebenarnya. Gadis aneh, ceroboh, pemarah, pelupa dan sebagainya._

_Apa bersama Hyung ku kau merasa senang? Tapi aku tidak sama sekali, bahkan hari-hariku jadi buruk. Tapi tentu saja kau tak mengerti._

_Kumohon hentikan ini semua sebelum kau membuat aku dan kakakku bertengkar, aku tak berani menjamin semua baik-baik saja jika memang kau mencintai kakakku._

_Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku, hanya boleh denganku_.

.

Deg. Deg. Deg

Kutangkupkan surat ini

"Sudah selesai membacanya?"

Aku menoleh. Donghae? Sejak kapan dia ada dibelakangku?

"Sekarang kau kularang lari!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Annyeong, bagaimana chapter ke-7? Semakin membosankan .

For **Anonymouss, haehae, Kazuma B'tomat, harumisujatmiko, Name minnie, dewi90, kyukyu, cherrizka980826, UrrieKyu, Kim Jung Min, LEETEUKSEMOX, WoonWook, Kyuaniee fiee, anchofishy, Jo Kyuzha, erryeo, lucifer84, Cho Miku, Haehyuk Shipper, CoolBeauty, myfishychovy, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, nisa, Dyna, RaditaHaehyuk, mink, Anchovy, HaeHyuk DaUGhteR, Kim Seorin SichulShipper, LadieHAEHAE, narniaHaehyuk, UNYUunyu, nurulMJ, green Reaction, HaehyukkL, Kakashi, NadiaFSlayer, ressijewel, amandhharu0522, Yenilina**

Terimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya.

Sekali-kali Donghae POV? Mianhe disini Lee Hyukjae tak mau membagi point of view yang sudah dipatenkan sebagai miliknya *disikat*

Donghae menderita? Yang ini gimana, kurang menderita aku rasa

Penerimaan murid baru? Sudah jelaskah, sebenarnya masih ada penjelasan lagi chapter berikutnya. Tapi ini sudah mencakup semua yang musti dijelasin kan?

Ini bener dari novel? Bukan novel juga sih, hanya cerita karangan waktu SMP dengan watak yang kuperjelas tentunya.

Yewook moment? Mian ngga ada *bow*

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sudah terjawab bukan? Kalo masih penasaran baca ulang lagi aja *dibogem*

akhir kata

**RIVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae aka Lee Monkey *dilempar*

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

Deg!

Aku lebih memilih ditelan bumi sekarang juga. Satu langkah kaki donghae maju, satu langkah pula kakiku mundur. Sialnya hanya 2 langkah punggungku sudah menabrak pintu loker.

Sekarangg aku tahu betul namja yang berjalan didepanku bukan Lee Donghae yang seperti biasa, tapi Lee Donghae yang mencintai Lee Hyukjae.

Mungkin terlalu besar kepala tapi aku hanya mengartikan hal yang lebih jelas dari surat digenggamanku. Tentang namja yang kini berjalan menyeringai dihadapanku.

Brak!

Donghae mendobrak satu loker disebelah kepalaku. Apa maksudnya?

Akh, bahuku terasa sakit saat dicengkram oleh tangan satunya.

Yak! Pikirkan sesuatu Lee Hyukjae kau harus kabur sekarang. Sungguh. Senyuman Donghae membuatku merinding.

Kini namja itu menggoncang bahuku lebih keras. Mataku menyipit, sengaja kuringankan tubuhku.

Bruk!

"Hyukjae? Hyukjae bangun, kenapa kau begini, padahal aku belum memulai semuanya!" Kurasakan pipiku ditepuk berulang-kali, kalau boleh jujur aku mau bilang ini sakit.

Apa aktingku berhasil? Pura-pura pingsan, sekarang tinggal waktunya mencari kesempatan untuk kabur.

Kubuka sedikit mataku karena tak mendengar teriakan heboh Donghae lagi. Namja itu masih berjongkok disampingku memainkan ponsel sambil mengacak rambut. Kututup kembali mataku saat Donghae menoleh.

"Ahh, bagaimana ini! Hyukjae bangunlah chagi?"

Aku semakin merinding saja dibuat namja ini, kini dahiku yang mendapat elusan. Selang beberapa detik rasa basah yang kurasakan, sepertinya Donghae mengecup keningku.

Ah, jangan-jangan pilihan pingsan ini jadi bomerang untukku!

"Bangunlah Hyukjae."

Donghae masih menepuk pipiku.

"Atau kuberi nafas buatan saja ya?"

Mwo?

No no no!

Bibirku masih virgin.

Aku sadar aku juga mencintai Donghae, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa takut. Lagipula kakak Donghae adalah namjachinguku.

"Ah, tidak! Hal itu terlalu cepat kulakukan." Donghae masih saja bermonolog sendiri, sedikit geli aku mendengarnya. Namja ini benar-benar khawatir padaku.

Duk!

Ah sakit.

Donghae melepas kepalaku dari lengan kokohnya dan sukses kepalaku terkantuk ubin. "Aku ke ruang UKS dulu ne, aku cari obat sebentar. Tunggu disini! Jangan kemana-mana!"

Huh, aku tak akan kemana-mana tapi aku akan lari. Ini kesempatan yang kutunggu-tunggu!

Kubuka mataku, punggung Donghae terlihat berlari menjauh. Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah juga. Tapi sungguh aku belum siap.

Aku beranjak berdiri dan membersihkan seragam sejenak sebelum berlari menjauh setelah mengawasi keadaan juga.

"Hyukjae! Kau menipuku, jangan lari?"

Mwo? Cepat sekali ketahuannya?

Aku menoleh sekilas, Lee Donghae mengejarku dengan tangan kanan membawa sekotak P3K.

"Ya! Jangan mengejarkuuuu!"

Hosh..hosh

Hal yang lebih mengejutkan menyambutku di depan gerbang. 4 orang namja berpakaian putih menurunkan tandu panggul dari mobil yang juga berwarna putih dengan tanda "+" merah disamping kanan kiri. Jangan bilang Donghae tadi yang memanggil ambulans?

4 orang itu berlari tergesa kearahku. "Dia pasiennya!" teriakan Donghae dari belakang membuatku melotot, jelas-jelas aku masih sehat dan waras sekarang. Kulanjutkan lariku mengambil jalur menepi agar tak ditangkap paksa orang-orang ini "Bohong! Yang harus kalian tangkap itu dia!" tunjukku pada Donghae

Aku tahu 4 orang itu bingung. Tapi aku cukup berterimakasih pada mereka yang secara tak langsung menghadang Donghae untuk mengejarku.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kupandangi langit-langit kamarku, setiap helaan nafas yang kubuat terasa begitu berat sekarang. Fikiranku ujung-ujungnya adalah pada namja ikan itu. Mungkin kalau hari ini aku bisa lolos, lalu bagaimana dengan hari-hari berikutnya?

Di dalam dadaku seperti ada sesuatu yang menggelitik, tak bisa dipungkiri aku merasa senang. Aku senang tahu bahwa Donghae mencintaiku juga. Surat yang sudah kubaca berulang ulang tadi membuatku yakin jika semua ini bukan mimpi.

Sebenarnya aku ingin dipeluk olehnya, keinginan gila mungkin. Tapi aku juga sangat merindukannya. Saat ini aku hanya bisa memeluk guling sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

Beginikah rasanya cinta yang terbalas itu? Bahagia, rindu, takut. Hal yang membuatku lari darinya adalah takut. Anggap aku ini gadis aneh tapi saat bersentuhan dengannya ada rasa aneh juga tapi tak tahu itu. Rasanya aku ingin lari jauh0jauh darinya.

Trak..

Apa itu?

Bunyi dari luar membuatku beranjang turun dan melangkah ke jendela kamar.

Trak..

2 kali bunyi itu berasal dari kaca jendela.

Srett. Kusingkap korden jendelaku. Namja itu ada dibawah, meski berjarak jauh mengingat kamarku ada di lantai 2, bisa kulihat ia memungut sebuah kerikil di dekat kakinya dan melemparnya pada kaca jendelaku. Gila ya dia? Apa perlu kuperjelas ini jam berapa, ini sudah jam 10 malam

Donghae! Kalau kau seperti ini aku bisa mimpi buruk semalaman.

Eh?

Buru-buru kusembunyikan badanku dibalik tembok, sepertinya namja itu melihatku. Ahh, dadaku berdebar lagi.

Drrt..Drrtt

Kuambil ponsel diatas kasur yang bergetar, sesuai dugaanku. Pesan dari Donghae. Yah, semenjak namja itu mengembalikan ponselku dulu ia jadi sering mengirimiku pesan tapi selalu kuabaikan.

"'TURUNLAH KUMOHON'"

Mianhe Hae! Mianhe

Untuk terakhir kulihat sekilas ia yang masih berdiri didepan rumahku, kututup kembali korden jendela. Malam ini aku tak boleh memikirkannya lagi. Lebih baik memang tak memikirkannya. Donghae, kumohon jangan persulit keadaanku. Aku merasa jadi gadis jahat sekarang.

"Eonni, tolong kau suruh namja didepan pintu itu pulang!" Teriakku dari dalam kamar sebelum mulai masuk dalam selimut tebal dan menutup mata. Harusya lebih kuberi penegasan untuk menolaknya

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ujian semester 1 pelajaran matematika tadi benar-benar sulit. Bagiku, perlu waktu 10 menit untuk mengerjakan 1 soal. Itupun jika hitungannya sudah benar, seringnya aku mengulangi lagi karena jawaban yang kuperoleh tak pernah sama dengan pilihan gandanya. Mengingat waktu yang terbatas pula dalam waktu bersih 2 jam aku hanya bisa mengerjakan separuh soal, separuhnya lagi adalah hasil contekan. Jadi dalam ujian yang kuperhatikan dengan baik bukan soalnya melainkan guru penjaganya.

Tahulah betapa ngantuknya aku jika setelah ujian ternyata masih dilanjut pelajaran, kalau aku yang jadi kepala sekolah sistem yang membuat anak didik kelelahan ini pasti akan kuubah. Bahkan mungkin selama seminggu akan kubuat 2 hari libur, emm cuma keinginan terpendamku sih.

"Hari ini kau makan sedikit sekali Hyukkie?" tanya Ryeowook yang duduk didepanku. Mungkin memang tak seberti biasanya, aku hanya memesan sedikit nasi. Aku tahu yang Ryeowook herankan mungkin kenapa aku memesan sedikit makanan padahal ini gratis? Biasanya kalau gratis aku akan nambah 5 kali. Traktiran dari sahabatku yang kemarin jadian dengan Yesung oppa, tak kusangka hubungan mereka jauh berjalan lebih lambat dibanding aku dan Hangeng oppa.

Tuk..tuk..

Rasanya malas sekali, bahkan untuk mengangkat sumpit ini pun aku tak berminat. Nasi rumput laut di mangkuk hanya kuaduk-aduk dari tadi.

Kuhela nafas berat, diseberang meja kantin kulihat sepasang anak adam makan suap-suapan. Luna dan entah siapa nama namja itu. Sekarang aku tak kaget lagi. Aku malah heran kenapa dulu aku menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan dua orang yang ternyata tak punya hubungan. Luna dan Donghae hanya pacaran selama seminggu, dan aku uring-uringan berbulan-bulan. Agak sebal juga mengingatnya.

"Hyukkie, kenapa tak dimakan. Kusuapi ne."

Aku tersentak saat Ryeowook menarik mangkuk dihadapanku dan kini ia mengarahkan sumpit kedepan mulutku. "Aaaa.."

Terpaksa kubuka mulutku.

"Lagi ya Hyukkie, aaa..." Ryeowook kembali mengangkat sumpit, kali ini dengan ukuran lebih besar segumpal nasi masuk ke mulutku membuat pipiku menggembung. Terimakasih untuk sahabatku ini, gara-gara dia aku ditatap aneh beberapa orang dikira aku abnormal kali ya. Saat kutatap balik orang-orang itu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya sambil terkikik kecil.

"Ayo Hyukkie, buka mulutmu lagi." Kini satu mangkok yang disodorkan didepan wajahku. Kim Ryeowook makin aneh saja, jangan-jangan ia tertular anehnya namja berkepala besar itu.

Setelah satu mangkuk habis tertelan, Ryeowook mengusap area bbirku dengan tissue "Kau tahu Hyukkie, entah kenapa rasanya aku tak sabar ingin jadi seorang ibu."

"Uhuk..uhuk!"

Tuh benar dia makin aneh, Ryeowook masih memasang senyum saat kuperiksa panas dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Anak-anak itu menggemaskan tahu," ucap Ryeowook menampik tanganku.

"Sejak kapan kau suka anak-anak?" tanyaku heran.

"Sejak kemarin aku jalan-jalan ditaman bersama Yesung oppa. Banyak ibu muda yang membawa anak-anaknya. Aigo mereka lucu-lucu Hyukkie. Kapan ya kita jadi seorang ibu?"

Mwo. Kita?

Yang benar saja, aku belum berminat.

Anak? Bahkan aku tak pernah memikirkan hal sejauh itu. Calon suami saja belum jelas.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi.

Kemungkinan pertama jika Hangeng oppa jadi suamiku kehidupan kita pasti bahagia

Slap

_"Chagiya aku pulang."_

_Dari pintu dapur kulihat Hangeng oppa masuk meletakkan tas kerjanya dan duduk disofa lalu mencoba melepas dasi yang membuatnya tercekik. Aku tersenyum manis menyambutnya dan ia membalas senyumanku._

_"Appaaaa!"_

_Dari arah luar pintu masuklah bocah perempuan umur 5 tahun, ia berlari memeluk Hangeng oppa. Kita bertiga berpelukan. Lee Hanjae nama anakku itu terus merajuk pada appanya. Anak perempuan bersurai pirang tipis, ia memiliki bibir sexy sepertiku dan mata sipit seperti appanya. Ia mewarisi sifat anehku namun sedikit kalem seperti appanya. Bukankah anak yang cantik?_

_Hangeng oppa terus menciumi pipi Hanjae, sedetik kemudian mencium pipiku membuatku kegelian karena kumis tebalnya._

Slap

Aku menggeleng keras. Tidak! Aku tak bisa membayangkan Hangeng oppa berkumis.

Tapi jika suamiku kelak adalah Donghae, bagaimana jadinya ya?

Slap

"_Appa, ilona, bangun appa. Ish appa pemalas!"_

_Anakku, Lee Dongjae menepuk-nepuk punggung appanya berbekal kepalan tangan kecil. Lucu sekali melihat namja hiperaktif itu kini menjewer telinga suamiku. Anak ini benar-benar perpaduan dari aku dan Donghae. Mungkin satu yang kurang darinya, pendek! Anak ini tampan, bermata sipit sedikit kecoklatan, anak 5 tahun yang masih cengeng dan agak cadel. Menggemaskan_

_Aku sendiri masih sibuk menyiapkan kemeja untuk Donghae. "Dongjae, kalau appamu itu tak mau bangun pukul saja pakai raket nyamuk!"_

_Tanpa dikomando 2 kali, Dongjae langsung turun dari ranjang, kaki kecilnya berlari keruang tengah. Saat kembali kulihat anak itu benar-benar menggenggam raket nyamuk dengan kedua tangannya._

_"Appa ayo bangun!"_

_"MWO!"_

_"Appa cangan laliii!"_

_"Ya, Hyukkie chagi hentikan anak ini!"_

_Ayah dan anak itu mulai menambah pekerjaanku dengan membuat kamar lebih berantakan._

Slap

Hah?

Kuacak rambutku serampangan. Ahh apa sih yang melintas di otakku. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan nama seorang anak? Sepertinya aku ketularan anehnya Ryeowook.

"Hyukkie kenapa sih geleng-geleng sendiri?"

Ryeowook menatapku aneh sambil bertopang dagu, tak tahu apa dia yang membuatku berpikiran seperti tadi.

Dari arah pintu masuk kantin kulihat segerombol namja datang bersamaan. Salah seorang dari mereka memesan makanan, dan beberapa berjalan menuju meja sebelahku yang kosong.

"Hei, itu Donghae!"

Kumohon Kim Ryeowook jangan berteriak, jangan membuatku malu kali ini. Ryeowook masih tak acuh meski sudah kuberi tatapan tajam, ia malah memberi dadahan pada Donghae.

"Kita boleh ikut duduk disini kan," ijin seorang dari mereka

"Ne.. boleh sekali. Donghae, kau duduk disamping Hyukkie saja."

Kugeser pantatku ke kanan di kursi memanjang ini, Donghae tepat duduk menyebelahiku.

Beribu terimakasih untuk sahabatku ini. Kupijat kecil bagian pelipis kepalaku, rasanya pusing. Andai aku punya lakban untuk membungkam kehebohan dan ocehan Ryeowook sekarang.

Tidak!

Jika seperti ini malah aku akan semakin gila.

Masih dengan pandangan lurus aku bangkit berdiri. "Eh, Wookie. Aku lupa harus mengerjakan tugas sejarah. Aku duluan ke kelas ya," ucapku dengan sedikit senyum tanpa mempedulikan tatapan namja-namja disebelah kiriku. Belum sempat kulangkahkan satu kaki Ryeowook sudah menjawab, "Tapi kan Hyukkie, tadi pagi kita sudah mengerjakannya. Sudah ditumpuk pula."

Aduh

Bocah ini tinggal bilang iya apa susahnya sih? Membuatku seperti orang konyol.

Aku berbalik. Aku tetap berjalan keluar kantin meski Ryeowook memanggilku berkali-kali.

Kenapa jadi begini sih? Padahal Ryeowook juga sudah kujelaskan tentang misiku menjauhi Lee Donghae.

Sebenarnya ini terlalu melelahkan untuk kujalani. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih memikirkan satu hal, pertanyaan yang ringan dan mungkin hanya namja itu yang bisa menjawabnya. Tapi menanyakannya adalah suatu yang tak bisa kulakukan pula

Jika ia memang mencintaiku, kenapa ia menolakku?

Bukankah semua berawal dari situ? Tak mungkin semua jadi serumit ini kalau Donghae cukup bilang dia juga menyukaiku dulu

Brak

Kututup pintu kamar mandi. Terserah deh kalau Ryeowook nanti akan mencariku. Kuputar wastafel keran dan membasuh wajahku beberapa kali. Kuamati bayanganku di cermin lebih seksama. Apa wajahku ini terlihat bodoh jadi gampang untuk dibohongi?

Bagaimana kalau Donghae hanya membohongiku? Bagaimana jika isi surat itu tak benar? Hh kenapa aku sesedih ini?

Kugigit bibir bawahku pelan,tidak! Jangan memikirkannya lagi. Tapi..

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Pilih saja yang kau suka. Oppa akan membelikanya."

Eh?

Kulihat Hangeng oppa berbalik dan melihat deretan topi namja. Aku kembali fokus pada beberapa kalung perak dalam etalase. Ah, tapi mana mungkin aku meminta Hangeng oppa membelikannya.

"Chagi, apa ini cocok untukku." Hangeng oppa berjalan mendekat, ia memasang gaya dengan topi gunung motif kotak. Cocok! Cocok jika Donghae yang memakainya, pasti terlihat tampan.

"Chagi."

Aku refleks mundur saat wajah Hangeng oppa mendekat. "Apa aku terlalu tampan sampai kau terpesona tadi?"

Kuberi sedikit senyuman, entah sejak kapan namjachinguku jadi senarsis ini. "Ne! Oppa tampan!"

"Haha, aku tahu itu. Eh, kau belum mengambil kalungnya? Yang ini pasti cocok untukmu, kau pasti suka yang ini kan?" ujar Hangeng oppa dengan mengetuk-ketukkan jari diatas kaca, menunjuk satu kalung yang sedikit mewah. Sekalipun cuma kalung perak pasti itu mahal.

Salah. Bukan itu kalung yang kuperhatikan dari tadi.

Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik pada kalung bandul strowberry yang ada disamping kalung pilihan Hangeng oppa. Lebih kecil dengan bentuk simple, tapi namja ini tak tahu. Ah, bukankah tak tahu itu wajar?

"Nona, aku minta kalung ini satu."

.

"Kita mau kemana lagi oppa?"

Aku mendongak menatap Hangeng oppa yang berjalan disampingku.

"Kemanapun, asal kau senang!" jawab Hangeng oppa. Kita sudah putar-putar pasar malam dan mampir ke beberapa toko tadi. Tapi dengan baiknya namja ini mau membawa semua plastik belanjaan menggunakan alasan tak mau aku lelah. Sifatnya terlalu manis, bodoh jika disampingnya aku malah teringat pada Donghae terus.

Mianhe oppa.

"Tapi ini sudah malam oppa. Kita pulang saja ne," usulku ragu.

"Oppa antar ne?"

"Tak perlu rumahku kan dekat darisini, lagipula oppa juga tak bawa mobil. Nanti malah bolak-balik," tolakku halus. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya lebih, rumahku memang berjarak 2 blok dari sini.

"Benar tak apa?"

Kupasang senyum agar namja ini yakin, "Gwaenchanayo."

Sret

Hangeng oppa tiba-tiba menarik tanganku hingga langkah kami terhenti sekarang, menggenggam kedua bahuku dan membalikkan tubuhku. Kutatap lekat wajah Hangeng oppa yang tepat didepanku, apa karena cahaya bulan ya wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Hangeng oppa menggaruk tengkuk sekilas. "Emm, kalung itu, jaga baik-baik ne?"

Pandanganku beralih pada bandul kalung bentuk hati yang melingkar dileherku. "Ne."

Eh?

Aku tetap mematung kala wajah Hangeng oppa mulai mendekat. Aku masih saja melotot saat namja itu memejamkan mata seiring mengecilnya jarak antara kami. Apa harus sekarang? Aku tahu aku selalu menundanya. Tubuhku tak berkutik saat merasakan belaian halus dibelakang kepalaku.

BRAK!

Suara keras yang entah dari mana asalnya membuat Hangeng oppa membuka mata. Pandangannya bersitatap denganku oleh jarak yang kuanggap miris ini.

"Ahh, mianhe," ucap Hangeng oppa sembari melepas pelukannya dan menjauhkan tubuh. Berulang kali ia menggaruk kepala. Aku hanya menunduk, aku juga ikut gugup sih.

Tap tap..

Donghae?

"Hangeng hyung! Hyukjae! Kebetulan sekali ya bertemu disini." Donghae memasang senyum dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

Kebetulan? Aku malah curiga ini kesengajaan.

"Hyukkie, sekali lagi maaf ya untuk yang tadi." Pandanganku kembali teralih pada Hangeng oppa, ia berusaha merapikan jaketnya.

"Gwaench..."

"Minta maaf untuk apa sih? Memang kalian habis ngapain?"

Nah? Pembicaraan apa ini? Meski sudah kupelototi Donghae tetap menyeringai.

"Sudahlah aku pulang dulu ne oppa. Annyeong!"

Aku berbalik dan berjalan meningggalkan kedua kakak adik itu. Nampaknya aku tak lagi bebas sekarang. Donghae bisa muncul dimana-mana.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

'Jadi kau akan pergi 2 minggu ini?' Diseberang kudengar Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Iya, liburan dan tahun baru kali ini akan kuhabiskan di Chunan, mian kita tak bisa datang bersama ke festival," jawabku penuh penyesalan.

"Hyukkie! Capat bawa barang-barangmu turun!" teriak umma dari bawah, aku berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Dibawah sana kulihat kakak sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa kardus ke bagasi.

Kurasakan Ryeowook menghela nafas, pasti anak itu mempoutkan bibir saat ini. 'Curang aku tak diajak. Ya sudahlah selamat berliburr!'

"Ya! Kau kan masih punya prince big head'mu. Aduh Wookie, sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarangg. Kalau sudah sampai di Chunan aku akan mengabarimu lagi. Dahhh." Kututup telpon sepihak, kalau terlalu lama bisa-bisa umma melemparku kardus isi pakaian.

Chunan adalah tempat tinggal nenek dan sepupu dari ibuku. Mereka tinggal di daerah pinggir pantai, udara yang dipastikan dingin saat malam hari membuatku membawa 2 mantel tebal dan sepatu anti air. Biasanya aku hanya seminggu disana, tapi kali ini aku ingin menghabiskan semua waktu liburanku. Siapa tahu disana aku bisa bertemu namja yang lebih tampan dari Donghae dan Hangeng oppa. Siapa tahu jodohku menunggu di Chunan sana. Hihi.

Bukan alasan sebenarnya sih, aku cuma mau menenangkan fikiran dari hal-hal yang kualami beruntun akhir-akhir ini.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kata orang, mendengar suara buih laut bisa membantu menenangkan perasaan, deru ombak yang menjadi pengiring detak jantung. Kata orang jika kau berdiri tengah malam dihadapan laut kau bisa menemukan pemecahan untuk masalahmu. Selama ini hidupku banyak berpedoman di 'kata orang'. Nanti kalau aku sudah jadi penemu semua akan berubah menjadi 'kata Hyukjae'. Bukankah namaku tak kalah keren dibaandingkan penemu di luar sana?

Kutarik, nafas dalam-dalam. Bau laut sudah mulai tercium, aku benar-benar sudah meninggalkan Seoul ternyata. Hangeng oppa sendiri tak keberatan dengan rencana liburanku yang mungkin terlampau lama. Ya, aku tahu aku membuatnya kecewa. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa lepas dari kedua kakak adik itu.

Drekk..

Kubuka jendela mobil samping, meski hari menjelang sore tapi rumah yang berdiri kokoh didekat pantai itu masih terlihat jelas. Bukan langsung disebelah pantainya sih, disampingnya lagi masih ada batas tanjakan untuk turun kepantai. Kalau tidak mungkin rumah nenekku sudah mengapung bersama ratusan buih.

"Hyukkie, bawa barang-barangnya turun!"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?"

"Tadi pagi kan kau tak membantu apapun, gantian dong."

"Sudah-sudah, appa bantu sini."

Eonniku ini seenaknya saja, turun dari mobil ia langsung berlari-lari, menendang-nendang pasir pantai. Masa kecil kurang bahagia. Memalukan sekali punya kakak sepertinya, sekarang dia malah joget-joget film india.

Sementara aku dan appa menurunkan kardus-kardus berat berisi bahan makanan. Isinya ini diambil dari jerih payahku, umma dan eonni keliling pasar untuk mendapatkan harga murah.

Dari depan rumah yang kini terbuka mungkin karena teriakan eonni yang mirip tarzan itu, sesosok yeoja dengan semua helai rambutnya hampir berubah menjadi putih memicingkan mata saat keluargaku memasuki halaman. Perlahan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

Teukki eonni langsung berlari memeluk nenek.

Liburan kali ini suasana semakin lengkap, terkadang Teukki eonni yang jarang ikut karena kesibukan kuliah, atau appa dengan tugas luar kotanya. Au senang sekarang appa mengambil cuti lebih lama.

Akupun ikut berlari menyusul eonni, dengan nenek biasanya aku dan kakakku berlomba-lomba dengan sifat manja kami. Kulepas paksa pelukan eonni. "Gantian dong," tukasku sedikit menjulurkan lidah lalu memeluk nenek erat. Bau ini aku masih mengingatnya. Bau nenek memang khas, segar seperti kayu manis.

"Wah..Teukki makin cantik ya sekarang?" Nenek mengusap rambutku, rupanya beliau sudah tak bisa membedakan cucunya. "Aku Hyukkie nenek," protesku dengan tampang cemberut.

"Aaa mianhe.. ternyata Hyukkie sudah besar ya."

Ya! Mentang-mentang aku bungsu pasti kata-kata itu yang diucapkan nenek, seperti tahun lalu juga.

"Hyukkie, sudah acara pelukannya. Ponselmu berbunyi dari tadi. Sana cepat angkat!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Berkali pijakan gelisah terayun begitu saja oleh kakiku. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku naik turun tangga pembatas pantai.

Seandainya aku tak melihat puluhan pesan dari namja itu mungkin aku malah sudah tidur mengingat ini sudah menjelang malam.

"'Aku menunggumu di taman belakang sekolah'"

Berulang kali dia menulis kalimat itu dan mengirimkannya padaku setiap seperempat jam. Salahku juga sih yang tak mengotak-atik ponsel selama perjalanan tadi. Itu tandanya Donghae sudah menungguku dari pagi.

Jangan bilang aku tak melarangnya, aku bahkan sudah menjelaskan kalau aku sedang berlibur ke Chunan. Tapi ia bilang ia akan tetap menunggu sampai aku datang, itu yang membuatku bergalau saat ini. Bagaimanapun aku khawatir, setiap kutelfon ia tak mau mengangkatnya.

Kalau aku kembali ke Seoul itu juga memakan waktu lama, setengah hari cukup membuat Donghae mati kedinginan di taman belakang sekolah. Aku khawatir, apa yang harus kulakukan? Perasaanku tiba-tiba tak enak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N**

Annyeong, bagaimana chapter ini? Panjang tapi tak mengungkap penjelasan mungkin, chapter depan aja ya penjelasanya yang masih bingung. Soalnya ini pan fase-fase penyiksaan bang ikan.

For Nadia fslayer, nevi lee onyu, Woonwook, Kazuma B'tomat, icha, nurichan4 anchofishy, kyumin forever, kyukyu, Cho Miku, yELFmyeolchi98, LEETEUKSEMOX, ShillaSarangKyu, Kim Jung Min, ayakyu, myfishychovy, haehae, amandhharu0522, Anonymouss, Yantihenim, Song Rae Bin, SSungMine, mitade13, Anchovy, BarbeKyu, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, cho lifah, Riliandra Abelira, Jaylyn Rui, stephanie choi, LeeKim, Love HaeHyuk and another guest.

Terimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya :)

Donghae menderita? masih kurangkah ini? Kalau untuk sampai nangis mungkin untuk chapter-chapter kedepan kali ya.

Terlalu banyak humor? Mianhe ne, sedikit aku kurangi *brkurang ga sih?* yang jelas karakter Eunhyuk sengaja aku buat begitu. Mian kalau mungkin terlihat jorok dan sebagainya, mianhe. Aku terima sarannya, tapi mungkin ga bisa aku kabulin sepenuhnya, gomawo.

Happy endingkah? Kurang tahu *digebuk* tapi satu yang pasti aku ga bakal buat ending Hyukkie umma menderita

Donghae: terus aku gimana dong? *melas*

Cast Shindong? *tepok jidat* aa mianhe aku lupa Shindong oppa uda dipake ya. Hehe. Sekarang udah kuganti Key.

Part SuGen? SuGen apaan sih?*kepo* Ga ada kok, aku juga ga rela.

Akhir kata

**RIVIEW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae aka Lee Monkey *dilempar*

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

Cklek!

Kubuka pintu berbahan kayu jati ini sepelan mungkin.

Krieett!

"Shhhtt." Kupandang pintu dibelakangku tajam dengan jari telunjuk didepan mulut sementara kakiku masih melangkah masuk tanpa suara. Kupastikan keadaan sekeliling sepi, lampu yang dipadamkan makin membuatku mantap untuk berjalan mengendap seperti maling.

Duk.

Aww jidatku! Tembok ini menghalangi jalan saja.

"Hyukkie! Apa itu kau?"

Suara eonni membuatku terlonjak, kuelus dadaku sejenak.

"Hyukkieee?"

"Meoonngg."

Kututup mulutku dengan telapak tangan. Bodoh, memang disini ada kucing ya? Ah, peduli amat yang penting si nona pelit itu tak lagi berteriak. Terlalu menghabiskan waktu di sekitar pantai membuatku lupa kalau sudah malam. Karena disini sepi jam 8 pun sudah seperti jam 10 malam.

Semuanya pasti sudah mulai tidur, aigo! Dan aku tak aakan bisa tidur sebelum memastikan bahwa kekhawatiranku salah.

Cklek! Kututup pintu kamar dan menyalakan saklar lampu bolep 5 watt ini, suasana remang-remang sudah sangat biasa. Kuedarkan pandangan pada dipan kosong dengan kasur lipat yang belum digelar, disamping kasur lipat ada 2 koper besar milikku.

Sreettt. Kuketuk dagu beberapa kali dan mencoba memutar otak. Yang perlu kubawa apa ya?

Pertama, mantel tebal. Semakin malam cuaca semakin dingin.

Kedua, syal dobel.

Ketiga, sarung tangan.

Keempat, topi gunung. Tidak lucu kalau kepalaku mengginggil seperti kucing habis kecebur.

Kelima, senter. Lalu pisau lipat untuk jaga-jaga, terus sepatu kets tinggal dipakai. Emm, aku perlu bawa pakaian atau tidak ya? Bagaimana dengan sedikit cemilan?

Ish, kugaruk kepalaku sekilas. Kenapa aku seperti orang mau kemping begini? Aku kan hanya ingin pergi sebentar sebelum paginya kembali lagi kesini, aku akan tetap menghabiskan liburanku disini. Sia-sia dong aku ngotot pada umma untuk 2 minggu ke Chunan. Aku hanya perlu kembali ke Seoul sebentar dan memberi penegasan kepada Lee Donghae. Ya! Aku harus tuntas menolaknya!

Tap tap..

Sepi beres!

.

Kutangkupkan kedua tanganku, meski sudah memakai sarung tangan tapi masih bisa terasa dinginnya malam ini. Dan apa disini tak ada angkot ya? Aku tahu ini sudah malam, tapi tak ada satu taksi pun yang menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Yang ada dijalan raya ini hanya beberapa truk-truk besar.

Ish, kalau begini bisa setahun aku sampai ke Seoul. Kurasa meminta tumpangan pada salah satu truk yang lewat tak masalah. Bukankah aku sudah bawa pisau lipat untuk jaga-jaga?

Kuangkat satu tangan kedepan, menggoyangkan jempol tanganku layaknya joki dipinggir jalan. Oke, aku tak perlu memikirkan malu untuk saat ini. Tekadku sudah bulat!

Aku benafas lega saat ada satu truk berhenti, setengah jam aku berdiri seperti orang gila disini. Dari pintu samping truk bisa kulihat seorang adjuhssi menatapku dengan alis terangkat. Semoga orang ini punya hati yang lumayan lapang.

"Mianhe adjuhssi, aku menumpang sampai stasiun ya?!"

.

"Kereta jurusan Chunan-Seoul baru datang lagi pagi hari nona!"

Mulutku sukses membulat. Inilah akibat rasa sok tahuku yang terlalu tinggi, harusnya aku cari mengecek dulu sebelum mengambil tindakan sejauh ini.

Aku berjalan lemas menunduk memandang ubin kotor yang kupijaki. Aku memilih istirahat dulu dan duduk dibangku ruang tunggu. Kalau aku kembali kerumah nenek, sia-sia dong aku keluar malam dan kedinginan begini.

Kurapatkan kembali mantel yang melekat ditubuhku. Tapi kalau aku mau menunggu sampai kereta datang, bisa habis aku digigit nyamuk yang besarnya menyerupai kwaci ini.

Kutepuk jidat sekilas. Ah, tapi aku kan memakai mantel dan celana panjang. Mungkin tidur disini tak ada salahnya.

"Hoahmmm." Mataku tak bisa bersahabat kali ini, ngantuk sekali rasanya. Semua ini gara-gara Donghae, jauh ataupun dekat darinya sama-sama membuatku repot. Otakku pun tak bisa diajak berfikir bagaimana nasib Donghae yang masih menungguku ditaman belakang sekolah atau bagaimana hebohnya keluargaku nanti jika tahu gadis tercantik keluarga Lee tak ada dikamarnya.

Alam mimpi lebih menggiurkan untukku sekarang.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Set.. Set..

Ish, kepalaku pusing, berisik dan silau sekali saat mataku terbuka. Ini jam berapa sih?

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Ada yang tak beres dengan otakku, atau telingaku perlu diperiksa mungkin.

"Kalau sedang tidur ternyata kau imut juga ya."

Suaranya sangat jelas, bahkan terdengar seperti nyata.

Aku menggeleng keras. Tidak mungkin!

Ini mimpi! Ini pasti mimpi.

Kupejamkan kembali mataku erat, dalam 5 detik kubuka kembali dan semuanya tetap sama. Aku masih dalam posisi tidur dan entah tangan siapa yang kini mengelus poniku. Aku tak berani mendongak karena aku tahu kepalaku sat ini sedang bertumpu pada sebuah paha.

"Memang ya kalau jodoh itu tak kemana."

Kutelan ludahku setahap demi setahap, sejak kapan pula aku memakai selimut? Aigo ini bukan mimpi! Beberapa orang yang lewat disamping dan depanku berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum aneh, ada juga yang terkikik sambil bisik-bisik. Satu kata yang ada diotakku sekarang. Malu!

Ini memalukan tapi aku malah menikmatinya. Salahkan tubuhku yang terlalu kaku sekedar untuk digerakkan.

"Huhhh."

Kutarik nafas panjang sembari mengumpulkan tenaga.

Aku bangkit duduk dengan cepat setelah menyampar tangan Donghae yang bertengger di dahiku.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Bibir tipis didepanku malah melengkung saat kutanya, sejenak aku mengira Donghae adalah hantu, bisa muncul dimana saja. Tapi tidak, kedua kakinya masih jelas menapak tanah.

"Setelah kau bilang kau pergi ke Chunan, aku jadi ingin kesini."

Dahiku mengerut, semalam aku mimpi apa ya? Tidurku sangat nyenyak bahkan tak sadar saat kepalaku dipangku olehnya. Jangan-jangan saat aku tidur namja ini sudah berbuat yang macam-macam!

Donghae mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kufikir aku harus memutari kota ini dulu untuk menemukanmu. Tapi ternyata dalam satu kedipan aku menginjak Chunan, aku sudah bisa melihatmu."

Kugeser dudukku semakin kesamping, miris pantatku akan mencium tanah jika aku tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan segera berdiri.

Grep

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganku!"

Apa-apaan namja ini? Ia mencengkeram tanganku kencang.

"Kali ini tidak! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu!"

Mwo! Mataku membulat saat Donghae menarik tubuhku untuk lebih mendekat lalu mengapit tangan kiriku didadanya. Seperti tahanan yang akan kabur Donghae tak membiarkan ada celah sedikitpun antara tubuh kami. Senyuman yang ditunjukkannya membuatku takut.

"Hey! Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Tentu saja kerumah nenek kita!"

Nenek kita. Oh! Aku butuh palu untuk mencairkan otak Lee Donghae saat ini

"Yak! Banyak orang yang melihat kita. Lepaskan aku tak akan kabur!"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku tidak percaya. Kumohon. Jangan terlalu lama berpura-pura!"

Deg! Apa kebohongaanku ini terlihat jelas? Apa rasa cintaku ini terbaca dengan gamblang oleh Donghae?

Donghae tetap menarik tanganku, membawa langkah kakiku untuk terus menyamai langkahnya.

Harusnya akulah yang memohon padamu Hae. Harusnya kau pergi jauh dari kehidupanku, seperti sebelumnya. Harusnya kau tak pernah mengakui perasaanmu padaku. Jika seperti itu mungkin aku tak akan merasa susah.

Tep.

Tiba-tiba langkah Donghae terhenti, ia menoleh padaku. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Aku tetap memandang lurus kedepan, mataku memanas.

"Mian.. Mianhe, tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan lagi. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin melihatmu setiap saat."

Pernyataan apa itu?

Donghae kembali berjalan, dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tanganku.

Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Sikapnya yang seperti ini membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Taksiii!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Kualihkan mukaku cepat saat namja disampingku ikut melirik, aku berpura-pura memperhatikan atap rumah dimana terdapat sarang laba-laba, bisa terlihat karena silau matahari yang masuk melalui jendela.

Sementara didepanku nenek mengetuk dagu, lalu pipinya yang mengendur itu sedikit naik beberapa inchi saat beliau tersenyum. Mata nenek masih lekat memperhatikan Donghae, sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas tentunya. Jangan-jangan sifat keluargaku yang suka senyum tanpa alasan adalah penyakit keturunan?

"Di dekat sini ada mansion, kurang lebih lima menit jika berjalan kaki dari sini, tapi bukankah kau teman Hyukkie? Kenapa tak menginap disini saja?"

"Nenek!" teriakku dengan nada tinggi, nenekku menutup kedua telinga sebelum menatapku dengan mata memicing. "Kenapa? Kau malu harus berdekatan terus dengan namjachingumu dirumah nenek. Tak usah sungkan!"

Bisa kudengar suara kikikkan Donghae yang duduk disampingku. Ish, kuputar bola mataku malas.

Nenek berganti menatap Donghae dan menuding namja itu. "Dan kau Dongge..."

"Donghae nenek!" kuralat sedikit typo dari ucapan beliau. Telingaku seperti tersumpal batu besar mendengar panggilan salah itu.

Nenek menatapku sekilas. "Iya! Maksudku juga begitu. Donghae?"

"Iya nenek?" jawab Donghae, ini senyuman terlebar yang pernah kulihat dari bibirnya.

"Kau namja yang tampan."

"Aaa, ghamsa!"

"Dulu suamiku juga tampan sepertimu waktu masih muda?"

"Benarkah? Aku ini namja tertampan di sekolahku lho nek!"

Aduh, dari awal sudah kuduga. Kenapa mereka bisa klop juga. Bisa-bisa aku cepat tua jika terlalu lama berada di antara mereka.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau dengannya." Sekarang nenek berganti menudingku. Maksudnya apa? Maksudnya aku jelek begitu? Donghae menoleh padaku, kulirik namja ini sekilas lalu kembali tak acuh. "Karena dia... dia bisa membuatku gila."

Mendengar pernyataan blak-blakkan dari Donghae membuat pipiku memanas, dadaku makin berdebar. Jika debaran kali ini membuat tubuhku meledak, aku akan menuntut Donghae.

"Ckcc, dasar anak muda. Hyukkie tak perlu malu begitu."

Suara nenek kembali menggodaku.

Gredrek, buny yang cukup keras dari gesekan lantai dan kursi tak kupedulikan. Nenek mendongak melihatku yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Perlu kutegaskan pada nenek. Namja ini! Dia bukan namjachinguku! Hhh..." Kuhela nafas sejenak."...dan aku juga tak menyukainya. Aku malah membencinya!"

Drap..

Drap.. Drap

Aku berlari keluar rumah menuju pantai. Angin yang bertubi-tubi menyambutku. Apa aku terlalu jahat? Tidak! Aku tak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. Aku tak akan memberi harapan pada Donghae. Ya! Kau tidak salah Lee Hyukjae!

Di dekat tangga pembatas pantai di depan sana, bisa kulihat umma, appa dan Teukki eonni duduk diatas hamparan tatami enam kaki. Umma seperti turis wisata saja, memakai topi bulat besar. Dan appa hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos putih tipis. Sekilas Teukki eonni melihatku dan melambaikan tangan padaku.

Harusnya liburan kali ini menjadi liburan istimewaku sampai namja itu datang dan merusak segalanya. Niat awal ingin menenangkan diri tapi kenapa...

Kuraba bibirku, apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku sudah bilang membencinya? Kata yang benar-benar ingin kuucapkan dari dulu. Kenapa aku merasa sedih?

"Baiklah nenek. Aku pinjam cucu nenek sebentar ya untuk membantuku pindah ke mansion."

"Sebentar? Lama juga tak apa kok. Kalau butuh sesuatu tinggal bilang saja pada Hyukkie. Hati-hati ne Dongge!"

Aku punya firasat buruk terhadap suara-suara dibelakangku.

Srett!

Donghae menarik tanganku lagi secara sepihak setelah memberi seulas senyum yang tak kubalas tentunya. Kali ini aku tak melawan, mau bicara apapun percuma. Masih terbayang wajah nenek yang memperhatikan kami berdua dengan wajah bangga. Aku tak tahu apa yang difikirkan beliau setelah aku mengatakan Donghae bukan namjachinguku.

Langkah kakiku makin menjauh dari area pantai. Pasir putih bergantikan jalanan aspal.

"Kenapa kau tak kembali saja ke Seoul."

Donghae berhenti, berbalik menghadapku. Genggamannya pada tanganku perlahan ia lepas. "Memang tidak boleh? Aku disini juga sedang liburan. Anggap saja ini sebuah kebetulan karena aku juga akan menghabiskan seluruh waktu liburanku disini."

Namja ini, keras kepala sekali. Apa yang harus kukatakan agar ia berhenti?

"Kalau memang niatmu kesini untuk liburan. Kau bisa kan tidak menggangguku?"

Donghae memberi tatapan tajam, aku tak bisa melihat matanya langgsung. "Kau mau jawaban yang jujur. Jawabannya adalah tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mengganggumu," jelas Donghae dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Lee Hyukjae. Hadapi namja ini! Kau tak boleh lemah.

Kutatap langsung mata teduh Donghae. "Bukankah tadi sudah jelas kukatakan kalau..."

"Kau membenciku?" potong Donghae. Namja itu mulai menggerakan kakinya, buka untuk berjalan kedepan tapi untuk mengitariku beberapa kali. Aku hanya diam dan berusaha berwajah datar, padahal nafasku terus memburu sedari tadi.

"Aku tak peduli kau mau bicara apapun. Ucapanmu tak bisa dipercaya. Kau mau melukaiku kan? Dari awal aku sudah terluka dan jangan harap aku akan berhenti."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini. Bukankah dulu kau menolakku?" lirihku

"Aku tak ingin kau mengatakannya lebih dulu. Harusnya aku yang bilang menyukaimu, tapi kau malah mendahuluiku. Aku ingin sedikit bermain, tapi kau malah terus menghindariku."

Konyol. Namja ini benar-benar konyol.

Donghae menggenggam tanganku, kali ini dengan lebih lembut ia menarikku untuk kembali berjalan.

Apa kau tahu aku juga terluka? Bahkan kau tahu kebohonganku, jadi bagaimana caraku untuk berkelit? Mianhe!

.

Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Hmm.

Tempat tinggal bertingkat lima ini benar-benar asri dan menyenangkan. Benar kata nenek, jarak dari sini dan pantai cukup dekat. Hanya saja tadi waktuku terhambat saat insiden tengah perjalanan. Entah ucapan Donghae masih menghantui otakku.

Crek..crek

Dari arah samping kulihat Donghae berjalan kearahku sambil mengayunkan sebuah kunci didepan wajah.

"Aku dapat kamar pojok dilantai lima. Ayo!"

Kini tanpa geretan aku mengikuti langkah Donghae dari belakang, tas ransel hitam yang bertengger dipunggungnya terlihat begitu besar, aku yakin ia pasti terburu-buru waktu menyusulku ke Chunan, mengingat perjalanan menghabiskan waktu setengah hari. Apa Hangeng oppa tahu ya?

Cklek

"Masuklah!" ucap Donghae membukakan pintu lebar. Ia memperlakukanku sopan. Begitu masuk terpampanglah satu ruangan yang tak begitu besar tapi disekat sekat. Bagian pojok kanan ada dapur kecil, satu kamar mandi, satu tempat tidur, didepan sana ada beranda balkon yang pemandangannya langsung menghadap pantai meskipun dengan jarak yang tak begitu dekat. Tapi menurutku tempat ini sudah lumayan jika hanya untuk berlibur, sedangkan untuk ruang tamu sendiri hanya diberi pembatas tipis dengan kamar. Hanya terdiri dari 2 sofa memanjang dengan meja bundar diantaranya dan beberapa rak berisi majalah yang sudah lama mungkin. Tak ada benda elektronik. Yah, aku tahu pasti ini bukanlah hotel.

"Hyukkie kau duduk disana dulu."

Donghae menunjuk tempat sofa, sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk mengeluarkan barang yang ada dalam tas ransel. Kuakui namja ini berubah menjadi sedikit lembut, kalau aku tak tertipu.

Sedikit cengo saat aku memperhatikan Donghae dengan barang bawaannya. Selimut tebal yang ia keluarkan sudah tak asing lagi. Itu selimut yang kupakai tadi pagi. 2 buah kaos, 2 celana pendek dan ehmm beberapa celana dalam. Aku tak mungkin menghitung jumlah barang itu kan? Ada beberapa majalah yang aku tak tahu apa isinya. Dan bayangkan apa yang membuat isi tasnya menggembul. Boneka nemo!

Aigo! Bagaimana caranya ia berlibur selama 2 minggu hanya dengan 2 stel pakaian. Apa namja ini hanya akan mandi seminggu sekali? Meski begitu wajah Donghae terlihat puas. Aku bukannya lancang mengintip tapi sekat ini langsung menghubungkan dengan pintu kamarnya yang tak tertutup.

Brukk

Setelah beberapa menit habis Donghae ikut duduk disofa sampingku, bahkan bahunya menempel pada bahuku padahal masih banyak tempat yang longgar. Hhh. Melelahkan.

"Hyukkie!"

"Hmm!"

Satu yang baru kusadari sejak kapan dia memanggilku 'Hyukkie'? Bahkan kata-kata kasarnya dulu tak lagi terucap.

"Buatkan susu hangat dong!"

Dahiku sedikit mengernyit, jangan bilang aku dijadikan pembantu disini. "Mmm, maksudku, aku hanya tak tahu caranya menyeduh air. Hehe."

Mustahil! Tak bisa menyeduh air? Bilang saja ia tak bisa menyalakan kompor!

"Ish, kau ini merepotkan saja."

meski dengan menggerutu aku tetap suka rela berjalan kearah dapur.

"Nah! perhatikan baik-baik, putar bagian ini. Nanti kalau airnya sudah mendidih, kau tinggal memutar ke kiri!"

Ctek!

Kulirik Donghae yang mengangguk paham. rupanya aku punya bakat juga menjadi seorang instruktur. Sekedar menyalakan kompor sih mudah, tapi kalau untuk memasak tak perlu ditanya. Jelas aku tak bisa!

"Hyukkie!"

"Hmm?"

"Nanti temani aku membeli beberapa baju ya?"

Anak ini makin ngelunjak ya?

"Sebagai calon istri yang baik, kau tak boleh menolak."

Mwo?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Baru kali ini aku menyesal pergi ke Chunan. Sekarang aku malah mmbayangkan ikut acara festifal tahun baru bersama Ryeowook. Aku dan Ryeowook itu kompak. Biasanya menjelang 1 hari kurang dari tahun baru kami akan memasang petasan dipinggir jalan. Bahkan dulu aku pernah dengan sengaja mengageti orang lewat dengan petasan lempar. Bukan salahku dong, namanya juga tahun baru. Salah orang itu yang cengeng dan melaporkanku ke satpam setempat. Maka terjadilah adu mulut antara satpam dan si appa yang tentu saja membelaku mati-matian. Dibelakang mereka, aku dan anak yang mengadu sedang jambak-jambakan, kebetulan ia yeoja dan seumuran denganku. Di lain sisi Ryeowook sebagai jurinya. Itu kenakalanku menjelang tahun pertama SMP. Tapi sekarang aku sudah menjadi gadis yang lumayan feminim.

Kutapakkan kakiku di beranda rumah nenek, lagi-lagi aku sulit tidur padaahal aku benar-benar capek. Angin malam tak begitu dingin saat ini. Kata 'merepotkan' perlu kutekankan karena keberadaan Donghae. Kalau kuingat-ingat hamir seharian penuh ia menempel padaku, apapun itu dengan sejuta alasan yang ia gunakan untuk mengusikku. Parahnya lagi keluargaku mulai dekat dengan Donghae. Bagaimana tidak? Baru 5 menit aku bernafas lega karena ia pulang ke mansion setelah kami berburu baju murah di pasar. Aku paling tak bisa jika harus mengeluarkan uang besar padahal harga itu masih bisa ditawar. Yah meskipun itu uangnya Donghae. Tapi selama dipasar ia anteng, seperti anak baik ia menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan mengekor. Alasannya tersendiri sih, Donghae takut aku kabur. Menjelang sore Donghae datang lagi kerumah nenek, numpang makan! Itupun sampai jam 9 malam karena betah bermain catur dengan appa. Kalau saja aku tak ingat wanti-wanti nenek "'Hyukkie, dia itu temanmu. cepat temani dia jangan ditinggal tidur'"

Oh my gosh! Aku merasa seperti baby sitter Lee Donghae. Baru sekarang aku masih bisa bernafas lega.

Kudongkkan kepala menatap hamparan langit warna hitam berkabut. Bulan sabit setengah tertutup gumpalan awan, namun bintang-bintang yang bertabur cukup membawa kesan indah disana.

Aku masih menganggap ini kesalahan. Bagaimana dengan Hangeng oppa, aku jadi seperti gadis penghianat. Bahkan aku lebih menghabiskan waktuku untuk memikirkan adiknya.

'Hyukkie, besok pagi kita kencan di pantai ya!'

Satu kalimat terakhir Donghae hari ini melekat dibenakku. Meski dengan sifat pemaksanya entah kenapa hatiku menjadi hangat berada didekatnya. atau lebih tepat jika aku bilang memanas karena debaran jantungku yang di ambang batas normal.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Cprat

"Aish eonni. Asin tahu!"

"Halah dulu waktu kecil kau sering meminum air laut kok."

Kuusap wajahku yang baru saja tersirat air laut dengan disengaja. Namanya juga anak kecil, semua air warna putih kufikir dulu juga tak masalah untuk diminum.

"Donghae itu pacarmu ya? Lalu dengan Hangeng bagaimana?" tanya Teukki eonni membuat nafasku kembali berat.

"Bukan, jangan sembarangan bicara. Aku dan namja itu tak punya hubungan apa-apa!"

"Benarkah?" Pertanyaan lanjutan dari eonni membuatku sebal.

"Kulihat-lihat kalian cocok, apalagi dia tampan. Diam-diam ternyata kau punya 2 najachingu ya. Yahh, aku kalah deh."

Gila! Aku saja pusing dengan keadaan seperti ini

Teukki eonni makin mencondongkan kepala ketelingaku dan berbisik, "Sepertinya dia tergila-gila padamu. Ckk aku tak habis fikir ya!"

Apapula maksudnya. Itu ungkapan yang berlebihan. Teukki eonni tak ada bedanya dengan Ryeowook.

Didetik berikutnya Teukki eonni menyenggol bahuku. "Hey itu Donghae berjalan kesini!"

Benar saja, saat aku berbalik namja itu tengah berjalan dengan tergesa, kedua tangan ia masukkan pada kantong jaket panjang warna coklat yang ia pakai. Otakku error lagi ya? Sekarang aku malah mengagumi ketampanannya. Tidak! Ini tidak benar!

"Pagi chagiya."

Parah! Kau tak perlu merona Lee Hyukjae, anggap saja semua yang keluaar dari bibirnya adalah angin topan. Kakakku mengedipkan satu mata nya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Donghae.

Sebenarnya pantai ini tidak sepi. Banyak anak kecil, mengingat ini juga musim liburan. Oke, jadi aku tak perlu merasa gugup kan?

"Kenapa tak mau memandangku?"

Donghae mulai menoel bahuku, harusnya pagi ini aku berdiam saja dikamar.

"Hyukkie pandang aku! Kau akan menyesal jika tak melihat wajah tampanku."

Donghae menarik-narik tanganku. Kenarsisannya balik lagi. Aku tetap diam lebih memfokuskan pandangan dengan laut yang terbentang didepanku.

"Hayy!"

Alisku terangkat, itu bukan suaraku, dari sisi samping Donghae terdapat 2 orang yeoja centil. Aku tak ingin sembarangan mengatai orang lain centil, terlihat dari mata mereka yang mengerling nakal. Aku yakin yeoja-yeoja ini pasti umurnya masih dibawahku tapi nekat sekali mereka menggunakan pakaian terbuka begitu. Tank top dan hot pants. Apa mereka tak takut gosong dadakan?

Kulirik Donghae. Ish menyebalkan sekali melihat ekspresinya yang terus cengar-cengir pada 2 yeoja asing tadi.

"Senang sekali kita bisa bertemu Donghae oppa disini."

"Aku juga senang bertemu kalian."

Hmm. Jadi mereka saling kenal eoh. Ah.. apa peduliku.

"Oppa berlibur kesini dengan adik oppa ya?"

"Haha bukan.."

"3 tahun tak bertemu, oppa makin tampan saja.'

"Tentu dong! Kalian juga makin cantik."

"Apa oppa sudah pnya yeojachingu? Hehe."

"Aaa, tidak ada!"

Apa maksudnya? Didepan nenekku ia mengakuiku sebagai yeojachingunya, sekarang dihadapan gadis lain ia berkata lain. Ingin kubogem namja playboy ini sekarang juga. Berani-beraninya menggombali gadis lain didepanku!

Ahh kenapa aku jadi marah?

Grep

Donghae menahan tanganku, mata teduhnya menatapku seolah bilang jangan pergi. Kenapa? Bukankah sekarang disampingnya ada 2 gadis yang lebih cantik.

Aku tak bisa sabar lagi, aku tak bisa menahan semuanya lebih lama.

Dalam satu sentakanku kutarik tangan Donghae agar melingkar pada pinggangku. Kuberi tatapan tajam pada yeoja centil tadi.

"Jangan ganggu dia! Dia milikku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong, bagaimana chapter ini?

Haehyuk moment full aku rasa, dan aku buat angst buat si Donghae, entah kerasa apa ga angst nya hehe.

For myfishychovy, kyukyu, kyumin forever, SSungMine, hyukjaeunyuk, cherrizka980826, icha, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, anchofishy, mitade13, LEETEUKSEMOX, Nadia FsLayer, triple3r, erryeoo, nevi lee onyu, Cho Miku, ck mendokusei, Kim Jung Min, Ayano, amandhharu0522, Beakren, iyyan, ShillaSarangKyu, Fei, Jo KyuZha, ressijewelll, Anonymouss, yantiheenim, yELFmyeolchi98

Terima kasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya ^^

Maaf pertanyaan-pertanyaan ga bisa aku jawab, jongmal mianhe chingudeul karna ini aku lagi dikantor dan diam-diam ngetik dan update di kantor pula hehe. Aku ga ngoreksi typo kali ini, jadi mianhe kalau banyak yang salah. Semoga saja tidaak

Mian jika chapter ini tak memuaskan ^^

**RIVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae aka Lee Monkey *dilempar*

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

2 yeoja didepanku memberi tatapan aneh, apa wajahku terlihat sangar saat ini hingga membuat mereka berjalan makin mundur? "Baiklah Donghae oppa, sepertinya kita harus segera pergi. Annyeong."

Dasar anak kecil, baru digertak sambel saja sudah ciut. Tapi jika kufikir lebih mendalam lagi omonganku tadi sepertinya adalah suatu kehebohan dan suatu kesalahan.

Set set

Mampus!

Sekarang Donghae tak mau melepas pelukan yang kubuat tadi, wajahnya kian mendekat dari samping memaksaku untuk menggeser kepala menghindar. "Kau tak ingin bicara sesuatu pada 'milikmu'?" bisik Donghae.

Wajaku pasti memerah, bisa kurasakan lewat desir panas yang naik dari kaki sampai ubun-ubun.

Aku masih mencoba melepas tangan possesivenya di pinggangku. "Aaa.. Donghae sepertinya kau salah mengartikan ucapanku tadi..hehe, kumohon lepaskan. Biar kuberi sedikit penjelasan," elakku namun tak digubris olehnya.

Hembusan nafas Donghae berturut-turut menghembus dipipiku. Kubilang ia tak tahu tempat, banyak anak kecil di bibir pantai. Yah meski aku tak berniat melakukan apapun sih.

"Aku sudah cukup jelas dengan yang tadi. Tunjukkan sifat cemburu itu lagi, kau sangat manis baby~" ucap Donghae. Kini hidungnya mengendus area pipiku. Tak masalah aku sudah cuci muka tadi pagi.

"Cemburu? Aku tak cemburu kok, kau salah mengartikannya Hae." Tetap berusaha berdalih adalah hal keukeh yang kulakukan. benar kan yang aku bilang tentang kehebohan. Kini makin sulit aku lepas darinya.

"Aku tidak salah, telingaku juga tak salah. Kau mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas unyuk baby."

Panggilan apa itu? Cukup membuatku risih.

Donghae mengecup pipiku beberapa kali. Aku gemetar merasakan sensasi aneh ini, tapi aku cukup bisa menahan malu untuk tak berteriak. Kala pucuk hidung Donghae makin berjalan menurun hingga menyentuh ujung bibirku, kurasa tanda warning menyala di atas kepalaku.

Dengan tenaga sepenuh jiwa dan raga kulepas pelukan yang bisa membuat wajahku tak virgin lagi jika terlalu lama. Donghae menunjukkan wajah kecewanya lalu perlahan mendekat lagi.

Dewa laut bantu aku sekarang. Seandainya aku seorang putri duyung, aku pasti akan melompat ke laut dan menyembunyikan diri di dalam sana. Karena aku tahu, di darat aku tak akan aman dari namja ini. Meski kerap dijuluki namja ikan aku tahu sangat Donghae tak akan nekat menyusulku didasar laut, kecuali kalau otaknya benar-benar konslet.

Oke! Kembali pada kenyataan! Donghae masih mendekat dan aku tentu berusaha menjauh. Saat langkah kaki Donghae yang maju kedepan kian cepat, makin gesit pula aku mundur. Bahkan aku terlihat seperti orang jogging dengan gaya mundur.

Kuperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Satu hal kufikirkan. Lari!

Drap.. Drap..

Drap..

Dan satu hal tersebut kulakukan sekarang. Setelah merasa cukup waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk lari di cuaca yang menjelang siang, aku menoleh ke belakang disela-sela lariku. Agak tercengang.

Donghae mengejarku, bahkan kini jarak antara kita tak lagi terlampau jauh. Mati kau Lee Hyukjae.

"Donghae! Hah hah jangan kejar akuh!" teriakku.

"Hah aku baru akan berhenti kalau kau juga berhenti. Baby hah kenapa kau suka sekali main hah kejar-kejaran?"

Suka?

Aku bahkan memilih untuk tidur daripada lari-lari begini. Pemikiran gila untuk menceburkan diri ke laut melintas lagi di otakku. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukannya? Apa aku akan selamat?

Soalnya, aku yakin Donghae pasti bisa menangkapku dalam waktu dan tempo sesingkat-singkatnya. Yah meskipun aku jago dalam hal lari, dari kecil aku sudah terlatih. Saat mengambil mangga milik tetangga dan ketahuan apalagi hal yang bisa kulakukan selain lari? Aku tak mungkin memilih dibawa ke rumah pak RT.

Ah, kulakukan tidak ya? Tapi kalau aku tak selamat bagaimana, aku kan tak jago berenang?

Aku menggeleng keras. Huh, kalau tak dicoba kapan kita akan tahu. Pertaruhan nyawa itu hanya masalah beruntung atau sial.

Kuperhatikan kembali air dibawahku yang menenggelamkan telapakku sampai mata kaki, beberapa gelombang penghasil buih-buih berlomba lari kearahku dan bajuku sudah setengah basah.

Aku makin berlari ketengah laut, pasir yang kupijaki pun makin dalam.

"Hyukkie! Berhenti, bisa bahaya!" teriak Donghae. Peduli amat, bukankah aku sudah bilang agar dia berhenti mengejar! Dasar namja egois.

Kakiku terasa berat, aku tahu langkahku kini membuat air berada pada batas dada. Tapi bukan karena hal itu, kedua kakiku seperti digelitik sampai tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Kuberanikan diri mengintip sesuatu dibawah air sana, semoga dugaanku salah.

"Kyaaa!"

5 timun laut merayap pada kedua kakiku. Binatang bulat warna kecoklatan berbentuk persegi panjang, hewan laut yang paling kubenci meskipun tidak menggigit. Aku tak sadar memasuki daerah lumpur pasir. Dan ketakutan berlebih membuat keseimbanganku berdiri goyah. Aku benar-benar bisa disebut orang tenggelam saat ini.

Kyahh, teripang sialan merambati tanganku juga. Aku berusaha meronta tak peduli jika nafasku habis dan banyak air asin yang kutelan. Bebaskan aku. Udara kosong didalam kepalaku mulai menipis, aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Apa ini akhir hidupku?

Jangan! Utang eonniku belum dibayar sampai saat ini, aku juga masih punya hutang pada Ryeowook dan belum lunas. Ahh, hidupku penuh utang piutang.

Tiba-tiba telingaku berdenging, jangan-jangan tubuhku kini mengalami degradasi. Apa aku bisa berharap menjadi putri duyung saat ini? Fikiranku semakin melayang tak jelas bersamaan dengan warna buram yang tertangkap mataku.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap Tap Tap

Set

Apa ini? Kenapa sekelilingku putih semua? Aku seperti berada ditengah padang pasir putih dengan langit yang juga putih. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku memakai gaun putih begini ? Sepi tak ada orang, hanya aku sendiri bagai terdampar di kehidupan lain, bahkan satu semut pun tak nampak

Aku tergelak saat satu gumpal awan bulat terbang turun kearahku. Detik berikutnya awan tersebut bergerak sendiri. Tanda tanya dikepalaku makin besar saat garis garis transparan namun jelas terlihat pada permukaan awan. Donghae? Awan tadi membentuk wajah Donghae. Garis melengkung panjang terbentuk digundukan bawah. Wajah Donghae tersenyum padaku.

Kala tanganku terulur untuk menyentuh, gumpalan tadi menghindar. Masih tak mengurangi senyumnya, wajah Donghae makin terbang jauh dan tak tahu kenapa aku mengejarnya. Aku mengejarnya tapi tak diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya, awan itu menghilang begitu saja ketika aku lengah dan berkedip. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Hiks..hiks..

Ini tidak normal! Airmata yang mengalir di kedua mataku tak berhenti, bagai diguyur butiran bening ini makin banyak hingga membasahi pasir tempatku berdiri.

Kretek!

Kretek!

Kretek!

Retakan-retakan terbentuk disekelilingku, tanpa kusadari tanah dibawahku membuka, memisahkan bagian gundukan pasir kanan dan pasir bagian kiri dari kakiku.

Dibawah sana jurang tak bertepi terpampang jelas, menganga seolah menungguku terjun. Mengisi tempat dimana banyak raungan kepedihan.

.

ANDWAE!

"Huh..Huhh!"

Aku bangkit duduk dengan nafas memburu. Seperti bebas dari keadaan tercekik perasaan takut masih menimbun alam bawah sadarku.

Hanya mimpi.

Mimpi?

Kuraba wajahku dan rasa basah tadi kembali kutemukan. Giliran kasur tempatku berbaring yang kuraba. Kering!

Aku cukup bernafas lega karena ini cuma mimpi buruk.

"Donghae?" panggilku lirih.

Kuperhatikan seksama ruangan kamar tempat aku tidurku selama di Chunan. Kenapa aku bisa disini, siapa yang membawaku? Terakhir seingatku, aku akan berubah menjadi putri duyung.

Kutekuk lutut didepan dada lalu memeluknya. Aku kedinginan, tapi perasaan takut lebih mendominan saat ini.

"Donghae? Donghae? Hiks."

Cklek.

Tap tap

"Donghae? hiks, Donghae?"

Bibirku terus saja menggumamkan namanya, nama namja yang sangat ingin kulihat saat ini tapi nyatanya ia tak disampingku. Aku takut.

Sebuah tangan kurasa mengelus rambutku lalu menyentuh keningku. "Hyukkie! Kau baik-baik saja kan. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Umma.. Donghae?"

Umma menatapku dengan senyumannya. Tahukah aku sedang dalam puncak ketakutan? Apa karena pengaruh mimpi tadi.

"Apa Donghae itu namjachingumu?"

Tidak! Aku butuh tahu dimana Donghae, tapi kenapa umma menanyakan hal konyol begitu?

"Ummaaa," rengekku dengan suara tertahan

"Tadi ada orang yang menemukan kalian pingsan dipantai dalam keadaan saling menindih."

Menindih?

Tolong jelaskan arti menindih disini agar angan-anganku tak lari sampai ke Indonesia.

"Berpelukan umma, bukan menindih, ckcc."

Dari arah pintu kamar yang terbuka eonni menyandarkan bahu pada pinggiran pintu dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Apa bedanya Teukki!"

Aku cukup menelan ludah. Apa yang memenuhi otakku tadi? Pabboya Hyukjae!

"Lalu sekarang Donghae dimana?"

"Dia dibawa ke mansionnya!"

Dadaku sesak lagi, yang menyelamatkanku tadi Donghae kah? Donghae, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku masih bisa melihatmu kan setelah ini?

"Umma, aku pergi dulu!"

"Tapi Hyukkie kau belum.. Hyukkie!"

Kusingkap kasar selimut yang membelitku, turun dari ranjang dan mengambil mantel yang tergantung.

Bruk..

"Ya.. Hyukkie pabbo!" Bisa kudengar teriakan Teukki eonni setelah kusruduk hingga terjatuh.

Yang ada difikiranku cuma 1 nama. Donghae!

Aku baru bisa tenang jika sudah melihatnya dalam keadaan baik. Aku keluar dari rumah nenek dengan sedikit berlari, sesekali tersandung dan jatuh karena berdiriku yang masih sempoyongan.

Tapi tekadku bulat. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Donghae, akulah orang yang patut disalahkan.

Sampai di depan tempat mansion aku berhenti sejenak, sekedar menetralkan detak jantung dan nafasku yang menderu panas. Kepalaku semakin puyeng saja. Hyukkie masih ada 5 tangga naik yang harus kau lewati. Hwaiting!

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap Tap

Eh..

Ini benar kamar Donghae? Aku masih mengingatnya. Lantai 5 paling pojok.

Tapi kenapa pintu disini terbuka, tak takut ada maling apa?

Mataku membulat. Jangan-jangan Donghae diculik!

Tanpa permisi karena ini keadaan lebih dari darurat aku masuk ke rumah Donghae langsung menuju sekat tempat tidurnya yang juga dengan pintu terbuka.

Tap.

Kutarik ucapaanku tadi. Kutarik doaku untuk seorang Lee Donghae. Bodoh sekali aku sampai sekhawatir tadi.

Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan melihat namja itu tertawa bersama 2 orang gadis disamping kanan kiri ranjangnya. Gadis yang sama waktu kutemui dipantai tadi pagi.

Lee Donghae bodoh. Kau itu sudah membuatku menangis tapi nyatanya kau keasyikan tertawa dengan yeoja lain dibelakangku. Bagai raja yang didampingi selirnya, Donghae begitu menikmati perlakuan mereka.

"Haha, oppa lucu sekali sih. Kapan-kapan oppa harus berkencan denganku."

"Haha.. kapan-kapan ya."

Hatiku perih.

Kufikir Donghae tulus padaku. Pembohong.

Satu yeoja lainnya, makin mendempet pada Donghae, naik ke tengah ranjang lalu membelai pipi namja itu. "Ah, oppa berkeringat. Kau harus makan bubur yang kubuat tadi oppa!"

Yeoja itu beralih pada mangkuk dimeja samping ranjang. Belum sempat bubur tersebut masuk dalam mulut Donghae, mata namja itu lebih dulu membelalak melihatku berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hyukkie."

Kubalas tatapannya datar. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku sadar ini bukan tempat yang tepat jika aku tak ingin dianggap gadis lemah.

Nyatanya aku memang lemah. Hanya melihat hal seperti ini membuat beban terdalam dihatiku hadir lagi, seperti saat dulu melihat Luna dan Donghae. Karena aku terlalu mencintainya aku jadi seperti ini.

"Hyukkie, ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku..."

Kualihkan pandangan kelain arah dan mencoba tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Dari awal harusnya aku tak percaya padamu!"

Kukatupkan kembali bibirku. Ahh, air mataku sudah keluar ternyata. Nafasku lebih sesak dari yang tadi. Aku ingin pergi dari sini, tapi kakiku tak mau diajak kompromi.

Set.

Tak kusadari sejak kapan Donghae sudah berdiri didepanku dan mencengkeram kedua bahuku erat. "Kau menangis?"

Tangan Donghae beralih mengelus pipiku. "Kenapa kau menangis. Mianhe! Apa aku menyakitimu. Mianhe! Mianhe. Aku tak pernah bohong, aku mencintaimu."

Kubuang mukaku dan menolak tangannya kasar. "Sayang sekali, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu."

Biar seperti ini, biar kulengkapi saja kebohonganku. Rasa perih ini kutumpuk saja sekalian.

"Kau yang bohong! Tatap aku, tatap aku," ujar Donghae menyentak wajahku hingga mataku dan matanya beradu.

"Kumohon! Kau bisa bilang kau mencintaiku."

Kugertakkan geraham belakangku. Satu butir air membasahi tanganku yang berusaha mendorong dada Donghae. "Katakan kau mencintaiku! Bukan kakakku! Jangan pura-pura lagi. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Katakan kau juga mencintaiku."

Kenapa kau menangis Hae, apa itu airmata palsu? Harapan seperti apa yang kau beri padaku saat ini?

"Aku mem..ben..ci..mu," ucapku putus-putus.

Donghae mengendurkan cengkramannya pada bahuku, ia mundur beberapa langkah didepanku, tersenyum dan mengusap lelehan di pipinya. "Begitu ya!"

Kutekan bibirku dengan punggung tangan saat Donghae berbalik, menahan isakan yang makin menjadi kala aku tahu bahu namja itu juga bergetar.

"Hiks.. tapi, aku juga mencintaimu, hiks."

Kali ini berbeda, kejujuran yang kubuat membawa perasaan lega dalam hatiku. Aku tersenyum sambil menunduk. Kupejamkan mata menikmati desir dingin yang melintasi dadaku. Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang harusnya aku katakan.

Begitu mendongak, kutangkap ekspresi tak percaya dari Donghae, lebih kuteliti seksama mata teduhnya memerah, semerah warna ujung hidungnya. Pasti wajahku juga tak kalah parah.

Dan 2 orang yeoja yang tadi terlupakan, kembali menjadi pusat perhatianku saat Donghae berjalan mendekat dengan senyum lebar.

Rasa sakit kembali menyergapku, adegan Donghae tertawa bersama mereka tadi kembali terulang di ingatanku.

Kutatap lekat wajah Lee Donghae. "Usir mereka, untukku!"

Mimik Donghae berubah terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Ini adalah hal yang paling ingin kulakukan tadi. Donghae menoleh memandang yeoja-yeoja dibelakangnya yang juga sama menunjukkan tampang kaget.

Donghae berganti memandangku masih dalam diam. Donghae menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa!"

Apa?

Dia bilang mencintaiku, tapi dia mengatakan tak bisa melakukan hal sekecil itu untukku?

Haruskah kucabut ungkapan jujurku tadi.

Donghae, belum ada satu menit kau membawa perasaanku terbang, kau sudah menghempaskannya lagi.

Drap..

Drap.. Drap

Kubalikkan tubuh dan berlari keluar.

Katakan semua itu tak benar Hae? Kau lebih memilih gadis-gadis itu daripada aku? Kumohon kejar aku sekarang, seperti sebelumnya.

Tidak! Donghae tak menyusulku selambat apapun lari yang kubuat, sampai aku keluar dari area mansion pun suara langkah kaki yang sangat kuharapkan tak terdengar.

"Hyukkie eonni!"

Tap.

Kudongakkan kepalaku menuju sumber yang meneriakkan namaku. Beranda pada lantai paling atas mansion menampakkan 2 gadis yang membentuk corong dengan kedua tangan dan memanggil namaku berulang kali.

"Hyukkie eonni kami merestui kau dengan Donghae oppa."

Aku nampaknya harus berfikir lebih keras sekarang. Saat ini yang sedang konslet telingaku atau mataku, ataukah dua-duanya?

"Hyukkie eonni tunggu disitu ne!" Satu kalimat terakhir yang kudengar sebelum kedua yeoja yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaranku dengan Lee Donghae menghilang dari balkon bergantikan sosok Donghae sekilas sebelum kedua yeoja tadi kembali dan menarik tangannya.

Aku menggeleng keras, apa alam bawah sadarku yang kulihat tadi. Kenapa aku berdebar ya?

Drap..drap..drapp

Sosok Donghae muncul dari pintu utama Mansion setelah mendapat dorongan kecil dari belakang hingga namja itu hampir terjungkal kedepan.

Dalam jarak 3 langkah kaki, Donghae menatapku dan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Aku sepenuhnya tak mengerti.

"Aku tadi belum selesai bicara kau sudah pergi. Mana mungkin aku mengusir mereka. Mereka itu adik sepupuku."

Mwo? Adik sepupu?

Donghae terkikik melihat wajahku yang kebingungan.

Aku merasa lebih bodoh dari orang terbodoh. Jadi aku cemburu dengan saudara Donghae sendiri.

Ah anio, bukan sepenuhnya kebodohanku. Kan aku juga tak tahu apa-apa.

"Mereka memang suka bersifat manja jika padaku. Jangan salah paham lagi ne. Jangan cemburu lagi."

Dalam satu kali tarikan pada tanganku, Donghae membawa tubuhku dalam rengkuhannya, membenamkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya yang sekarang kucubiti kecil sedikit pelampiasan rasa jengkelku karena merasa tertipu.

"Menyebalkan."

Donghae terkekeh beberapa kali lalu bisa kurasakan namja itu menciumi pucuk kepalaku, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Kubalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

Tuhan. Aku mencintainya. Aku sungguh mencintainya. Jangan pisahkan kita, aku tak bisa jika harus kehilangannya lagi. Aku tak bisa melihatnya bersama gadis lain. Penantianku selama 5 tahun berakhir bahagia.

"Tampaknya kau harus berterimakasih pada 2 sepupumu itu," lirihku.

"Aniyo, aku cukup berterimakasih pada diriku sendiri!"

Ish namja ini ke pede an sekali. "Kau tak berfikir ini sebuah kebetulan kan? Semua adalah rencanaku!"

Hah?

Lee Donghae aku semakin sebal padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat aku tak akan lari lagi darinya kali ini, aku tak ingin lari.

"Hey, berhenti mencubit chagi."

"Tidak mau, kau lebih menyebalkan!"

"Haha, tapi benar loh seandainya tadi kau tak bilang kau mencintaiku. Mungkin aku sudah benar-benar putus asa."

"Tak usah dibahas lagi," rengekku manja. Bolehkan aku manja padanya. Pada namjachinguku. Emm maksudnya namjachinguku nomor 2.

Masih enak-enaknya menikmati rasa hangat yang yang mulai mengalir keseluruh tubuhku melalui sentuhan ini. Donghae malah melepas dekapannya, mendorong pinggangku untuk mundur lalu menepuk kepalaku. "Kita harus cepat kembali ke Seoul."

Alisku terangkat. Hey, bukankah kita baru menghabiskan liburan 3 hari?

Mataku terbelalak saat Donghae mengecup bibirku cepat tanpa ijin, bahkan aku belum sempat berkedip. Tatapan mengerling aku dapat setelah keterkejutanku. "Jangan tunjukkan wajah manismu pada namja lain," bisik Donghae.

Wajah manis?

Ekspresi heranku terlihat manis dimatanya. Ah, jadi malu!

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan secepatnya. Masalah antara aku, kau dan kakakku."

Hangeng oppa! Bagaimana reaksinya jika mendengar aku dan adiknya pacaran? Pasti dia kecewa. Mengingat kebaikan yang selama ini ia beri untukku, aku tak bisa berfikiran untuk melukainya. Tapi aku memang mengkhianatinya, aku sudah cukup berusaha untuk menampik perasaanku pada Donghae demi Hangeng oppa. Kenyataannya aku tak diijinkan menjadi pembohong lebih lama lagi.

Aku masih membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi jika Hangeng oppa tahu. Apa ia mau melepasku atau mempertahankanku. Akankah aku membuat 2 kakak adik ini bertengkar. Tidak! Seperti di sinetron saja.

Terhimpit antara keadaan dan kenyataan.

"Chagi! Ayo kita masuk," ucap Donghae membuat bayang lamunanku terhambat dan berhenti.

Suka bertindak sejidatnya, itulah Lee Donghae. Ia membawaku ke dalam mansion lagi. "Kau harus menghangatkanku di dalam."

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Pernahkah kau merasakan yang namanya ciumman. Penyatuan dua bibir dalam sebuah pagutan, gigitan dan desahan membuahkan perasaan campur aduk dan meletup-letup. Aku berani membahasnya karena aku sudah merasakanya. Dan ini untuk ronde ke tiga aku dan Lee Donghae berciuman. Sedikit pamer tak masalahkan?

Sekarang aku lebih bisa mendefinisikan sebuah ciuman dengan arti dalam dan lebih meluas, biasanya kan aku hanya dapat definisi dari Ryeowook. Sekarang aku tak perlu iri pada sahabatku karena selama 17 tahun aku belum pernah berciuman, dan setelah mencobanya aku malah ketagihan. Yadong mode 2012

Sikutku bergesek dengan bibir sofa ketika Donghae berganti memiringkan kepalanya dari 30 derajat ke kanan menjadi 30 derajat ke kiri. Karena sebuah rasa penasaran kubuka mataku, ekspresi Donghae terlihat begitu serius dengan kening mengkerut seperti mengerjakan soal matematika yang tak terpecahkan.

Kupejamkan kembali mataku saat Donghae makin menarik tengkukku lalu menggelitiknya dengan jari tangan.

"Ummhh, nggh," lenguhku.

Benang tipis yang terbentuk dari perpaduan bibir kami pun makin merembes membuat area bibir kami basah, kakiku mulai kedinginan karena duduk lesehan di lantai. Posisi awal yang tadi disofa turun peringkat menjadi di lantai dalam beberapa menit.

Uhhkk

Aku mulai sulit bernafas, kubuka mataku lagi saat satu dorongan pada dada Donghae tak membuahkan hasil. Ekspresinya masih seperti yang tadi, kerutan di dahinya makin bertambah kurasa. Seperti kerutanku saat membaca tabel logaritma.

Nyaris mati karena ciuman akhirnya Donghae melepas tautan bibir kami sambil pasang senyum ikan ala pepsodent.

Kuraup udara sebanyak, banyaknya dari mulut sementara Donghae mulai menjilat bagian daguku melingkar menyusuri area sekeliling bibirku.

"Kau lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya," ucap Donghae dengan suara serak.

Saat ujung bibirku dan ujung bibir Donghae bertemu mataku kembali menutup otomatis. Nah! Ronde ke empat dimulai!

Aku tak tahu akan memakan berapa jam adegan seperti ini, bahkan kakiku mulai kesemutan. Tapi kalau ditanya sudah puas atau belum. Aku akan menjawab belum. Hehe

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Chagi! Ayo turun!

Kubalas uluran tangan Donghae, menautkan sepuluh jemari milikku dan miliknya berselang seling dalam suatu genggaman erat. Kami sama-sama melemparkan senyum mantap sebelum keluar dari gerbong kereta lalu berjalan, ke arah ruang tunggu stasiun. Lumayan sesak dan banyak orang mengingat ini musim liburan.

Setelah habis liburan seminggu aku kembali lagi ke Seoul, tapi kali ini hanya bersama Donghae, sementara keluargaku masih berlibur di Chunan. Seperti rencana awal kami, mengungkap semua kebenaran, keadilan dan kesejahteraan pada Hangeng oppa. Emm bukan maksudku mengungkap kejujuran sejujur jujurnya jujur.

Dalam jarak 2 meter bisa kulihat jelas Hangeng oppa berdiri dengan tangan dimasukkan pada mantel jaket dengan mata menelisik ke sekitar, sesekali ia melihat arlojinya.

Aku memang menyuruhnya datang menjemputku di stasiun.

Donghae mempererat tautan tangan kami saat cara jalanku mulai melambat karena sedikit ragu. Donghae menatapku dengan mata memohon. Kuperhatikan lagi Hangeng oppa yang kini berdiri 3 langkah didepanku menghadap ke lain arah.

"Oppa!" panggilku.

Hangeng oppa berbalik, bisa terlihat jelas betapa ia terkejut memandang 3 sudut berbeda. Aku, Donghae dan genggaman kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Annyeong!

Bagaimana chapter ini

Jujur aku ngakak ngetiknya, habis ada adegan lari lagi. Mianhe tapi aku demen ngebayangin mereka kejar-kejaran gitu hehe

HaeHyuk: "Capek woy!"

For cherrizka980826, kyukyu, ck mendokusei, anchofishy, Kim Jung Min, myfishychovy, icha, LeeKim, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, mitade13, Nadia FsLayer, SSungMine, Dyna, Yantiheenim, Jo KyuZha, Anchovy, stephanie choi, triple3r, AranciaChru, Han Eun Kyo, amandhharu0522, Anonymouss, erryeoo, hafrani, RieHaeHyuk, Syahita kim, LoveHaeHyuk, Jong Aeolia

Terimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya ^^

Untuk perang magic(?) Donghae dan Hangeng oppa chapter depan ne.

Akhir kata

RIVIEW PLEASE


	11. Chapter 11

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae aka Lee Monkey *dilempar*

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

Adakah hal yang bisa kuperbaiki saat ini? Aku merasa seperti gadis jahat yang menghancurkan perasaan tulus didepan mataaku. Keping-keping yang tak mungkin bisa kurekatkan kembali walau dengan kata maaf. Hangeng oppa masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri, memandang lekat ke arah genggamanku dan Donghae. Meski aku bahagia tapi aku tak bisa tersenyum, ini bahkan melebihi rasa bersalahku dibanding meminjam uang Teukki eonni di bawah bantal tanpa mengembalikannya.

Kurasakan genggaman Donghae kian erat, kedua kakak adik ini beradu pandang. Kemungkinan terburuk semoga tak terjadi.

"Kau kemana saja Hae? Taemin menginap dirumah, dia terus-terusan mencarimu!"

Siapa itu Taemin, ikan baru peliharaan Donghae kah?

"Taemin terus meraung ingin kau menggajaknya ke malam festival, tapi ponselmu malah tak bisa dihubungi," lanjut Hangeng oppa yang kini menatapku dengan senyumannya.

Dia mengelus belakang kepalaku. "Chagi bagaimana liburanmu, kenapa begitu kebetulan kau bertemu anak ini!"

Donghae menatapku tajam.

Wae? Harusnya yang bilang pada Hangeng oppa adalah dia bulan aku. Ish!

"Hyukkie, wajahmu pucat chagi!"

Yang kulakukan hanya menggaruk tengkuk dengan tanganku yang bebas sambil meringis aneh. "Gwaenchana. Liburanku menyenangkan oppa. Ne, aku dan Donghae tadi kebetulan bertemu di gerbong pengambilan tas."

Set.

Donghae melepas genggamannya, membiarkan jemariku bebas dari kungkungan jemari besar miliknya. Helaan nafas panjang bisa kudengar darinya

Salahkah aku? Aku tahu aku berbohong lagi. Sementara aku tak mau melukai perasaan Hangeng oppa, lagipula Donghae juga tak berucap apapun.

Hangeng oppa berganti memandang Donghae. "Kenapa masih disini? Taemin menunggumu di taman biasa, dia pasti menangis lagi hari ini."

Tanpa menoleh padaku Donghae mengangguk dan pergi. Jika saja disini tak ada Hangeng oppa ingin kulempar Donghae dengan sendal yang kupakai ini. Menyebalkan.

Taemin? Gadis jenis apa lagi?

Hangeng oppa mengambil alih posisi genggaman Donghae sebelumnya. Dadaku tak lagi bergejolak. "Aku tahu kau lelah! Langsung oppa antar pulang ne," ujar Hangeng oppa sebelum menuntun langkahku pergi dari stasiun.

Semua bisa dipastikan gagal. Rencanaku mengungkap kejujuran sejujur jujurnya jujur. Jangan-jangan aku memang tak bisa lepas dari Hangeng oppa. Dan mengingat hal tadi! Nama Taemin yang begitu berarti sepertinya untuk Lee Donghae, bahkan tanpa ia menjelaskan apapun padaku.

Kutengok ponsel yang ada dalam tas slempangku. Tak ada 1 pun pesan atau panggilan. Donghae! Bagaimana aku jujur jika kau sendiri tak bisa jujur?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Silahkan masuk oppa."

Sedikit banyak kusesali kepulanganku ke Seoul, kalau aku masih di Chunan pasti lebih mengasyikkan. Gara-gara menuruti permintaan bodoh Donghae, dan nyatanya orang itu tak ada disini. Tahukah aku sangat kesal?!

Tap.. Tap..

"Jadi seminggu kau sendirian dirumah?"

Kuperhatikan Hangeng oppa masih menelisik keadaan rumahku yang lenggang. Kuikuti saat ia berjalan ke ujung ruang tamu, tempat lemari hias. Hangeng oppa tersenyum sambil mengelus dagunya. Foto lawas yang dipajang dari balik lemari kaca sangat menarik perhatiannya ternyata. Foto saat aku berusia lima tahun, pose cubit-cubitanku dengan Teukki eonni yang sengaja diambil appa. Dari kecil aku memang sering ribut dengan kakakku sampai sekarang masih sih walau jarang. Dibingkai samping ada fotoku yang berdiri di bangku taman usia 7 tahun, menggembungkan pipi membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jari tangan. Hangeng oppa terkikik melihat yang itu, terpesona mungkin ya. Sisa dari foto lainnya adalah foto eonniku dan beberapa foto keluarga jadul lain. Sebenarnya masih banyak koleksi fotoku dan keluargaku. Dari yang telanjang -waktu bayi- sampai yang ingusan hingga aku menjadi gadis tercantik se-Korea seperti sekarang.

Hangeng oppa berbalik dan masih tersenyum. "Kau imut juga waktu kecil."

Aku tersipu. Tuh kan apa kubilang dia pasti terpesona. Susah ya jadi orang imut. No protes!

"Oppa duduklah dulu, akan kubuatkan minuman. " Kutinggalkan Hangeng oppa yang mengangguk namun tetap berjalan mengitari isi rumahku.

Sebelumnya, memang ini bukan untuk pertama kali Hangeng oppa ke rumahku. Tapi tempo hari dia hanya memilih duduk disofa bukan jalan-jalan seperti sekarang, mungkin juga alasan malu ada kakak dan umma.

Mulai kubuatlah air es sirup, ah aku lupa Hangeng oppa suka tidak ya air sirup? Kebiasaanku membuatkan minuman tanpa bertanya dulu kambuh. Karena menurutku apa yang aku doyan orang lain juga akan suka. Ah, malas sih kalau harus kembali ke ruang tengah dan bertanya.

Kuangkat kedua bahuku, biar kubuat air sirup saja.

Setelah selesai berkutat di dapur selama setengah jam, selain malas juga karena rasa tak enak lainnya saat aku berhadapan dengan Hangeng oppa. Kuletakkan cangkir minuman di atas meja dan tamuku itu tak ada ditempatnya. Jangan bilang dia diculik.

Tap tap tap

Kuhela nafas lega saat melihat Hangeng oppa ternyata duduk di teras rumah. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya membuat sepenuhnya urat keningku mengkerut. Dengan posisi menyamping Hangeng oppa mengelus tembok rumahku warna putih kucel dengan beberapa tempelan tato mainan hadiah permen karet bertebaran disana sini.

Aku melotot setelah menyadari satu hal. "Oppa kenapa disini, ayo kita masuk."

Hangeng oppa hanya melirik sekilas seolah ucapanku adalah nyamuk yang numpang lewat di depan hidungnya.

"Aku sudah membuat minuman, oppa pasti haus," bujukku lagi.

Telunjuk Hangeng oppa menoel tembok rumahku tadi. Bergantian menatapku dan tembok itu. "Ini apa ya Hyukkie, kenapa banyak nama Donghae!"

Mati aku!

Kukerjapkan mata beberapa kali mencoba mencari akal untuk beralasan. Mengarang sesuatu yang masuk akal untuk hasil karyaku waktu SMP itu. Dulu setiap aku kesal dengan Lee Donghae, atau dibuat kesal dengan disengaja. Bentuk kesalku kuapresiasikan melalui tembok disamping Hangeng oppa. Entah dengan spidol, tip ex, pulpen, pencil atau gergaji mulai kubentuk nama Donghae dengan ketebalan dan zoom berbeda-beda. Biasa, labil. Nah saat aku dan Donghae sedang akur-akurnya atau mungkin kita bisa ngobrol dalam waktu maksimal 1 menit. Pulang kerumah aku akan melonjak dan mulai mengambil spidol, mengukir nama Donghae lebih lembut di tembok itu dan menambah sign love di sekelilingnya. Meski difikir sikapku norak, tapi aku suka melakukannya.

Dan sekarang semua terbongkar dengan cara tidak elit akibat kelalaianku oleh namjachinguku emm maksudnya namjachingu pertamaku. Bingungnya punya dua pacar.

"Itu aku..."

Hangeng oppa berdiri dan loading otakku mencari alasan baru mencapai 5%

Tatapan curiga yang kudapat sekarang. "Kau menyukai Donghae?"

"Tulisan di dinding itu hanya iseng-iseng oppa."

"Jadi kau tak menyukai Donghae? Kau hanya menyukaiku kan?"

Aku diam. Demi apa aku ingin masuk ke kamar sekarang dan menonton tom&jerry ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan yang terus kulengkapi dengan embel dusta.

Aku menunduk saat Hangeng oppa berjalan mendekat lalu memelukku. Sayup kudengar suara dari bibirnya, "Jadi dugaanku salah kan? Syukurlah."

Perasaanku kian berat semakin aku menutupi kenyataan sebenarnya. Aku hanya membiarkan semua berjalan dalam kesalahan.

"Hyung, kumohon lepaskan gadisku!"

Aku mengenal suara ini, suaranya sangat jelas dan dekat. Begitu Hangeng oppa melepas pelukan kami terlihat dengan gamblang Donghae berdiri, jarak 1 meter membuatku yakin jika ia marah. Donghae datang tiba-tiba dan muncul didepanku bersama anak laki-laki usia 5 tahun yang digandengnya. Anak itu nyengir padaku.

Hangeng oppa memandangku sekilas. "Gadismu?"

"Aku sudah bilang tempo hari hyung, aku menyukai yeojachingumu. Maaf aku harus mengulangi lagi."

"Kau mungkin menyukainya tapi kau tak bisa memaksanya Hae. Hyukkie tidak menyukaimu."

Donghae beralih menatapku kecewa. "Kau belum bilang?"

Rasanya bibirku terkatup rapat, hingga tangan Hangeng oppa mencengkeram pergelanganku, membuat tubuhku menempel padanya. Donghae menatap tautan tangan kami seolah tak rela.

"Kau bisa mencari gadis lain kan? Jangan membuat Hyukkie tertekan karena sifat pemaksamu Hae!"

Hangeng oppa masih bersikap sedewasa mungkin. Kenapa aku diam saja?

Jadi Donghae sudah bilang sebelumnya pada Hangeng oppa?

"Tapi perasaan kita sama-sama berbalas Hyung. Kau yang memaksakan dia untuk menyukaimu!" balas Donghae tak mau kalah. Wajahku memanas. Aku membuat 2 orang kakak beradik ini ribut.

Kugigit bibir bawahku cukup keras saat Hangeng oppa menatapku tajam. "Katakan yang sebenarnya? Ada yang kau tutupi selama ini?"

Aku tak menjawab, juga tak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. Lagi-lagi hanya tangisan yang keluar. Mianhe. Mianhe.

Kurasakan cengkeraman Hangeng oppa mengendur, perlahan ia menjauh dari tempatku berdiri. Pandanganku kabur saat melihatnya karena air mata ini. ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut

"Aku benar-benar kecewa!"

Hangeng oppa berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumahku menuju mobilnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Aku masih berusaha menggigit bibir mendengar suara derum mesin mobil yang kian jauh. Kutolak tangan Donghae yang mengusap pipiku, namja itu sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia segera memelukku.

"Semua sudah berakhir, tak perlu pura-pura lagi!"

Kusentak keras dada Donghae membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh. Anak 5 tahun yang tadi dibawa Donghae terkikik dibalik 5 jari yang menutupi mulutnya sambil menunjuk Donghae.

"Bukan seperti ini. Hubungan kita menyakiti orang lain. Hangeng oppa orang baik dan aku mengecewakannya. Hiks," ucapku disela-sela isakan.

Donghae menatapku tak percaya. Ia mencoba berdiri lagi. "Jangan mendekat! Aku tak mau menjadi orang egois Hae. Mengertilah."

"Apa yang harus kumengerti? Kita saling mencintai!"

"Tapi kita menyakiti orang lain!" Kupejamkan mataku erat dan melanjutkan ucapanku, "Hubunganmu dengan Hangeng oppa akan hancur karena aku. Hanya karena cinta bodoh, kau merusak semuanya!"

Donghae tersenyum heran. "Kau tahu, kau yang mendorongku berbuat seperti ini? Apa aku salah jika memperjuangkan cinta yang kaau anggap bodoh itu? Karena aku mencintaimu kau menganggapnya kesalahan?"

"Hyung ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan." Anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi diacuhkan menarik-narik ujung baju Donghae. Yang ditarik hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Sebentar ya Taemin, hyung masih ada urusan." Dan yang dipanggil Taemin menatapku cemberut.

Kuhela nafasku berat. "Kurasa memang salah. Untuk kebaikan semuanya, kita hentikan saja sekarang."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae lebih terkejut dari yang tadi.

"Anggap saja kau dan aku.. antara kita tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Begitu pula aku dan Hangeng oppa!" ucapku perlahan dengan separuh keyakinan.

"Kau bercanda kan? Mana mungkin kau melakukan itu? Kau lupa rencana-rencana kencan kita setelah ini. Kau lupa rencanaku untuk mengenalkanmu pada appa dan umma, kau lupa..."

"Iya aku lupa!" potongku.

"Karena aku melupakan semua itu, jangan berharap padaku lagi!"

BLAM!

Kututup pintu rumah rapat tanpa mendengar protes dari Donghae lagi.

Duk duk duk

"Hyukkie, chagi! Kita masih harus bicara. Kau tak bisa memutuskan sepihak begini! Aku tak terima. Keluar sekarang! Keluar!"

Masih membelakangi pintu kudengar rentetan ungkapan tak terima di luar sana. Yang kulakukan ini benar kan? Wajah kecewa Hangeng oppa muncul lagi di ingatanku.

"Lupakan aku Hae!" lirihku.

Duk duk

"Hyukkie buka pintunya. Kau tak kasihan padaku. Kita bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih baik untuk selanjutnya. Buka pintunya atau kupanggil tetangga-tetanggamu memaksa kau untuk keluar. Buka sekarang karena aku tak main-main."

'Bodoh' batinku.

"Hyung! Ayo kita pergi! Kita pergi hyung." Kini rengekkan Taemin yang terdengar.

"Cepat buka pintunya. Aku tahu kau mendengarku, jangan pura-pura tuli. Kuhitung sampai tiga. Hana!"

Lakukan saja, percuma! Tetanggaku pergi mudik semua. Lee Donghae bodoh!

"Dul!"

"Huehueeeeeeeee.. huaaaa."

"Yak! Taemin jangan menangis dulu. Iya nanti kita jalan-jalan, tapi sebentar lagi ne."

"Hueeeee!"

"Baik! Kita pergi sekarang, jangan menangis."

Raungan Taemin rupanya membuat tindakan gila Donghae terhenti. Huh! Padahal aku ingin mendengarnya berteriak memanggil tetanggaku dan sampai suaranya serak tak akan ada yang datang!

"Oke Hyukkie! Aku akan datang lagi nanti! Satu yang terakhir, aku mencintaimu!"

Aku masih mematung, mendengar ucapan terakhirnya hatiku menghangat.

Aku menggeleng keras. Sepertinya aku harus menginap di rumah Ryeowook dalam sisa liburan ini.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Mataku mengamati seksama hidangan di atas meja belajar

2 burger ukuran jumbo, 2 gelas es jeruk, semangkuk penuh buah stowberry dan 1 tandan buah pisang. Jangan menduga aku akan memakan semua ini, dan pisang itu bukan untukku-meski kerap dijuluki monkey- tapi untuk teman cerewetku, Ryeowook. Yah, meskipun kalau ditawari aku juga tak akan menolaknya.

Tapi jika dilihat-lihat dengan rinci dan dikaji lebih cermat ada yang kurang disini. "Wookie-ah! Mana susu stowberry untukku!"

Pletak!

Sebuah kipas tangan melayang dan mendarat pada jidat mulusku. Dari arah pintu kamar Ryeowook mendelik berjalan membawa secangkir gelas dan meletakkannya disamping makanan awal.

"Kau itu jangan teriak-teriak Hyukkie. Bisa mengganggu yang sedang tidur!"

Keningku mengkerut. Aku mulai menumpang di rumah sahabatku siang tadi. Dan sepengetahuanku tak ada siapa-siapa disini selain kita berdua. Ryeowook memang anak tunggal dan orang tuanya sedang pergi bulan madu tanpa mengajak sang anak. Meski Ryeowook berdalih orang tuanya itu sebatas menghadiri acara pernikahan dan menginap 1 hari diluar kota, tapi kufikir ulang ungkapan tersebut lebih keren dibilang bulan madu. Jarang-jarang orangtua pergi berdua keluar kota tanpa mengajak anak. Umma dan appa jika pergi aku dan eonniku juga ikut. Mereka baru bisa berdua saat di kamar saja. Entah apa yang dilakukan 2 orang dewasa itu selanjutnya, melepas rindu mungkin. Hayoh! Kenapa aku memikirkan urusan orang lain.

"Memang ada yang tidur?" tanyaku setengah berbisik dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kau menyembunyikan siapa? Hayoo! Laki-laki atau perempuan?" selidikku.

Ryeowook memutar bola mata dan mengetukkan jemarinya pada dagu. "Emm, sepertinya sih laki-laki," gumamnya

Aku melihat keadaan sekeliling kamar, lalu beranjak keluar, ke dapur, ruang tamu lalu kembali lagi ke kamar. "Kau bohong! Tak ada orang lain disini," tudingku pada Ryeowook yang menatapku heran.

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahu lalu terkikik. "Kau tak akan menemukannya diluar. Ddangkoma kan tidurnya dikamar ini."

Ddangkoma? Nama yang aneh. Selingkuhan Ryeowook kah?

Kuikuti Ryeowook yang berjalan ke arah pojok jendela beranda, ia berlutut dihadapan sebuah aquarium kecil.

"Tuh kan Ddangkoma terbangun."

Ryeowook mengangkat sebuah kura-kura seukuran helm dari dalam aquarium, menunjukkannya padaku.

Oh, ternyata Ddangkoma itu binatang. Saat pertama masuk kamar kufikir dia adalah belahan buah melon.

"Kau memelihara kura-kura? Aneh sekali!" Kuberi tanggapan sekilas sebelum duduk di depan meja belajar. Ryeowook pun menyusul setelah meletakkan Ddangkoma pada tempatnya.

"Bukan aku. Itu milik Yesungie oppa, dia menitipkannya selama liburan!"

Kuputar kepala menatap Ryeowook. "Dan kau mau saja dititipi binatang membosankan itu?"

"Jangankan kura-kura, semut pun akan kurawat jika Yesung oppa memintanya."

Kuberi tatapan degan arti 'emang bisa?' dan Ryeowook hanya nyengir lebar. Aneh.

"MARI MAKANN!"

.

Selesai membereskan sisa remah-remah makanan, pergi ke kamar mandi cuci tangan, kaki dan sikat gigi. Ternyata Ryeowook masih terobsesi pada keinginannya mempunyai anak, aku merasa jadi anaknya.

Kuangkat satu selimut yang sama dengan Ryeowook sampai sebatas dagu. Malam-malam terkena air membuatku mengginggil.

"Sudah gosok gigi?" tanya Ryeowook disampingku.

"Cudah mommy!" kujawab pertanyaan sahabatku sebal, Ryeowook tertawa dan mencubit pipiku. "Ah, coba saja kau benar menjadi anakku Hyukkie!"

Oke! Aku benar-benar bergidik mendengarnya.

"Ya! Wookie appo. Jangan dicubit keras-keras."

Kubalas mencubit pipinya, hingga beberapa menit kami lewatkan dengan cubit-cubitan sampai kedua pipi merah.

"Huh, apa kau tak mau berfikir ulang untuk keputusanmu Hyukkie. Sayang kan kalau kau dan Donghae harus putus. Kalian baru pacaran berapa hari?"

Ryeowook memasang satu persatu jari tangannya masih dengan bergumam. Berhenti saat ibu jari masih ditekuk.

"Aigo! Baru empat hari Hyukkie. Apa yang kalian lakukan selama empat hari? Apa cukup memuaskan?" Ryeowook membawa empat jarinya di depan hidungku dan langsung kutepis kesal.

"Em, mungkin kita memang tak berjodoh," ujarku memandang atap kamar Ryeowook

Sahabatku ini mendengus. "Kalau memang tak berjodoh kenapa kau masih mencintainya selama 5 tahun ini. Dan saat ia sudah membalas perasaanmu, kau ingin melepaskannya begitu saja? Jangan mengeluh padaku kalau kau menyesal nanti."

Aku cukup tertegun mendengar komentar Ryeowook. Tahun-tahun sulit mencintai Lee Donghae kembali terlintas. "Aku cuma melakukan yang terbaik untuk semuanya."

"Benarkah yang terbaik. Masalah yang kau alami melibatkan 3 perasaan. Jika kau tetap bersama Donghae mungkin hanya Hangeng oppa yang terluka. Tapi jika tak memilih keduanya 3 perasaan sekaligus akan sakit termasuk kau!"

Kugembungkan pipi sebal untuk ceramah Ryeowook. Ya, aku sudah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tak merasa takut?"

Aku menoleh. "Takut apa?"

"Yah. Takut kalau setelah ini kau tak bisa melupakan Donghae. Dan sampai tua kau akan jadi perawan ting ting. Ahahaahaha."

Kugerakkan telunjukku kekanan kiri tanda tak setuju. "Anio. Kalau aku tak bisa dengan Donghae aku akan menikah dengan Wonbin."

Ryeowook makin menaikkan volume terbahaknya, tak takut jika Ddangkoma bangun apa? Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang jangan berisik.

"Wonbin keburu tua kaleee, kau itu kalau terbang jangan terlalu tinggi. Kalau Wonbin mau melamarmu, kurasa ia harus berfikir sepuluh ribu kali lagi muehehehe," ucap Ryeowook menyindir dengan tawa laknat. Aku tahu ia pasti iri jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, ia hanya malu mengakui.

"Huh menyebalkan!"

"Ahaha, tapi benar lho Hyukkie. Apa nanti kau tak menyesal melepas Donghae? Yah kau tahu kan. Dia termasuk species namja kualitas tinggi. Banyak yeoja yang mengejar dan mengaguminya, mengantri untuk jadi yeojahingunya. Tapi kenyataannya dia hanya mengejar cintamu! Setelah semua ini dia pasti bisa mendapat penggantimu dengan mudah. Tinggal cap cip cup semua beres. Begitu pula dengan Hangeng oppa yang tampan itu. Dan kau akan ditinggal sendiri dalam sebuah penyesalan, diam-diam masih mencintai Lee Donghae seumur hidup. Miris sekali nasibmu." Ryeowook geleng-geleng kepala menatapku setelah kalimat-kalimat panjangnya. Apa nasibku akan mengenaskan seperti pengandaian Ryeowook?

"Eh! Tapi Hyukkie aku punya satu solusi. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut kopi darat lagi?"

Aku cukup mendelik mendengar kata 'kopi darat'. Awal dari bencana!

"ANDWAE!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Cit Cit Cit

Sahutan para burung berlomba-lomba menyambut datangnya sang surya naik ke peraduan. Mengiring tetesan embun pertama dari ranting pohon. Langit yang awalnya gelap berangsur-angsur cerah, bahkan tak nampak awan bergantung di atas sana membuat rombongan sinar mengganggu tidur nyenyakku begitu gorden jendela disingkap. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali dengaan sedikit uapan. Aigo! Sudah cukup siang ternyata.

"Sudah bangun tuan putri?"

Di ujung kamar, sesosok manusia yang paling ingin kulupakan berdiri tersenyum padaku sembari mengencangkan ikatan pada pengait gorden. Aku bangkit duduk dan melongo.

Semalam kuakui aku memang memimpikannya. Tapi apa ini termasuk lanjutan mimpiku yang tadi?

Kutengok sekelilingku. Aku masih di kamar Ryeowook tapi kenapa jadi Donghae disini? Ah jangan-jangan karena masih ngantuk aku jadi menghayal.

Kukucek mata berulang kali, tapi wajah didepanku tak kunjung berubah wujud menjadi wajah mungil cengengesan Ryeowook. Bahkan semakin mendekat wajah itu semakin tampan.

"Mencari Ryeowook? Dia hanya meninggalkan ini."

Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah dia adalah kado. "Dan ini!" Namja itu mengulurkan sebuah amlpop padaku. Segera kubuka isi amplop bercorak jerapah ini.

.

_To: Hyukkie anak angkatku ~_

_Pagi! Good morning! *tebar pisang* :p_

_Hyukkie, bagaimana dengan kadoku pagi ini. Kau pasti terkejut, aku tahu itu._

_Padahal kau belum ulang tahun tapi aku sudah mengadomu, awas saja kalau kau bilang aku jahat! Hehe_

_Hyukkie-ah, selesaikan masalahmu dengan baik jangan sampai kau menyesal seperti kata-kataku kemarin._

_Aku tahu aku sahabat yang menyebalkan, tapi aku tak bisa melihatmu sedih lagi untuk itu aku memberitahu Donghae kau menginap dirumahku. Mianhe Hyukkie-ya_

_Pagi-pagi sekali aku harus mengajak Ddangkoma jalan-jalan dan langsung menjemput Yesung oppa di bandara. Mungkin aku akan pulang sore._

_Sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan membelikanmu sekeranjang besar strowberry. Kau pasti mau kan?_

_PS: Tolong bersihkan rumahku juga. Kalau bersama Donghae pasti akan cepat selesai. Selamat bersenang senang. Muehehe._

_Dengan sayang, Kim Ryeowook._

.

Ryeowook! Mengumpankanku di depan kandang buaya. Kutatap takut-takut Donghae yang berdiri di depaanku lengkap dengan senyumannya. Detik berikutnya bibir Donghae mengerucut. "Kau tega sekali menghindariku baby. Kau tahu semalaman aku tidur didepan rumahmu, menggedor pintu dan tak ada yang membukakan. Kedinginan dan digigit nyamuk."

Donghae mulai merajuk sebelum duduk dipinggiran ranjang, dengan gerakan merangkak ia naik ke tengah. Aku refleks mundur hingga punggungku terbentur kepala ranjang.

"Mau apa?" Kulempar satu bantal terdekat kearah Donghae, namja itu berkelit hingga bantal tadi terlewat dan jatuh dilantai.

"Melakukan apa yang kufikirkan."

Terimakasih untuk Kim Ryeowook, entah setelah ini aku masih utuh atauu tidak. kali ini kubekap wajah Donghae dengan guling. Jangan bayangkan ini tindak kriminal karena aku melakukannya dengan halus. Saking halusnya Donghae malah giliran mendorongku hingga punggungku kembali terkantuk kepala ranjang.

"Yak! Apa yang hmmpt."

Sesuatu yang menyumbat mulutku menghentikan pekikanku tadi. Mataku terbuka lebar saat Donghae menciumku tanpa aba-aba. Ia merengkuh dan menarik tengkukku membuatku tak bisa memberontak karena tubuhku terkunci lengan besarnya, bahkan kedua tangaanku didadanya tak bisa digerakkan.

Donghae melesakkan lidahnya begitu aku mencoba mengambil nafas lewat mulut, aku memang belum begitu mahir berciuman.

Perlahan mataku ikut tertutup, meski terkesan tiba-tiba Donghae menciumku dengan lembut. Meski dalam kungkungan possesif, Donghae seolah menunjukkan ketulusan disana.

Tanpa kusadari wajah Donghae menjauh, kubuka mataku dan seulas senyum melebar dibibirnya.

Setelah cukup sadar kudorong keras dada Donghae dan beranjak turun dari ranjang. "Kuminta kau pergi dari sini Hae," ucapku lirih.

Donghae ikut turun, menghambur dan memelukku. "Kau fikir aku bodoh mau menurutinya. Aku tak akan pergi."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau melawan lagi, akan kulempar kau kekasur."

"Hmmmptt." Untuk ketiga kali Donghae menciumku lagi.

Tok tok tok

"Wookie, chagiya? Apa kau di dalam?"

Kurasa aku mengenali suara itu.

Kapan orang tua Wookie pulang?

Bibirku masih sepenuhnya menempel pada bibir donghae, mataku mengekor gagang pintu yang perlahan bergerak turun

Cklek

Mampus!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

A/N

Annyeong!

Bagaimana chapter ini?

Aku tahu membosankan 11 chapter tapi konflik ga selesai#dibakar

Mian kalau apdet lama, selain keasyikan mudik, modem juga baru dikembaliin temen.

Tapi ini mungkin jadi klimaks nya. Mianhe yang mengharap ada pertarungan ala indosiar di sini dan tak terkabulkan.

Readers: ga ada yang ngarep. Ga ada!

Dan pembetulan untuk chapter kemarin ada 1 kata yang tertinggal pas bagian Hyukkie mau bilang cinta.

Yang tadinya "Aku ,.," harusnya "Aku membencimu."

Oke, silahkan baca ulang!

All: ga mau!

Dan untuk A/N yang ending kemarin maksud aku Hangeng oppa, kok malah nulis mimi gege ya*otak error* *keingetan sama2 china* sampai geli ada yang ikutan nyebut mimi ge di kolom riview. Ah, mianhe!

For anchofishy, myfishychovy, SSungMine, RieHaeHyuk, Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia, , minmi arakida, Jong Aeolia, Kazuma B'tomat, kyukyu, Anchovy, Fina lie veronica, IamCloudFishy, Jo Kyuzha, cherrizka980826, Cho Miku, ck mendokusei, Anonymouss, amandhharu0522, Dyna, Kim Jung Min, Fine7, stephanie choi, Rilianda Abelira, erryeoo, Lovers Couple SJ, AranciaChru, nadiafslayer, yantiheenim, LadyHaeHae, Ayano, monkMonk, SaranghaeSuju, saymyname, ressijewelll, Grisssha, yELFmyeolchi98

Terimakasih sudah riview chapter sebelumnya. ^^

Chap berapa ending ini ff? mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi, atau mungkin 10 chapter lagi #ditelen

TAHAL? Haha iya, aku juga sempet kepikiran singkatan ni epep *judul kepanjangan*, engga masalah sih disingkat TAHAL

Untuk terakhir

**RIVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae aka Lee Monkey *dilempar*

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

-/-

Cklek

Set..

Donghae mendorong tubuhku hingga untuk kesekian kali punggungku terasa ngilu terkantuk benda keras. Ketika pintu terbuka sempurna tubuh kami sukses terjepit di belakang pintu, Donghae tetap tak mau melepas ciumannya. Oh, tak elit sekali kalau aku mati gara-gara ciuman.

"Wookie, ah? Kenapa tak ada orang?"

Bisa kudengar jelas suara langkah umma Ryeowook, pasti gara-gara aku dan Donghae yang berisik tadi. Tapi sungguh ini di luar perkiraan. Jika disini tak ada Donghae, mungkin aku tak akan setakut ini dan mungkin lebih memilih pura-pura tidur. Aku sendiri sudah mengenal baik orangtua Ryeowook. Tapi kalau mereka sampai tahu apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang, aku tak bisa memprediksi. Pastinya aku sangat malu.

Kriet..

"Wookie."

Kurutuki kebodohanku yang mendorong Donghae terlalu keras setelah ciuman kami terlepas. Hmm bisakah umma Ryeowook mengira pintu ini bergeser karena angin atau mungkin hantu yang numpang lewat.

Tap. Tap.

"Wookie?"

Aku mendelik tajam pada Donghae dan ia malah tersenyum mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

Aduh kumohon jangan mendekat, jangan kemari.

"Yeobo! kemarilah."

"Ne. tunggu sebentar."

Fuh, hampir saja. Nyaris. Thank to God and Wookie'appas.

Pikiranku yang baru saja merasa merasa lega, kembali was-was. Yah, sumber masalahnya kan ada di depanku. Donghae menatap lurus pada 2 bola mataku lalu mengusap pipiku. Bisa kurasakanterpan nafas hangatnya di wajahku. "Lumayan menegangkan."

Setelah mengucap 2 kata tersebut Donghae kembali menarikku, menutup pintu kamar lagi.

Apa yang mau ia lakukan?

Namja itu membawaku ke jendela kaca besar kamar Ryeowook. "Kita keluar lewat sini saja!" bisiknya.

"Tidak aku tidak mau, lebih baik kau saja yang pergi," tolakku tetap berdiri di tempat.

"Chagiya."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi Hae. Bukankah kemarin sudah kukatakan dengan jelas, bahwa kita sudah berakhir," potongku cepat.

Entah kenapa detik berikutnya aku merasa bersalah waktu Donghae balas menatapku sendu.

"Kau tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Lidahku terasa kelu. Kenapa dia menanyakannya, kalau begini bagaimana cara aku lepas darinya?

"Atau dari awal semua adalah bohong. Perkataanmu yang di Chunan? Juga surat itu?"

Aku menggeleng. Payah. Kenapa aku malah menggeleng?

"Aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Kau mencintaiku kan? Ikut aku kita selesaikan semuanya." Donghae kembali menyentak tanganku.

"Tidak! Maksudku. Aku sebenarnya. Kita." Sungguh aku bingung harus bicara apa, aku ingin menolaknya tapi kata yang coba ku keluarkan selalu menguap begitu saja di otakku.

Cup. Donghae menarik belakang kepalaku, menempelkan bibirnya pada keningku lama.

"Saranghae!"

Tangannya beralih menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Jangan seperti ini, kau tahu aku tersiksa kau acuhkan seperti dulu."

"Tapi Hae, aku."

Donghae menggeleng. "Jangan gunakan alasan itu untuk menolakku. Kita akan jalani semuanya berdua, tetap disampingku ne?"

Hatiku tiba-tiba menjadi berat, aku juga menipu perasaanku sendiri. Aku melukai namja yang kucintai, namja yang juga memberikan cinta tulusnya padaku.

Kutundukkan kepalaku. "Mianhe!"

Tangan Donghae menepuk kedua bahuku pelan mencengkeramnya lembut seolah ingin memberiku keyakinan. "Jangan menangis, aku tak mau membuatmu menangis."

Ah, rupanya ia menyadari isakan yang kutahan ini.

"Kalau kau tak mau aku tak akan memaksa lagi."

Kutahan satu tangan Donghae agar tak ketika kakinya mulai melompat ke jendela. Aku menunduk menggigit bibir. Aku tak ingin dia pergi. Benar kata Ryeowook, jika aku melepaskannya belum tentu aku bisa melupakannya. Karena cinta ini.

"Hae. Aku ikut denganmu!"

Hingga kepalaku mendongak bisa kulihat senyum lebarnya, mata yang tadi sendu menjadi berbinar-binar. Kenapa? Semakin hari aku semakin menyukai Donghae. Bahkan rasa suka ini bertambah berkali lipat dari sebelumnya. Mana mungkin aku bisa kehilangannya?

"Kalo begitu ayo!" Donghae membuka jendela besar kamar dan mendorong tubuhku dahulu pelan. Untung kamar Ryeowook ada di lantai satu, jadi tak perlu ada adegan panjat tebing.

Brak.

Bunyi suara jendela yang terbanting keras saat ditutup.

"Wookie-ah?" Tepat ketika umma Ryeowook masuk ke kamar lagi, Donghae membawa langkahku untuk keluar melalui pekarangan. Maaf Ryeowook aku tak bisa menuruti permohonanmu untuk bersih-bersih rumah, namun aku akan tetap menagih sekeranjang strawberry yang ia janjikan.

**.**

**-()()()()()()-**

**.**

Genggaman yang ia berikan terlalu hangat, begitu erat membuatku terbuai. Lee Donghae! Apa dia benar-benar jodohku, benar namja yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku? Mengisi hari-hari sedih dan bahagiaku kelak? Ini bukan permohonan. Tapi jika semua itu benar aku tak menolak. Seandainya dulu aku lebih bisa jujur pada perasaanku, seandainya aku bisa lebih mengesampingkan ego yang kujunjung tinggi. Kebahagiaan seperti ini pasti bisa kurasakan sebelumnya. Ah, tak ada yang perlu disesali. Tak peduli dengan kejaran waktu. Justru karena menunggunya bertahun-tahun aku menjadi yakin akan perasaanku. Aku. Yeoja aneh dan ceroboh yang tak bisa menyukai namja lain selain dia, Lee Donghae.

"Chagi, kau lapar?"

"Hyukkie chagi? Melamunkan apa eoh? Melamunkanku ya."

Kepalaku tersentak mundur menyadari wajah Donghae mendekati wajahku. Kudorong bahunya.

"Apa sih Hae? Bukan kau yang kulamunkan?" dustaku. Aku masih tetap menyimpan rasa gengsi ini. Tapi jika untuk hal kecil begini tak masalahkan daripada harus membiarkan kepala namja ikan ini membesar?

Donghae menggandeng kembali tanganku. "Aku tadi tanya, apakah princess disampingku ini lapar?"

Tanpa diminta wajahku memanas mendengar julukan baru yang dibuat Donghae. "Kau jangan menggombaliku Hae. Tak akan mempan." jawabku cuek.

"Benarkah tak mempan, lalu kenapa wajahmu bisa memerah eum?" bisik Donghae dengan mata mengerling.

Ish. Menyebalkan.

Kudorong tubuh namja ini. "Sudah ah, iya aku lapar. Cepat belikan makanan."

"Yak! Kenapa sekarang jadi memerintah?"

Aku mendengus. " Bukannya kau yang menawari tadi?"

Duh jangan bilang namjachinguku ini punya sifat pikun sepertiku. Aku memang kelaparan, dari awal Donghae sudah mengganggu tidur pagiku, mengajakku senam adrenalin di rumah Ryeowook, jalan-jalan pagi dan hanya dapat asupan ciuman berkali-kali dari namja ini.

Donghae mengangguk, jawabannya membuat penasaran, "Yang ini berbeda. Ada seseorang yang akan mentraktir kita."

Menghiraukan keherananku, Donghae menuntun kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam kafe deretan ruko tepat samping kanan tempat kami berdiri.

Aku masih tak bisa mengerti ketika Donghae bertanya pada pelayan kafe, ia menghampiriku lagi dengan senyum yang kuanggap aneh. "Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu kita di meja nomor 23."

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti kemana langkah Donghae pergi, berkali kutangkap matanya melirik lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum misterius. Hmm? Apa Donghae ingin mempertemukanku dengan orang tuanya. Ah gawat, aku kan belum mandi!

Kafe ini unik, bersekat-sekat tapi dengan tanpa pintu. Penuh warna-warni dan gambar boneka dengan peletakkan yang tak teratur, dindingnya berwarna biru. Hmm, setahuku warna biru itu memang untuk meningkatkan nafsu makan. Meja dengan bentuk bunga matahari dan kursi santai polkadot cukup unik.

"Hyung! Sudah lama?" Aku mundur beberapa langkah, tak percaya pada penglihatanku, pada namja yang kini berdiri mempersilahkan aku dan Donghae untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang masih tersedia.

"Jadi ini yang gadis yang sering kau bahas itu? Namamu Lee Hyukjae kan?"

Aku baru sadar disini ada 1 yeoja lagi, ia bertanya pada namja sebelahnya sebelum menunjukku, menebak hal yang sepenuhnya benar.

Gugup aku rasakan saat yeoja ini menatapku intens sambil berdecak. Dia tertawa.

"Jadi gadis seperti ini yang kalian ributkan? Bukankah aku lebih cantik darinya?"

Heh.

Ucapan yeoja itu seperti tangan yang mencekikku dari belakang, apalagi senyumannya yang mirip seringaian. Iya aku memang tak secantik yang ia fikir, tapi menurutku ia perlu kaca pembesar untuk melihat pesonaku, eh?

"Kan sudah kukatakan dari awal kalau dia itu jelek!" celetuk Donghae masih asyik membaca daftar menu. Beruntung disini ada orang, kalau tidak sudah kupetel-petel tubuhnya lalu kubuat sup Donghae. Huh efek kelaparan.

Tapi benar kan, aku ini yeojachingunya, baru tadi pagi ia memohon padaku sekarang malah mempermalukanku seperti dulu di depan orang yang berbeda. Oh, menyebalkan. Coba lihat betapa lebarnya yeoja itu tertawa, ingin kusumpel dengan buku menu. Berani sekali menertawakan kembaran Marlyn Monroe sepertiku.

"Dia memang jelek." Donghae menatapku, kubalas dengan kedikkan sebal. "Karena aku tak bisa menemukan yang lebih cantik darinya."

Heh, apa itu termasuk bentuk pujian?

"Hahaahahaha, kau itu pintar sekali merayu Hae, beda dengan kakakmu." Yeoja itu melirik Hangeng oppa, dan Hangeng oppa malah memandangiku terus dari awal.

"Ah, mianhe lupakan tadi. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau bukan pemarah kan? Kenalkan namaku Kim Heechul, aku tunangan Hangeng. Karena aku lebih tua kurasa kau bisa memanggilku eonni."

Mwo?

Apa dia bilang.

Bukan! Bukan masalah aku harus memanggilnya eonni tapi tentang kalimat sebelumnya?

Tunangan Hangeng oppa?

Tatapanku berpindah pada Hangeng oppa. Mata kami beradu, ia tersenyum padaku. "Ne, dia tunanganku."

Benarkah, bukannya aku cemburu atau serbagainya. Tapi secepat itukah? Tunangan? Baru kemarin aku memutuskan tak memilih keduanya dan sekarang Hangeng oppa sedah mendapat penggantiku? Ini bahkan lebih cepat dari prediksi Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa?" tanya Donghae berbisik menyadari dari tadi aku hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya appa dan umma sudah menjodohkan Hangeng hyung dengan Chullie noona. Bukankah kalian bertemu karena kopi darat? Dia menghindari perjodohan itu."

"Apa aku salah, aku tak suka yang namanya jodoh-jodohan waktu itu," timpal Hangeng oppa.

"Yak! Padahal kita belum sempat ketemu waktu itu kan?" Kini Heechul eonni angkat bicara.

Apa mungkin aku hanya pelarian Hangeng oppa?

"Saat aku menemukan gadis yang bisa kusayangi, ternyata adikku juga menyukainya. Hangeng." Hangeng oppa melirikku. "Dan aku merasa mereka berdua cocok."

"Mianhe," lirihku menunduk.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, aku memang kecewa karena dari awal kau tak jujur kalau menyukai si bodoh ini," tudingnya pada Donghae dengan buku menu. "Mungkin aku lebih cocok jadi kakak iparmu," lanjut Hangeng oppa

"Kau senang kan, ikan?" tanya Hangeng oppa pada Donghae yang dibalas cengiran. "Gomawo Hyung!"

Benar kan? Dua kakak beradik ini tak lagi perang otot.

"Lagi pula hyung sudah dapat pengganti, lebih ganas malah."

Donghae mendapat timpukan lagi, kali ini datang dari tas tangan Heechul eonni. Kuakui ia memang ganas.

"Ayolah, aku sudah lapar. Kau juga kan Hyukkie," potong Hangeng oppa. Tahu saja itu yang kufikirkan dari tadi.

"Hae, yeojachingumu pendiam ya, atau diam karena belum makan?" tanya Heechul eonni, lagi-lagi aku merasa tersindir.

Tinggal menunggu makanan datang sekarang, tak peduli apa tanggapan orang-orang disini kecerewetanku malah meredam. Masih kikuk. Bahkan aku tak bisa protes saat Donghae bilang seenaknya, "Aku dan Hyukkie akan makan sepiring berdua, segelas berdua."

Apa-apaan dia, tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Bukannya aku menolak, tapi aku masih malu.

"Besok festival tahun baru apa kalian juga ikut?"

Aku dan Donghae saling memandang. "Tentu!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Di depan kaca aku masih berkutat, kuamati seksama bayanganku di depan sana. Enak saja aku dibilang jelek, begini-begini tak ada yang bisa menyamai kecantikanku. Siapa coba bilang? Istri persiden Amerika? Kalah. Tetangga presiden Amerika? Lewat. Kenapa Amerika? Itu adalah negara yang paling ingin kukunjungi selama aku masih bisa bernafas, bersalaman dengan presidennya adalah satu keinginan terpendamku.

Yang Di Chunan sedang apa ya? Apa ada acara festival juga, aish Teukki eonni pasti menggunakan kipas lampu yang dibelikan appa.

Kurapikan kembali penampilanku. Satu bando warna silver pertengger manis di rambutku. Rambut yang sudah lumayan panjang sepundak kubiarkan tergerai begitu pula poninya. Warna pirang yang kusukai menurun dari appa, sedangkan rambut Teukki eonni hitam kecoklatan seperti umma.

Aku tidak memakai Hanbok untuk tahun ini, sebagai gantinya aku pinjam mantel bulu besar dari lemari kakakku.

Kulirik kembali jam yang kupakai dipergelangan tangan kiri. Ya aku memakai lagi gelang yang diberikan Donghae dulu. ternyata dia masih mengingatnya. Pemberian pertamanya untukku. Dan kalung yang pernah dibelikan Hangeng oppa tak lagi kupakai, Donghae ngotot agar aku mengembalikannya, tapi Hangeng oppa bilang 'tak perlu'. Ya sudah kusimpan saja barang itu.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

Eh?

Nah, jemputan sudah datang. Setengah berlari aku menuju pintu depan. Ini sudah pukul 11 malam, masih ada waktu untuk mendapat tempat melihat pesta kembang api di Namsan.

"Hyukkie sudah siap?" tanya Ryeowook begitu pintu dibuka. Membuatku iri saja, tangannya menggamit lengan namja yang berdiri disebelahnya. Ryeowook juga tak memakai Hanbok, kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya. Yesung oppa ikut tersenyum ramah. "Kalau suah siap kita berangkat sekarang."

Lee Donghae, embel menyebalkan yang ada dalam dirinya tak berubah, sore tadi ia bilang tak bisa menjemputku, oleh sebab itu dengan sungkan aku pergi menumpang mobil Yesung oppa. Awas saja kalau dia nanti bilang tak jadi datang. Beruntung Ryeowook tak menjadikanku obat nyamuk, sesampainya di Namsan dia malah panjang lebar mengoceh denganku, meninggalkan Yesung oppa yang mengekor dibelakang kami.

Malam ini sesak, mengingat juga banyak turis yang campur aduk ingin melihat perayaan pembukaan tahun. Belum lagi penjual dadakan yang membuka stan di pinggir jalan, memang sih di saat seperti ini biasanya banyak berdecak kesal melirik jam tangan lagi, sudah setengah am dan Donghae belum jua datang. Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak dengan Yesung oppa yang malah diacuhkan.

Puk

"Aku menoleh saat merasakan bahuku ditepuk dari belakang."

Donghae berdiri dengan nafas terengah dan kedua tangan bertumpu pada sikut, seolah ia kesini sambil lari. "Mian chagi, tidak lama kan."

Kubalas ucapannya dengan dengusan. "Kufikir kau lupa."

"Aigo jangan marah dong chagiya, aku terlambat juga punya alasan. Kau sangat rindu padaku eoh?" Donghae mencubit pipiku gemas sebelum berkata, "Kau cantik baby."

Bingo. Baru kali ini dia bilang aku cantik, mau tak mau aku tersipu, apalagi saat sepasang kekasih dibelakangku terkikik.

"Hyungggg!"

Satu bocah laki-laki usia lima tahunan berteriak cempreng lari kearah Donghae dengan membawa 2 cup es krim di tangan kanan dan kiri, membeli jilatan bergantian pada es-es tersebut.

"Hyung ayo kita jalan-jalan kesana," teriaknya lagi menunjuk satu tempat penuh bocah seusianya dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam es dan mulut belepotan.

"Taemin, tadi siang kan hyung sudah mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Jadi mala mini kamu harus jadi anak yang baik seperti janjimu tadi."

Oh, jadi ini toh penyebab Donghae tak bisa menjemputku dan terlambat pula.

Taemin membuang dua eskrimnya lalu menginjak dengan kaki, anak ini lumayan menyeramkan.

"Tapi aku mau kesanaaa, kesanaa!" rengeknya lebih kencang, beberapa orang sekitar menatap kearah kami sebal.

"Mianhe ya Hyukkie, aku membawa Taemin malam ini, habis Hangeng oppa tak mau mengajaknya pergi, kasihan kalau dia sendirian dirumah," sesal Donghae yang melihat ekspresi kesalku. Wajar kan bila aku kecewa, ini adalah kencan resmi kita yang pertama di Seoul, kenapa ia malah membawa anak tuyul ini.

"Hyungg! Ayo! Ayo kesanaa!"

Ryeowook menoel lenganku. "Sabar ya Hyukkie, tak masalah kan? Hitung-hitung belajar jadi ibu yang baik?" ucap Ryeowook menenangkanku.. Yak! Itu kan cita-citanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagiaku juga tak mungkin tega menyuruh Donghae mengusir anak itu seperti permintaanku dulu untuk sepupunya, Lagipula Donghae sangat menyayangi Taemin. Mungkin benar, aku harus mulai belajar menyukai anak kecil, bukankah suatu saat aku juga akan menjadi seorang 'ibu'?

Aku mengangguk sekilas pada Ryeowok sebelum menghampiri Taemin dan menggandeng tangan mungilnya. "Ayo Taeminnie kita kesana. Yesung oppa, Wookie-ah aku duluan ya."

Donghae baru menyusul langkahku dan Taemin beberapa detik kemudian. "Syukurlah, kufikir kau akan marah baby," lirihnya. Kutanggapi ia dengan senyuman. "Aku tidak akan marah kok."

"Noona, noona. Ayo kita masuk ke situ," kini aku yang mendapat rengekan Taemin, mantel yang kupakai ia tarik dengan tangan kotornya. Oh, tahukan jika ini bukan mantelku, tapi mana mungkin aku marah.

"Ayo noona, ayo hyung!" Dengan tenaga kecil dan terbatas ia menarik tanganku masuk ke sebuah stan mainan boom boom car. "Iya Taeminnie, jangan tergesa-gesa."

Setelah membeli beberapa tiket untuk naik mobil-mobilan bentuk jeep Taemin justru menggeleng saat disuruh naik. "Noona juga naik ya," mohonnya padaku memamerkan binary bling-bling di matanya.

Aku balas tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil, mengelus rambutnya. "Tapi noona tak bisa naik itu sayang," tolakku halus.

Anak ini malah menunjukku dan tertawa. "Payah, masak tak bisa naik ini. Noona payah!"

Fuh. Sabar. Aku menoleh saat Donghae menggenggam tanganku sekilas dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika naik bersama oppa?" tawarnya pada Taemin, bocah itu mengangguk semangat lalu menjulurkan lidahnya padaku. "Ayo oppa kita tinggalkan noona payah itu."

"Haha, ayo. Tunggu sebentar ya chagi!"

Aku ini kenapa sih? Aku tak perlu merasa sakit hati kan? Dia masih anak kecil, ucapannya masih polos. Polos tapi blak-blakkan. Aku juga tak perlu cemburu kan? Semoga kalau aku punya anak, anakku tak akan menjelek-jelekkanku apalagi menertawaiku yang tak bisa mengendarakan mobil sekalipun hanya mobil-mobilan. Yah meskipun aku tahu tak akan terjadi kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa saat aku naik mobil-mobilan aku tetap, tapi aku kapok. Saat aku mengemudikan hanya akan berputar putar dan menabrak mobil teman lainnya. Aku masih punya rasa malu untuk tak mengulangi hal itu diumur menginjak dewasa ini

Kuberi senyuman pada mereka setelah turun dari wahana, aku menggandeng lagi tangan kanan Taemin, Donghae menggandeng tangan kirinya

Beberapa orang ada yang melirik dan berbisik. " Lihat itu, keluarga muda ya?"

Wajahku sontak memerah, bisakah aku mempunyai anak yang sedikit lebih manis.

"Sekarang kita ambil tempat untuk melihat pesta kembang api ne," celetukku setelah mengantar dan menuruti keinginan Taemin ke berbagai stan kemana-kemari dan membawa hasil 2 tas besar berisi mainan. Kurang 10 menit lagi puncak acaranya akan dimulai, sementara letupan-letupan kecil kembang api mulai bersahutan.

"Ahh, Andwae. Taemin ngantuk mau pulang sekaarang. Pulangggg!"

Bisakah anak ini senormal anak lainnya yang akan berteriak girang saat diajak lihat kembang api, dia malah lebih memilih tidur.

Aku menghela nafas lagi, begitu juga Donghae. Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu kenapa jadi begini? Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
**

**.**

Annyeong

Minahee karna munculnya lamaa *bow* Mianhe. Jongmal Mianhe. Hahh aku seneng banget baca review kalian, apalagi kalo bisa yang panjang -panjang hehe#dibogem. Dan ternyata aku punya lumayan banyak saeng angkat (?) disini *berasa tua*

Balesan ripiu:

**Jong Aeolea**: Cuma bisa nenggepin KYAAAAA *disumpel*. Hehe . Makasih udah ripiu ^^

**Kim Jung Min** : HaeHyuk always poreper *sayang nyawa* Donghae emang yadong, semua HHS yadong kan ketularan dia. Hehe. Makasi udah ripiu ^^

**anchovy imutt** : iya TAHAL lumayan kece(?) kayak nama apa gitu. Hehe. Makasih uda ripiu^^

**yantiheenim** : Haha, yang datang ummanya Wook, sayangnya ga ketauan. Makasi uda ripiu^^

**Dyna **: Hangeng oppa langsung dapet pengganti kok. Haha. Makasi uda ripiu ^^

**triple3r** : Donghae emang ganars arrr. Muehehe. Hayo mabuk apa? Hayo ngebayangin apa? #plak. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**LeeKim** : Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah terett terett *backsound terompet SPY*. Yah HaeHyuk ga ketauan. Hehe. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**Riliandra Abelira** : Karakter yang mana chingu, mianhe mengecewakan. Hyuk udah sadar sesadar sadarnya sadar kok. Hehe . Makasih udah ripiu^^

**Anchovy **: iya Hyuk jangan plin-plan *ikut marahin*. Hmm udah sadar ni si Hyuk kalo Hae emang jodohnya. Kemaren masih terombang-ambing(?). hehe . Makasih udah ripiu^^

**anchofishy** : ga jadi ngelepasin dia, udah dibukakan pintu cintanya(?) ahh, HaeHyuk ga jadi ketauan kok,. Hehe maksih udah ripiu^^

**NadiaFsLayer **: Hyaaa apaan itu saeng? Modus ya…species ikan pervert ini cuma ada satu sayangnya ga jadi dilepas sama Hyuk yahhh ga jadi dimasukin sea world *puk2* *eh?* Hyaa masa kurang panjang, aduh mian ini ga lebih panjang saeng. Baru tau aku ni epep ada spanduknya *ikut nenteng slayer* *hugkissueback* Hahahaha *disumpel* Makasih uda ripiu^^

**SSungMine** : Haha . beneran dihajaar Chul kalo chingu rebut Hangeng oppa, mian kalo nunggunya lama. Makasih uda ripiu^^

**Beakren** : Iya, konflik udah selese. Tinggal lovey dovey deh.. haha. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**Annonymouss** : iya bisa marah tu Hangeng oppa, untung ga sampe nelen meja. Utuh ga utuh? Yah itu cuma pemikiran Hyuk yang terbang ampe pulau jawa(?) Fuhh untung aja ga ketauan. Haha Makasih udah ripiu^^

**Jo KyuZha** : ga tau juga mau nanggepin apa. Makaasiiih banget. Haha . makasih udah ripiu^^

**kyukyu** : Sudah dilanjut. Ahh HaeHyuk ga jadi ketauan. Hehe. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**kyumin forever **: Iya tuh anak udah nyesel kok, maklum kemarin lagi bimbang *ciahh* hehe. Makasih uda ripiu^^

**Cho Miku** : Hyaaaa hyuk udah waras lagi kok *dipikir gila* hehe . Makasih udah ripiu^^

**Cherrizka980826** : Mian apdetnya ga kilat, yg penting udah apdet ya saeng *dibogem*. Hangeng appa udah ga jadi penghalang HaeHyuk kok, sayang tu 2 orang ga ketauan ama ortu Wook Haha. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**RieHaeHyuk** : Hyuk udah sadar kok, gajadi lepasin Donghae, 2 ikan teri bersatu lagi. Hehe . makasih udah ripiu^^

**Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia** : Haha, aduh HaeHyuk ga jadi ketahuan, hayo udah ngebayangin apaan? Iya Hyuk udah sadar kok sekarang kalo Donghae bener-bener separuh jiwanya *lebai*. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**shin min hyo** : Udah dilanjut chinguya hehe. Makasih uda ripiu^^

**myfishychovy** : Udah dilanjut, iyacchapter depan udah end. Hehe. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**amandhharu0522 **: Iya semua emang rada-rada *eh?* Untuk Hangeng oppa udah jelas kan. Hehe . Doa chingu terkabul, Haehyuk ga jadi ketauan, ga jadi diarak keliling kampong deh *nahloh* Sudah dilanjut chinguya. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**AranciaChru** : Kyaa, jagan sebel ya, Hyuk udah sadar kok, udah lepas dari fase kebimbangan *cie*. Iya Wookie pintar ketimbang *lirik yesung* #diulekYeye. Sayang HaeHyuk ga jadi ketahuan, kasian kusiksa terus saeng *nyadar*. Iya atas saranmu jadi ada sesi balas ripiu ini, jadi ni epep keliatan lebih panjang gitu. Haha. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**LeeYooRa** : Mian ga kilat, tp udah dilanjutt, hehe. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**SaranghaeSuju**: Sudah dilanjuuutttt. Hehe. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**ck mendokusai** : Haha, sama aku juga suka bagian-bagian itu *yadong meraja*. Hehe. Maksih udah ripiu^^

**ressijewelll** : tenang, Han gege udah dapet pengganti kok. Hehe. Makasih udah ripiu^^

**specialfans** : udah dilanjutkann inii. Haha . makasih udah ripiu^^

**yELFmyeolchi98 : **iya lucu saeng, nama TAHAL unyu-unyu(?) *apanya?* Haha, okeh udah dilanjut, ga penasaran lagi kan. Hehe. Makasih udah ripiu^^

.

Fuhhh, nah ni epep jadi panjang kan?*gaje*. Hehe

Ketemu lagi di last chapter

Tambahan: jongmal mianhe yang kumaksud tadi bukan END tp TBC. Mianheee jd masih ada 1 chapter lagi, sorry q ngantuk dan ga nydar hrusnya nulis TBC mlah jadi END

Akhir kata

**RIVIEW PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 13

Cast : Lee HyukJae, Lee Donghae, other member SuJu and member f(x)

Pairing : HaeHyuk

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMent, HaeHyuk saling memiliki XD

Warning: Genderswitch, OC, gaje, abal, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD

Point of View disini seluruhnya aku berikan pada Lee Hyukjae.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**-/-**

"Pulang sekarang!"

Suara yang cemprengnya 1 tingkat di atasku masih bisa kudengar berkali-kali.

"Iya-iya kita pulang sekarang." Aku menatap Donghae protes, apa ia sudah lupa pada janjinya ingin menemaniku di malam festival ini, aku juga sudah mencoba bersabar dan bersikap manis pada anak manja ini. Tidak! Bukankah yang harusnya bersifat manja dengan Donghae adalah aku?

"Hueeee pulangggg!"

"Pulangg hyung pulannggg!"

Donghae masih diam, ia memandangku dan Taemin bergantian.

Bocah itu mengencangkan tangisannya, 2 tangannya yang terkepal terus mengucek mata. "Hueee hiks." Taemin berhenti menangis, ia mendongak memandangku dengan air muka memohon. "Noona cantik. Ayo kita pulang," rajuknya memeluk kakiku.

Bodoh! Apa yang kufikirkan tadi tentang anak ini. Kasihan sekali dia, kenapa aku merasa cemburu dengannya. Bukankah aku yang lebih pantas disebut kekanakkan?

Perlahan kulepas pelukan Taemin pada kakiku, dia menatapku dengan mata sembab dan muka kelewat polos ia tunjukkan. Aihh baru kusadari ia semanis ini.

Aku berjongkok di depan Taemin, menghapus air mata di kedua belah pipi mungilnya. "Iya, kita pulang sekarang. Taeminnie jangan menangis lagi ya." Kutoel pucuk hidungnya. Ehhh? Kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah merah?

"Mianhe ya Hyukkie! Taemin kau benar-benar menjadi anak nakal malam ini." Donghae ikut berjongkok disampingku, memberi tatapan menyesal lalu mengacak rambut Taemin, bocah itu tertawa senang lalu memeluk leherku.

Kuusap punggung kecilnya berulang kali, coba dari tadi ia bersikap manis seperti ini mungkin tak masalah jika aku punya anak sejenis dia.

"Taemin!" Alisku terangkat naik, mencoba melepas tangan Taemin yang meilingkar dileherku. Bisa kurasakan gesekan kepalanya yang menggeleng di leherku. "Aku mau digendong noona pulangnya."

"Taemin Hyung saja yang gendong ne?" tawar Donghae menarik tubuh Taemin yang kini menempel erat dibadanku, tetap menggandul di leherku saat aku berdiri. "ANDWAE!"

"Tak apa Hae, biar kugendong dia," ujarku tersenyum lembut membuat Donghae terpana, oh atau mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi sungguh mulutnya terbuka kecil dalam waktu 15 detik. Kusangga pantat Taemin dengan lenganku agar ia tak terjatuh. "Hup. Ayo kita pulang!"

Taemin sesekali terkekeh saat kutepuk punggungnya pelan, bagian kepala ia tenggelamkan sepenuhnya dileherku. "Bau nona wangi," celetuknya.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya,

"Benarkah, aku juga ingin mencobanya?"

"Yak Lee Donghae, jangan macam-macam." Kudorong kepala Donghae agar menjauh dari leherku, memberi 1 jari sebagai peringatan bahwa disini banyak orang. Namjaku ini memajukan bibirnya, wajahnya persis ikan peliharaan nenekku.

"Ayo Hae kita pulang!"

Donghae menatapku was-was saat sampai di depan motornya. "Tapi chagi apa kita tidak menunggu sebentar lagi, 5 menit lagi acaranya dimu."

"Hyung pulanggg," rengek Taemin, kuelus lagi punggung anak ini. "Tak apa Hae? Kita pulang saja, kasihan Taemin ngantuk."

Aku menengok kearah belakang, melihat sekumpulan manusia yang berdiri berderet-deret menunggu momentum pergantian tahun. "Lagipula masih ada tahun depan, dijalan kita juga bisa melihatnya," lanjutku memberikan senyum terbaik.

Donghae mengangguk setelah mengusap pipiku sekilas. Tak jadi masalah bukan, yang terpenting itu bukan pesta, perayaan, keramaian atau sebagainya. Tapi cukup kehadiran Donghae dan senyumannya untukku. Kencan pertama yang memang tak berkesan, ada 1 hal baru kusadari.

Hmm sepertinya aku mulai menyukai anak-anak, benar ya dalam setiap diri seorang wanita ada sifat keibuan juga. Nah kenapa aku jadi ketularan Ryeowook.

.

Ctar Duaarr Ctarr

Duarr Duarrr Duarrr

Duarrr

"Chagi lihatlah keatas."

instruksi Donghae menghentikan motor di pinggir jalan, setengah berteriak. Langit malam berhiaskan percikan api. Suara-suara yang mungkin bisa membuat nenekku kena serangan jantung mendadak saling bersahutan, seolah semua orang di Seoul ini melihat 1 langit yang sama. Jalan raya ikut macet, mungkin polantasnya juga tengah berkencan sekarang.

"Ckc indah ya," gumamku.

'Jika melihat di namsan pasti lebih indah' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Memang indah, tapi bagiku kau lebih indah!" Celetukkan Donghae membuatku menoleh dan tersenyum. "Gombal sekali!" cibirku.

"Yak! Aku akan jujur kalau memang perlu bicara jujur chagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau sering mengataku jelek di depan orang lain?" tuntutku lebih lanjut.

Donghae membalikkan tubuh, mendekatkan kepalanya pada telingaku. "Hanya tak mau ada orang lain yang menganggapmu cantik selain aku."

Kutempeleng kepalanya lembut. "Shhhtt."

Pelan-pelan kutarik wajah Taemin dari leherku, ternyata dia sudah tidur pantas saja tidak ribut dari tadi.

"Mianhe ya," ucap Donghae masih memandang langit, mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi miring di atas motor. Kesekian kali kata tersebut keluar dari bibirnya. "Gara-gara aku kencan kita gagal."

"Memang gara-gara kau," ujarku pura-pura cemberut di sela senyumanku. Aku mengerti pasti ia tak jauh kecewa dariku, tapi lucu sekali jika melihat wajah penuh bersalahnya.

"Mianhe. Setiap musim liburan Taemin memang selalu dititipkan pada umma. Anak itu paling dekat denganku, yah kau tahu sendiri aku yang paling tampan."

Aku mendengus. "Pede sekali tuan Lee."

"Aku hanya mengungkap fakta nyonya Lee."

"Nngggg." Tubuh Taemin menggeliat dipelukanku, mengakhiri dialog singkatku dengan Donghae.

"Sepertinya Taemin mulai kedinginan, kita pulang sekarang Hae."

"Ehhhh?"

"Waeyo chagi?"

Donghae memperhatikan wajahku yang berubah mimik. Bagaimana tak kaget, tiba-tiba bajuku basah.

Aku menunjuk Taemin. "Hae dia, dia."

Donghae mengerutkan dahi belum mengerti. "Anak ini ngompol!"

Kutengok baju dan celana basahku, aigo! Mantel Teukki eonni!

.

Cklek.

"Bagaimana sudah tidur?"

Aku terlonjak mendapati Donghae yang berdiri dibelakangku setelah pintu kamar kututup. "Kau mengagetkanku."

Donghae mundur satu langkah dengan tangan mengelus dagu, matanya menempel pada balutan kain yang kugunakan dari kepala sampai kaki. "Wah, kau cocok juga memakai itu

Kunaikkan cepat lengan kaos yang merosot turun pada bahuku. "Bajumu kebesaran tau!"

Setelah kejadian Taemin yang ngompol pada bajuku, aku memang memutuskan untuk meminjam baju Donghae, tak mungkin aku pulang dengan baju basah ditambah bau aneh itu, yah meskipun di rumah tak ada orang. Untuk bawahannya aku memakai rok Heechul eonni yang katanya pernah ketinggalan. Mana mungkin aku memakai celana Donghae, baju saja kebesaran begini kalau celana pasti sudah melorot. Sedangkan Taemin sendiri lebih rewel dari yang kubayangkan saat hendak menggantikan bajunya dia menangis membuatku harus menidurkannya lagi selama setengah jam. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang ibu yang merawat aegya namjanya.

Masih memperhatikanku, Donghae mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, berjalan maju ke arahku.

Kudorong dadanya. "Yak! Mau apa!"

Terlambat Donghae sudah menyurukkan kepalanya dileherku, menurunkan kembali lengan kaos besar ini dengan mudah hingga satu bahuku terekspos, bagian hidung ia gesekkan berulang kali dan memutar. Satu tangan Donghae menurunkan tanganku yang masih mendorong dadanya.

"Seperti yang Taemin bilang tadi, kau wangi." Tubuhku bergidik menerima terpaan nafas Donghae pada bagian leher.

"Mmhh." Dadaku berdegup. Aku makin merasa lemas ketika area basah menjemput sekitar leherku, sentuhan lembut dari lidah Donghae ini masih kuhafal. "Kau juga manis."

Donghae melepas pelukannya, aku sedikit heran ia tak melanjutkan hal tadi. Perlu kujelaskan, untuk kissmark itu bukan hal pertama.

"Umma dan appa baru pulang, dia menunggumu di depan, ayo!" Donghae menarik tanganku yang masih setengah berpikir.

Umma, appa Donghae?

Menungguku?

"Ehh? Apa?"

Tap

Belum sempat protes 2 sosok yang duduk disofa membuatku menunduk kikuk. Kubenahi rok dan bajuku yang kembali melorot. Aish.. Apa-apaan penampilanku ini, rambut terkuncir karena habis menidurkan Taemin dan baju yang kupakai ini? Ah aku merasa tak pantas, harusnya aku dandan dulu tadi.

Donghae melepas gandengannya dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mengekor dibelakangnya masih dengan menunduk.

Kulihat sekilas umma Donghae berdiri menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku membungkuk hormat dihadapan keduanya."

"Annyeong! Nama saya Lee Hyukjae, umur 18 tahun jenis kelamin perempuan. Kakak saya bernama Leeteuk usianya..."

"Hahaha, formal sekali Hyukkie, sudahlah! Silahkan duduk!"

Tawa dari appa Donghae memaksaku mendongak. Eh, Hyukkie? Seperti sudah kenal lama saja.

"Iya chagi duduklah disamping Hae," timpal umma Donghae, menunjuk namja yang tadinya berdiri di sebelahku jadi duduk tenang disofa.

"Kami sangat ingin melihatmu. Aigo kau gadis yang cantik," puji umma Donghae, beliau terlihat begitu antusias.

Kunaikkan kembali baju melorot ini, aduh aku masih gugup. Kali ini Donghae tak akan mengataiku jelek kan?"

"Donghae dan kakaknya tempo hari sempat ribut karenamu, Donghae bilang kau cinta pertamanya dari SMP. Nama 'Hyukkie' terus ia sebutkan. Haha."

"Ish. Appa tak perlu menceritakan semuanya kan?"

Kulirik Donghae yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Apa dia malu?

Jadi benar Hangeng oppa dan Donghae bertengkar? Seberarti itukah aku, andai kau tahu kau juga cinta pertamaku Hae! Namja yang menyebalkan dan membuatku sering uring-uringan.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku. Umma Donghae beralih duduk disampingku mengusap rambutku, melepas kuncir dan merapikannya. "Yeobo, pantas saja Donghae ngotot dengan Hyukkie. Dia calon mantu kedua kita yeobo!"

Heh?

Calon mantu?

What the?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Crek. Crek. Crek

"Aduhh. Huaa berdarah! Plester! Plester!"

Balik lagi kedapur kutengok jam ditanganku, hmm. Masih lama.

Kembali kuraih pisau dan meneruskan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Memasak. Hal yang paling tak kusukai karena aku memang tak bisa. Hari ini aku akan melakukannya setelah mencari resep enak tapi mudah di embah google. Demi permintaan Donghae yang ingin memakan bekal buatanku, sore tadi aku mencari bahan-bahannya di supermarket. Sebenarnya ini percobaan untuk yang kedua kali. Yang pertama terlalu asin dan rasanya aneh setiap kali aku mencicipinya. Nah kali ini lebih baik tak kucicipi dulu biar hasilnya mantap!

"Shhhhhhhhh." Bunyi mendesis dari arah lain membuatku berfikir. Ahhh minyaknya.

Kutepuk jidatku. Minyak wijen yang tadinya mengisi setengah panci ludes menimbulkan asap.

"Uhuk, uhuk.. Hyukkie kau sedang appa. Mau membakar rumah eoh?"

Kumatikan kompor baru berbalik menatap Teukki eonni dengan cengiran.

"Aku hanya belajar masak!" jawabku singkat kembali pada bahan yang tengah kucincang, satu bawang menghabiskan waktu 5 menit. Ah ternyata aku tak bisa menirukan adegan yang di tipi, aku baru bisa fokus pada 1 pekerjaan dulu.

"Belajar memasak? Aneh sekali? Makanan untuk Donghae ya?" tebak Teukki eonni yang sepenuhnya benar.

"Ifumi saus paprika? Semudah ini kau tak bisa?"

Set.

Kurebut kembali potongan resep yang diambil Teukki eonni, membacanya sekali lagi dan melakukan sesuai instruksi di dalamnya.

"Iya, sebentar lagi juga selesai kok!"

"Ckcc, dan apa ini. Kau menggosongkan panci umma!"

Kulirik eonniku sebal, seperti ia tak pernah melakukannya saja. Bahkan ia yang lebih sering melakukannya daripada aku.

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru besok! Sudahlah eonni keluar, aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi nih!" usirku mendorong tubuh eonniku agar keluar di markas sementaraku.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau mendorongku!"

"Mianhe tapi aku butuh suasana tenang!"

Aku nyengir setelah mengantarkan eonni ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya di sofa, setelah itu aku kembali lagi kedapur. Aigo waktuku semakin menipis.

Ah, aku harus memanaskan minyak lagi. Hm. Apinya tak perlu besar.

Tumis bawang putih hingga harum? Ah gampang!

Kuaduk-aduk bawang yang selesai kucincang tadi dalam panci berisi minyak goreng dan minyak wijen. Yak! Warna bawangnya sudah coklat kurasa cukup.

Kubalik-balikkan lagi resep ditanganku.

Ribet sekali resep ini. Harusnya aku memasukkan daging sukiyaki dulu, baru misoa. Tapi karena waktunya lumayan mepet kucampur saja semuanya. Heheh aku pintar kan?

Beri 1 sdt merica, 1 sdt gula pasir, garam 2 sdm, kecap asin 2 sdm. Kuaduk kembali supaya merata dengan gerakan memutar. Panggil aku sekarang Hyukkie queen.

Ctek. Kumatikan kompor dan kuangkat panci, berkali kuketuk dagu mengamati hasil karyaku lalu berganti melihat contoh gambar jadi di resep. Kok beda sih? Sepertinya punyaku terlalu pucat. Tambahkan kecap asin lagi tak masalah kan. Tak perlu menyalakan kompor, langsung kuaduk saja.

Set set.

Kuamati lagi hasil yang baru kurevisi. Masih beda.

Ah aku tahu!

Pantas saja beda aku kan membuatnya penuh rasa cinta. Hihi. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih berfikir sepuluh ribu kali untuk mencoba ini. Takut juga kalau rasanya tak enak!

Aku menggeleng. Aku kan membuatnya sepenuh hati, pasti enak. Lebih baik langsung kumasukkan tempat bekal.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Silahkan dicoba." sambutku riang.

Ryeowook mendelik lekat pada kotak bekal yang baru kubuka ia memandangku aneh. "Kau yang memasaknya?"

Kuanggukan kepala semangat. "Ini masakan pertamaku, kau kuberi kehormatan untuk mencicipinya lebih dulu sebelum kuberikan pada Donghae!"

Ryeowook meringis lalu menggeleng. "Bukannya tak mau Hyukkie, tapi aku masih ingin ikut pelajaran hari ini."

"Maksudmu apa sih Wookie? Kau tinggal mencobanya sedikit lalu bilang enak atau tidak enak?" ulangku kesal yang mendapat respon setengah-setengah begitu.

"Kenapa kau tak mencobanya sendiri supaya lebih yakin. Kan kalau..kalau lidah orang pasti berbeda beda dalam mengecap rasa," elak Ryeowook lagi. Aku tahu apa yang ia maksud, ia pasti takut sakit perut karena masakanku. Huh padahal aku sudah penuh perjuangan membuat ini. Apa setiap yeoja itu dituntut untuk bisa masak?

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mau."

"Yak! Hyukkie jangan marah ne."

Aku memang tak punya hobi memasak, aku lebih fanatik pada menggosip daripada memasak apa itu salah?

"Kalau kau tak mau mencicipi, kau beri saja pendapat tentang masakanku ini. Tapi yang jujur ya!" ucapku kembali semangat, aku berharap mendapat pujian dari temanku yang jago masak ini.

Kuamati teliti ekspresi Ryeowook, ia mengerucutkan bibir. Matanya masih fokus pada bekal buatanku.

"Hmm. Bawangnya gosong!"

Eh, bukankah warna coklat tua ini terlihat manis. Kenapa dibilang gosong ya?

"Mie nya hancur, bentuknya seperti jelly."

"Terus kenapa jamurnya tidak dipotong lagi? Harusnya kau memotongnya menjadi 2 bagian. Untuk daging sepertinya masih mentah ya?"

Jleb

Benarkah tak ada yang bisa dipuji dari karyaku ini? Aku memang menyuruhnya untuk jujur, tapi yang ini sih jujur sekali.

"Eh, Hyukkie! Mianhe. Tapi ada 1 yang bagus kok disini."

Aku mendongak dalam keterpurukanku. "Apa?"

"Tempat bekalmu cantik! Gambar jerapah!"

Eh?

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Tap Tap Tap.

"Donghae sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak kok! Sini duduk."

Donghae berbalik dan tersenyum padaku, ia menepuk tempat disampingnya. Di bawah pohon besar taman belakang sekolah, di atas rumput bergelar tatami ukuran kecil yang cukup menampung 2 pantat.

Donghae menggeser dudukku agar merapat pada tubuhnya. meski siang tapi disini sangat teduh. Angin bulan Januari memulai musim semi yang akan datang. Terpaan angin yang menjadi pelebur batas antara kami. Mengiringi perjalanan indah yang akan kubuat bersamanya sekarang sampai seterusnya. Aku ingin seperti ini, ia yang merengkuhku dan membisikkan berulangkali kata cinta. Aku ingin seperti ini, ia yang menyentuhku lembut memberi kekuatan dan selalu disisiku.

Angin yang meleburkan batas antara kita, membuatku merasakan rasa hangat ini, lagi dan lagi. Dadaku bergemuruh, nafasku yang makin sesak disetiap detik yang bertambah. Tapi aku suka, aku suka ketika bibirnya menyambut bibirku, memagutnya perlahan. Aku suka, aku suka pada tangannya yang membelai setiap jengkal dalam tubuhku. Aku suka, aku suka setiap pipiku memerah mendengar kata rayuannya. Apapun yang ia berikan padaku, aku merasa bahagia. Namja pemaksa, egois dan kekanakkan. Aku mencintainya. Aku, yeoja aneh, ceroboh dan pelupa.

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku, mengusap pipiku berulang kali sebelum memelukku erat. "Saranghae!"

"Nado!"

"Jangan membuatku menunggu sendirian lagi di sini!"

"Tak akan!"

Donghae mendorong pinggangku, membingkai wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mencium ujung hidungku. "Seandainya aku mengatakan perasaanku jauh-jauh dulu semua tak akan serumit ini, kau tak akan menangis karenaku."

Aku tersenyum, rupanya pemikiran itu bukan cuma aku yang merasakannya. Tapi bukankah semua ini sudah ada yang mengatur?

Aku beralih memandang kedepan, menyandarkn kepalaku dipundaknya. "Kau memang sering membuatku menangis, tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tak bisa melupakanmu," ucapku jujur.

Donghae memeluk pinggangku. "Aku juga, kau tahu betapa kecewanya aku saat SMP dulu kau memaksaku menerima Jessica."

Aku terkikik, dulu aku pintar sekali jadi pembohong. "Iya, setelah itu aku terus menunggumu untuk putus dengannya, tapi kau malah memilih Luna. Menyebalkan!"

Kudorong bahu Donghae pelan, ia tertawa. "Luna dulu bilang ia tahu semu tentangku itu darimu. Kufikir kau memang ingin aku dengan gadis itu."

Kucubit pinggangnya kesal. "Pabboya!"

"Tahu tidak! Di hari valentine kau datang menemuiku disini. Aku senang sekali. Kufikir kau datang karena sudah ingat tentang ucapan kakak kelas saat penerimaan murid baru. Tapi kau malah mendahuluiku mengatakan 'suka'. Jujur aku marah waktu itu, kau bisa membayangkan betapa lamanya aku menunggumu disini setiap istirahat pertama."

Aku mendengus. "Jadi itu alasanmu balas dendam dan menerima Luna."

"Chagi, tumben kau pintar. Padahal aku melakukannya cuma seminggu, tapi sejak saat itu kenapa jadi kau yang menghindariku. Dan aku lebih kaget karena kau mengenal kakakku yang pendiam. Hhh, setiap aku melihatmu dengannya aku berusaha menyimpan marahku. Sampai aku benar-benar merasa hancur kau menjadi yeojachingu Hangeng hyung!"

Kupeluk tubuh Donghae erat. "Mianhe," sesalku.

Donghae melepas tanganku dari pinggangnya, ia menatapku heran. "Bekal untukku mana?"

"Ehhmm, aku lupa membawanya," dustaku.

Oke, aku tak akan meracuninya dengan masakan gagalku.

"Bohong! Tadi pagi kau bilang sudah memasaknya!"

"Ngg itu aku."

"Kenapa berbohong, bukankah kita janji tak akan ada kebohongan lagi."

Aduh. Percayalah Hae aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup. Sungguh berlebihan.

"Tapi masakanku tidak enak, tak usah dimakan ya," mohonku sambil menunduk.

"Harusnya kau tak bilang begitu. Enak atau pun tidak aku pasti tetap memakannya."

Aku mendongak. "Itu yang kutakutkan."

Donghae menatapku kecewa lalu membuang mukanya. "Biarkan aku memperbaiki masakanku dulu ne Hae. Demi kau."

Namjaku ini menoleh lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku cuma tak ingin kau bohong lagi. Terimakasih sudah mau bersusah payah untukku." Ia mengusap rambutku pelan. Tampan. Hari ini Donghae terlihat lebih tampan dari hari sebelumnya. "Hari ini tak usah kembali ke kelas. Hukuman karena kau berbohong lagi."

"Yak! Donghae!"

Aku berusaha meronta dari pelukannya. Namja ini benar-benar mesum.

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

Ungkapan di mana ada aku disitu ada Wookie sekarang berubah menjadi di mana ada aku disitu ada Donghae. Hal yang masih terdengar lucu tapi itu kenyataannya. Sampai hari ini pun begitu, hari kelulusan sekolah kita. Hari berakhirnya neraka pelajar yang berlangsung selama 3 tahun.

"Hyukkie! Aku lulusss!"

Kim Ryeowook sahabatku yang masih tetap kekanakkan, tapi kerapkali menjadi seorang gadis yang lebih dewasa dariku dengan mengakuiku sebagai anak angkatnya. Ryeowook memelukku erat, memutar-mutar tubuhku sebagai ungkapan kesenangannya. Aku meringis saat tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggungku seperti memukul gendang, tubuhnya yang kecil memang tak bisa diremehkan.

"Yak! Hyukkie sesak!" keluh Ryeowook saat kubalas pelukannya, tapi perasaan tubuhku juga ikut sesak.

"Yak! Donghae apa-apaan kau!" teriakku saat sadar 2 lengan kekar ikut acara peluk-pelukan di belakang punggungku.

"Mengungkapkan kesenangan. Hehe."

"Yak! Lephasss!" Kudorong dadanya cukup keras menimbulkan ringisan diwajahnya.

"Donghae! Kau tak boleh merebut Hyukkie dariku ya!" Wookie maju menunjuk wajah Donghae dan berteriak lantang.

"Enak saja dia milikku!" jawab Donghae tak mau kalah.

"Lee Donghae, jangan bilang begitu. Seminggu lagi baru Hyukkie jadi milikmu. Lagipula kalian masih dipingit sekarang. Tak boleh bertemu. Ayo Hyukkie!" Ryeowook menarik tanganku, meninggalkan Donghae dengan wajah cemberut.

Kim Ryeowook menggamit tanganku dan memulai ocehannya yang membuatku jengah.

"Hyukkie, apa nanti kau dan Donghae akan punya rumah sendiri seperti Hangeng oppa?"

"Kita masih harus kuliah nanti Wookie!"

"Aigo Hyukkie. Aku juga ingin cepat menyusulmu. Menikah dengan Yesung oppa!"

**.**

**-()()()()()-**

**.**

"Dongjae! Kalau appa mu tak mau bangun pukul saja dengan raket nyamuk!"

Anak kecil itu memang lucu dan polos, bukan hanya itu buah hatiku ini juga penurut.

Kaki kecilnya berlari meninggalkan kamar dan kembali lagi dengan satu raket dengan aliran listrik yang sudah dihidupkan.

"Appa banguunnnn."

Anak yang pintar.

"Yak Dongjae jangan mendekat. Chagiya hentikan dia."

Aku tergelak dengan tawa melihat tingkah ayah dan anak ini. Kenapa? Aku seperti melihat deja vu?

"Ya! Donghae!"

"Hukuman karena berani tertawa! Kau harus memandikanku!"

BRAK!

Donghae menarik tanganku hingga baju yang tadi ingin kumasukkan dalam lemari terjatuh di lantai.

Ia menutup keras pintu kamar mandi.

Duk. Duk. Duk.

"Appa? Umma? Dongjae ikut masuk ke dalam!" rengek aegya namjaku dari luar kamar mandi.

"Yak! Anak kecil sana pergi sekolah," ujar Donghae yang kuberi jitakan. Ia malah menyeringai dan menggendong tubuhku ke arah bath up.

.

-()()()()()-

.

"Dongjae, sudah selesai mengisi biodata?"

"Sudah ibu guru."

Dari luar kelas kuberi dadahan pada aegyaku, ish ia benar-benar mirip appanya. Anak 2 SD yang tampan.

Guru yang menerima selembar kertas dari Dongjae ikut menatapku lalu geleng-geleng. Oh, tak pernah melihat ibu muda yang cantik ya?

.

Nama : Lee Dongjae.

Umur : 8

Nama appa : Donghae appa

Nama umma : Hyukkie umma

Hobi : Melihat appa dan umma berciuman, mendengar appa merayu umma.

Cita-cita : Menjadi cover boy SD Pelita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul.

Bukankah aku datengnya cepet, untuk permintaan maaf juga sebenarnya kemarin belum END. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca chapter terakhir ini.

For leenahanwoo, triple3r, LeeKim, cherrizka980826, anchofishy, kyukyu, HyukBunnyMing, myfishychovy, RieHaeHyuk, amandhharu0522, Super Girl, Fitri jewel hyukkie, yantiheenim, Cho Miku, ck mendokusei, Jong Aeolia, Anonymouss, Bunnyminimi cloudsomnia, ressijewelll

Terimakasih sudah review chapter sebelumnya ^^

Mianhe kalo aku tidak bisa membalas riview satu persatu kali ini, tapi aku senang membaca komentar-komentar kalian. Memberi semangat padaku dari chapter awal sampai akhir. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Maaf jika ending cerita ini jauh dari kata memuaskan.

Terimakasih yang udah ngefav, nge alert cerita ini. Jongmal ghamsahamnida. Aku juga mau minta maaf kalocerita ini ada unsur penyinggungan(?) ataupun jika terlihat terlalu merendahkan karakter pemain. Mianhe, tapi menurut aku mereka cocok dengan peran ini kan?*dibogem* *nyengir bareng wook*

Terimakasih untuk tanggapan positif kalian. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu dan lain acara(?)

Dan untuk silent readers *ada ngga sih?* aku juga berterimakasih.

Pay pay.

Akhir kata

**RIVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
